My Hero Academy: Underground
by Dio619
Summary: Rechazados, inútiles, ineptos, basura. Hubo muchas cosas que nos catalogaron de escoria. Pero nos levantamos y seguiremos adelante... aunque nos bañemos en sangre para ello.
1. El día que todo cambió

**Bueno, no muchos o casi nadie me conoce en el fandom, pero bueno, los que me conocen del fandom de DxD saben que casi nunca subo nada y si lo subo, es muy original y muy épico además de hilarante y sobre todo, diferente del tropo, este fic no es la excepción, les recomiendo leer los fics de Jair D y de The Devil Zero, mis colegas de crimen, del mismo modo espero y disfruten del fic.**

 **Se reconocen los derechos del autor y nada de lo que aparezca en este fic es mío o de mi propiedad.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 _─ Dime chico – el fuma un habano, le da una inalada y expulsa el humo de este con un suspiro, posa su enorme revolver en su hombro izquierdo mientras sostiene el puro con su enorme manopla mecánica, mira con frialdad y calma al chico frente a él - ¿Qué deseas hacer con tu poder?_

* * *

Midoriya Izuku, un chico promedio, sin nada interesante que lo haga destacar salvo una sola cosa, la falta de un Kosei [particularidad, Quirk, súper poder, etc.].

El mundo se había movido desde que un bebe en una ciudad de china nació con un poder de iluminarse a sí mismo. Nadie podía explicar tal fenómeno, ni los mejores científicos lo podían explicar.

En poco tiempo, más y más personas alrededor del mundo han demostrado tener y poseer poderes similares o superiores. En menos de 100 años, el 80% de toda la humanidad ha desarrollado un kusei.

Con este cambio en los humanos, hubo aquellos que pensaban con codicia y oscuridad en su corazón, hombres que vieron este fenómeno como un poder para dominar a los débiles.

Villanos aparecieron con los años y nadie podía detenerlos, ninguna autoridad en el mundo podía hacerles frente.

Fue cuando se dio otro cambio.

Voluntarios con un fuerte sentido de justicia y una clara visión de heroísmo enfrentaron a esta nueva amenaza.

Nacieron los héroes.

Tras casi un siglo desde que ese mundo se ha movido, la sociedad había cambiado y los sueños se habían hecho realidad.

Pero por cada sueño, hay una pesadilla.

Midoriya Izuku, un chico de 14 años que soñaba con ser lo que todo niño sueña en este nuevo mundo.

Un héroe que salvara a todos.

Pero así como todos poseían un kusei que los hacia únicos, diferentes y especiales, Izuku no poseía tal poder.

En una prueba que se hace cuando los niños tienen d años se les detecta en el pie izquierdo un hueso que sobresale de la estructura ósea que les hace denotar si tienen kosei o no.

Izuku vio con pesar como siendo tan joven le destrozaron su sueño. ¿Maldecía su bilogía?, no. ¿Se sentía mal? Si.

El tiempo pasaba e Izuku no tenía ningún kusei, no sabía cómo vivir en su dia a dia.

Burlas, insultos y bromas de mal gusto eran proporcionados por sus compañeros de clase siendo dirigidos por un chico que desde los cinco años lo conocía.

Bakugou Katsuki, un chico cuya habilidad era segregar nitroglicerina de sus palmas y hacerla estallar. Su actitud era soberbia rallando en la arrogancia sino es que entrando de lleno en ella.

Desde el jardín de niños Katsuki le ha hecho la vida imposible a Izuku. Tanto que incluso lo siguió en la primaria y la secundaria.

Cartas de amenaza, baldes de agua en el baño, robo de zapatos escolares, palizas de multitud contra Izuku y más eran el pan de cada dia.

En el tercer año de secundaria, él había hecho algo que sorprendió no solo a Izuku sino a toda la escuela.

Izuku estaba guardando sus cosas tras terminar el dia, siempre anotaba cosas sobre los héroes que veía ya que Izuku tenía planeado algo para su futuro. Si él no podía ser un héroe como todo niño soñaba, decidio convertirse en policía, bombero o paramédico.

Estudiaba duro ya que incluso por causa de su falta de Kosei los maestros lo hacían menos y hacían todo lo posible en sus manos para hacerlo ver como un estúpido y un caso perdido para convertirlo en un Ronin [estudiante desertor]. Sin embargo desistieron al ver que sus notas nunca bajaban, aun cuando cambiaban las preguntas de los exámenes con conocimientos que nunca habían enseñado e Izuku los pasaba con poco esfuerzo.

Esto fue notado por el comité educativo del distrito y fue notificado al director para despedir a los maestros involucrados, pero más que bien causaron mal ya que creían que Izuku había hecho algo para que los despidieran, sumiendo al joven Midoriya en la burla y el recelo.

El joven peliverde se encontraba en el salón ignorando las burlas causadas por sus compañeros mientras lo veían como a un bicho raro.

─ Míralo, esta tan patético que incluso da lástima –

─ Cierto, aunque es peor que Jyozu-sensei fuera despedido por su culpa –

─ Estúpido sin kosei.

─ Perdedor.

─ ¿Por qué sigue en esta escuela?

Izuku tras tanto tiempo recibiendo amenazas e insultos se había acostumbrado a ignorar dichas palabras.

Tras guardar sus cuadernos e ignorar a sus compañeros de clase, saco un cuaderno de notas que denominó como "Registro de héroes volumen 13".

Izuku tras cambiar su sueño y ver por uno para serle útil a la sociedad decidio observar a los héroes para saber cómo ayudarlos una vez sea policía o bombero, también aprendió primeros auxilios y RCP para salvar vidas si fuera paramédico. Y todos esos conocimientos los anoto en una saga de volúmenes que el mismo escribió desde segundo año de primaria.

Al ver el cuaderno en manos del peliverde, Bakugou, el rubio engreído, tomo rápidamente el cuaderno de Izuku y al mismo tiempo empujando al peliverde haciéndolo caer al suelo de un sentón.

─ ¿Qué tienes aquí, Deku? – Con sorna miro el cuaderno – Registro de héroes, oye, oye, ¿no estarás pensando en convertirte en héroe, o si, inútil?

─ Y-yo, b-bueno… – Izuku no sabía que decir, quería gritarle que dejara ese cuaderno, ¡realmente quería hacerlo!

Pero el hecho de que estaba contra la pared era innegable, nadie lo iba a ayudar ya que estaban más a favor del rubio que sonreía por saber que nadie le daría una mano.

─ ¿En serio piensas que admitirían a alguien como tú en UA? – Bakugou era alguien egocéntrico y arrogante que siempre se burla de los demás además de tratarlos como basura. Pero para él, Izuku era el blanco de sus burlas ya que siempre se comparó con él para verse como un ser superior – ¿sabes lo ridículo que eso suena? Alguien como tú, una basura que no lo vale.

Izuku apretaba los puños ante su impotencia, el hecho de que Katsuki siempre le trataba como escoria era suficiente como para que el resto de sus compañeros lo vieran como el rubio, pero él no apuntaba para un héroe desde los 6 años. Así que pensó que si le decía eso a Bakugou será mejor y quizás, solo quizás, lo dejara de molestar.

Desde el suelo, se relajó y dejo su nerviosismo para hablar con un poco de normalidad.

─ B-bueno, K-Katsuki-san –

─ ¿huh? – el rubio lo vio con una expresión de duda, ¿le estaba hablando?, ¿Se atrevía a hablarle frente a todos?

─ V-veras… yo, GHAK – Bakugou le piso el rostro con la suela de su zapato, sorprendiendo a la clase entera

─ ¡Como te atreves a hablarme frente a todos, estúpido Deku! – movió su pie para oprimir más y aumentar el dolor.

El resto de la clase lo veía mal, trataban a Izuku como alguien menos pero eso solo era con palabras, que el rubio de Katsuki le pise el rostro era demasiado, una chica con cuernos y algo gordita le hablo acercándose para tomarlo del hombro.

Grave error.

─ O-oye, Bakugou-san, eso es – no pudo terminar, Katsuki no la dejo.

BOOOM

─ ¡! – Usando su Kusei explosivo, envió a la chica hasta las bancas donde se golpeó contra una, dejándola inconsciente.

Toda la clase se sorprendió, pues había usado su Kusei para herir a alguien.

Algo ilegal.

─ ¡Oye, que rayos te pasa! –

─ ¡No puedes usar tu Kusei si eres un civil! –

─ ¡Es demasiado, Katsuki-kun! –

─ ¡Cállense, inútiles! – Bakugou uso de nuevo su Kosei para hacer explotar bancas y mandarla a volar hacia los estudiantes, hiriendo a unos cuantos más.

─ ¡! – Izuku, desde el suelo, con su ojo izquierdo vio como Katsuki había herido a sus compañeros.

─ ¡Rápido, alguien llame a un maestro o…! –

─ ¡No te atrevas, maldita! –

─ ¡! – Todos vieron como tomo a Izuku con su mano derecha levantándolo por el cuello.

─ ¡Silencio todos o le vuelo la garganta! – la chica, con aletas en las orejas vio con sorpresa como los amenazaba con Midoriya.

El silencio reino, uno pesado y contundente. A muchos no les importaba el peliverde, quizás les molesto el hecho de que por su culpa varios maestros fueran despedidos, pero ellos muy, muy dentro sabían que no era su culpa.

Sabían que ellos cambiaron las preguntas con el fin de humillar a Izuku dado que la mayoría había reprobado salvo por Katsuki, desde entonces sabían que él tenía relaciones y contactos con los profesores. Lo que lo hizo sospechoso de corrupción con tal de molestar a Izuku mas su plan se vio arruinado y frustrado por el peliverde al ver que este había estudiado temas extras del curso.

Por eso no querían ayudar a Izuku ya que sabrían que serían también parte de la diversión del rubio narcisista. Lo hicieron más por protegerse que por Izuku.

Ahora sabían que habían hecho mal.

─ Así me gusta – el rubio se regocijaba en su acto de locura momentáneo – ahora dime, escoria – se dirige a Midoriya – crees que tu maldita inteligencia podrá salvarte ¿eh?

Azoto a Izuku contra la pared pero este no podía quejarse del dolor dado el agarre en su cuello. Quería negarlo pero estaba a merced del rubio.

─ Quieres saber algo, ¿Deku? – Apretó más su cuello – yo asistiré a UA tras terminar el curso – sonrió con suficiencia – así que un bastado como tú no puede seguirme, ¿me oíste? – Izuku no respondió, no podía por el agarre firme - ¡¿me oíste?!

Azoto de nuevo al peliverde.

─ Así que creo que esto no te debe servir para nada – con su otra mano la cual sostenía el cuaderno aun, lo hizo estallar con su Kosei mientras lo soltaba al ver este chamuscado por la explosión – solo es basura como tú, Deku.

Todos veían y nadie hacia nada, nadie.

Fue entonces que alguien se atrevió a hacer lo impensable

─ Cobarde – susurro alguien.

─ ¡! – Katsuki miro al resto de la clase, todos lo miraban con miedo, ira e impotencia.

Nadie hablo de nuevo, Byakugo miraba alrededor con el fin de identificar la voz, claramente era femenina.

─ ¿Cobarde, eh? – Lanzo a Deku contra la ventana, golpeándose con una banca en el acto para luego caer al suelo mientras tocía y se sobaba la garganta – se equivocan, yo solamente le mostraba a este bastardo que yo soy superior a él, ¡superior a todos ustedes! – choco su palma contra su puño con su kusei activo causando una explosión que movió sus cabellos y creo una luz, haciéndolo verse como un villano más que un héroe – no me ensuciare las manos, no hasta graduarme de UA y superar al héroe número 1, ¡All Might!

All Might era como dijo el rubio, el héroe número 1, siempre salvando a quien lo necesitaba, siempre ayudando al débil y rescatando al que estaba en peligro, claro que no era más que obvio que Bakugou era todo menos un héroe, mucho menos uno comparado con All Might.

─ ¡All Might jamás será superado por alguien como tú! – la misma chica de cabello azul oscuro lacio y con aletas de pez en las orejas grito con lágrimas de furia en los ojos al ver la crueldad de su compañero.

Mas luego cambio su expresión a una de preocupación al ver como el rubio la miraba con instinto asesino.

La chica apretó los dientes y le grito de nuevo.

─ ¡All Might nunca amenazaría a alguien, menos usando una persona como escudo! – Ella grito mientras se encogía y retrocedía ente la presencia intimidante de Katsuki, mas eso no la detuvo de seguir hablando - ¡él no haría tratos con maestros y mucho menos se aprovecharía del débil! – Katsuki tenía varias venas sobresaltadas en su frente mientras la chica temblaba de miedo pero continuo - ¡un villano como tu jamás podrá compararse con All Might!

BOOOM

El rubio sin que nadie pudiera responder uso su kosei y se arrojó a la chica con una expresión de rabia pura, ella sabía sus secretos y los grito frente a todos.

No la mataría, sabía que de hacerlo su oportunidad para asistir a UA seria inexistente de hacerlo, pero un golpe quizás pueda ser pasado por alto por el director.

Se aproximó a la chica y estaba por darle un golpe en el rostro, la peli azul trato de cubrirse y evitar el daño, pero era inevitable.

O eso creyó.

Alguien la cubrió. Izuku.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, él se levantaba y trato de ir con la chica, sabía que ella sería la próxima víctima del rubio, y una vez que este le quito la mirada de encima, se arrojó también contra la chica pero al contrario de Bakugou, la protegería.

La cubrió con sus brazos y la acuno en su pecho ya que estaba cohibida y agachada, él era más alto que ella.

PAM

─ ¡GHUK! – Izuku como pudo mitigo el dolor del golpe con velocidad de Byakugo mientras protegía a la chica.

Se mantuvo de pie y miro por el borde del ojo viendo que Katsuki no noto que era Midoriya el que se movió para protegerla.

Aprovechando eso, estiro su brazo derecho y cubrió a la chica con el izquierdo, abrazándola. Tenso los nudillos y giro su puño para golpear con el dorso de este.

Tiro desde su espalda y tenso los músculos de todo su brazo también, en un arco perfecto, golpeo el rostro de Bakugou.

El golpe le hizo caer un metro lejos de ambos.

Rápidamente tomo el hombro de la chica y le dijo con una expresión decidida.

─ ¡Corre! –

Los segundos pasaban como horas, ella vio el rostro de Izuku.

Siempre lo miro con indiferencia y en cierto grado con lastima, quería ayudarlo pero estaba el riesgo latente de Bakugou.

No era secreto para nadie que el chantajeaba a maestros con tal de pasar sus actos de abuso contra Izuku al que siempre llamaba Deku, un apodo que invento al recrear su nombre con kanjis.

El peliverde siempre tenía una expresión de neutralidad o tristeza y en cierto caso de resignación, ver ese rostro determinado, aunque sea por solo un segundo, le hizo sentir algo extraño en ese momento.

Pero no era tiempo para eso, de hecho no tenía tiempo.

Haciendo caso a las palabras, corrió hasta la salida, en la entrada, varios compañeros de clase fueron capaces de abrirle paso para que huyera, otros se miraron y asintieron y fueron por un profesor, otros fueron por la enfermera para la chica con cuernos la cual tenía una herida en la cabeza que sangraba poco.

Izuku miro al rubio con expectación esperando que se levantara.

Bakugou regreso en si con el dolor en su mejilla derecha y el dolor del impacto en su cuerpo al caer al suelo por el puño de Midoriya.

Tras estar de nuevo en sus cabales miro a todos lados y vio que no estaba la chica pescado, pero si el inútil de Deku.

No sabía como pero el maldito se había levantado y cubrió a la pescado para que escapara.

Y eso le enfurecía.

─ Maldito… ¡Deku! – se arrojó contra el peliverde.

─ (¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?) – se preguntaba mentalmente mientras recibía un golpe de Katsuki en la mejilla derecha, mas no perdió el balance, piso fuertemente y regreso el golpe – (¡no puedo ganarle a Katsuki-san sin un Kosei!) – acepto la realidad, desde los 5 años la había aceptado.

Nunca sería un héroe, jamás lo seria.

Pero entonces, recordó una risa, una risa que marco su vida.

" _ **¿sabes por qué todo está bien?… "**_

No sabía cómo, pero había reprimido ese recuerdo toda su vida.

Recordó como sonreía ante la adversidad. Como reía ante lo imposible. Como superaba los obstáculos.

Pero sobretodo recordó que él lo hacía no por lo correcto, lo justo o lo heroico.

Lo hacía porque para él, había algo importante, algo que todo héroe debe tener siempre en cuenta.

Lo importante, es el tener algo importante…

─ ¡Deku! – Katsuki golpeo a Izuku con su puño derecho en la mandíbula, sintió su cerebro sacudirse, mas no flanqueo.

No podría dejarse derrotar otra vez, no más.

Sabía que era débil, no tenía kusei, amigos o conocidos, pero si sabía que debía decir que no a ciertas cosas que le pasaban, debía detener las acciones de Katsuki de una vez por todas.

Byakugo era fuerte, osado y orgulloso, pero el peliverde sabía que todo eso era porque siempre se comparaba con él, en cierto modo era cobarde y patético al aprovecharse de alguien débil.

Eso le lleno la cabeza a Bakugou de orgullo con prejuicios.

En su mundo era perfecto, un chico con un gran potencial y poder para ser un héroe, alguien invencible.

El simple hecho de que lo comparan con un villano era un insulto para él, solamente hizo lo que quería hacer con tal de conseguir prestigio en la academia.

Convenció a varios maestros con el fin de destacar para hacerle publicidad a la escuela al saber que uno de sus alumnos logro ingresar a UA, con ello obtendrían prestigio y renombre al ser los profesores que lograron ese hecho.

Nunca se esperó que Deku, la basura, se había puesto en su camino, sabía que su poder era genial, que debía ser alabado por todos a su alrededor, ese orgullo le hizo hacer cosas que para el rubio eran correctas, pero para el resto de la gente no eran más que acciones realizadas por un villano.

Es por eso que golpeo a Deku y lo amenazo en ese entonces, con eso sacaría su ira por haber sido ridiculizado, según él, por un perdedor.

Claro que esto puso en la mira a la escuela al hacer que un alumno destacara y que otro sea visto como un inútil en su momento fue la mejor idea, pero viéndolo desde otro punto de vista eso lo ponía en mala situación.

Es por eso que lo golpearía sin usar su kusei.

Podrá ser arrogante y soberbio pero no estúpido.

Su historial tiene que estar perfecto o de lo contrario jamás lograría su sueño de superar al héroe número 1. La riña que tenía ahora mismo con Deku no será marcada más allá de una pelea con al menos 2 días de suspensión, eso lo tenía claro.

También sabía que si alguno de los idiotas de su clase no les convendría el hablar y acusarlo por todo lo que le hacía a Deku, pues Bakugou también les dirá que ellos le siguieron la corriente y también estarán en el mismo bote.

Básicamente todas las cartas en su mano estaban a su favor, quiéranlo o no.

Así que por eso no tendría que preocuparse y entonces podría moler a golpes.

Con eso en mente siguió con su pelea.

Izuku soporto su golpe a la mandíbula. Piso fuerte y le regreso el golpe dándolo en su mejilla izquierda sacándolo de balance.

El peliverde tenía una ventaja y era que gracias a las palizas en grupo que solía darle el rubio se había acostumbrado poco a poco al dolor. En cambio Katsuki, el dolor era algo nuevo para él y eso le enfurecía.

Aprovechando que estaba fuera de balance, el joven Midoriya tomo a Bakugou por el hombro izquierdo del saco que tenía como uniforme.

─ ¡! – Bakugou se sorprendió por esto pero más al ver la expresión de Izuku.

Determinado.

Izuku lo golpeo en el puente de la nariz con la palma extendida de su mano derecha, sangre corrió debajo de sus fosas nasales como señal de que se la había roto.

Izuku hacía tiempo le había pedido a su madre que quería aprender karate para defenderse. Su madre comprendía el motivo tras esto. Así que el entro en su cuerpo para así poder afrentar las futuras pruebas en la academia de policía.

Así que por eso aprovecho del golpe en la nariz de Bakugou para así poder sacarlo de balance, consiguiéndolo.

Extendió las piernas separando las rodillas, apoyando su peso en la pierna izquierda que estaba detrás, tomo al rubio por el costado derecho bajo el brazo. Impulso su cuerpo con la pierna apoyada y luego cambio su centro de gravedad ejerciendo una fuerza en su espalda tensada.

Bakugou giro en el aire mientras Izuku lo tomaba por el saco y lo lanzaba al centro del salón mientras se golpeaba con más bancas.

Izuku jadea por el esfuerzo que hizo en un tiempo tan corto, sabía que Bakugou se jactaba de ser fuerte y claro que podía respaldar eso, pero eso no quita le hecho de que no tiene una táctica de combate como el peliverde.

El sobre esfuerzo en derribarlo era necesario para así ganar tiempo para que aparezcan los maestros, sabía que irán a regañarlo y tal vez a ponerle un castigo de penalización, pero estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Lo que importaba ahora era que el rubio no lastimara a nadie más y él era el chivo expiatorio perfecto, aceptando esto mantendría a Bakugou en control.

El rubio se levantaba del suelo molesto y con dolor, vio con ira a Deku, estaba furioso y tenía dudas ¿Qué fue ese movimiento y el golpe con la palma?

El tipo no tenía amigos, solamente se le ocurrió que quizás esa escoria estaba practicando algún arte marcial o algo así.

Se tapó una fosa nasal y resoplo por la otra para ventilar su nariz, sacando sangre en el proceso, sentía el tabique desviado pero poco le importaba eso en este momento.

Se limitó solamente a los golpes para evitar manchar su "historial perfecto", pero eso era un error contra esa basura que ahora había mostrado los dientes.

Pero para todo perro debe haber una correa y él debía ponérsela.

─ ¡Deku, bastardo! – sin medir consecuencias y cegado ahora totalmente por la ira se abalanzo contra el peliverde con su kosei como dos cohetes, una vez en frente de Deku puso su mano izquierda en el frente, Izuku se cubrió con una defensa que el rubio reconoció.

─ (¡Karate, maldito perro!) – Iracundo por la revelación hizo un movimiento inesperado – ¡Toma esto!

Con su mano apuntando con su mano a los brazos de Izuku realizo una explosión, esta le dejo quemaduras de segundo grado. Pero el asunto no acabo ahí, el rubio uso esa explosión y salto sobre el peliverde y luego impacto con su mano izquierda en la espalda de Deku.

─ ¡GUHK! – sintió el calor en la espalda, era intenso pero nada más, fue una suerte que nunca se quitara el saco. Este le cubrió de la mayor parte de la explosión.

El problema eran sus brazos.

Ambos antebrazos estaban con quemaduras de segundo grado, el dolor era agudo pero apretaba la mandíbula, no se iba a dejar vencer, no más.

Con dolor y todo giro para darle un golpe con la palma de la mano izquierda, mismo que Bakugou había supuesto que haría y atrapo la muñeca de Izuku.

BOOM

─ ¡GUH! – Hizo explotar su muñeca, algo de sangre salpico los rostros de algunos, habían pasado ya 10 minutos.

No sentía su mano, sabía que era una herida grave si la sangre había salpicado hasta los rostros de los compañeros que han estado en silencio todo el tiempo, viendo la batalla entre ambos.

Jamás pensaron que aquel que llamaron perdedor y basura estaba defendiéndose de forma increíble contra el brabucón de Byakugo, pero de la misma forma ellos sabían que no podían hacer nada en su contra.

El término "Estar entre la espada y la pared" era algo que cualquiera podría decir en esta situación, por un lado estaban los que querían parar esta estúpida y unilateral pelea y otros que no querían ver más pero intervenir era meterse en problemas, uno era que serían objetivo de Bakugou en el futuro, otro seria que serían molestados como Izuku al ayudarlo y empezar a juntarse con él, eso era de forma social, académicamente también serían objetivo de los maestros que estaban contra el peliverde.

Izuku se sostuvo el antebrazo y lo bajo, sangre goteaba poco a poco, la herida abierta humeaba y se notaba que estaba expuesto hasta el hueso. Sus nervios habían sido carcomidos por el impacto y parte de los músculos y ligamentos fueron reventados así como parte de los vasos sanguíneos donde fluía la sangre.

Nadie hizo nada más que ahogar un grito ante la visión de esa muñeca y esa mano que colgaba. Algunos se cubrían la boca y otros apretaban los dientes.

Viese como se viese no eran más que cobardes que jamás actuarían para salvar a alguien.

Todos menos una.

* * *

Yuzu Chihiro era una estudiante de tercer año de secundaria.

Ella provenía de una familia que tenía un dojo particular y siempre disfrutaba del entrenamiento de kenjutsu [arte de la espada] que era enseñado por su abuelo. Nació con un Kosei que le permitía controlar diversas cantidades de agua, aunque a ella jamás le intereso eso.

Ella era feliz al tener el talento y la capacidad para poder blandir la Katana [Espada Japonesa] y el dominar las técnicas que han pasado de generación en generación en su familia.

Por eso, no le importaban los sueños de la mayoría de convertirse en héroes para serles de utilidad a la sociedad.

Chihiro jamás creería que encontraría en su clase de tercer año a alguien como ella que viera más allá de ese oficio, hasta que se encontró con Midoriya Izuku.

Un chico bastante lastimero por lo que había escuchado de los chismes entre chicas, no tenía Kosei, talento ni nada que lo hiciera destacar por sobre la media.

Sintiendo lastima como todos por el peliverde no pudo evitar querer evitar el contacto con él, más cuando era acosado por ese rubio engreído de Bakugou Katsuki que gozaba de hacer sufrir a los demás. Pero algo cambio en ella tras descubrir los exámenes alterados por los maestros.

Sabía que la verdad era un secreto a voces y que Bakugou siempre chantajeaba a los profesores involucrados así como sabia de la corrupción en la escuela.

Katsuki siempre intimidaba a aquellos que querían ser héroes y entrar a UA con el fin de ser alguien reconocido por todos, siempre terminaba por hacerlos desistir de su deseo y sueño al atacarlos con bromas pesadas o agredirlos con su Kosei explosivo.

A Chihiro claro, jamás le intereso eso. Pudiera sonar a mal, pero ella quería evitar entrometerse con el rubio y más cuando este acosaba a Midoriya.

Eso hasta que un dia al final del primer año escucho al peliverde murmurar algo sobre aprender Karate en una escuela alejada del distrito con el fin de ser policía.

Eso le sorprendió un poco ya que la mayoría de los chicos que conocía hablaban de ser héroes y claramente Bakugou lo pregonaba a cada rato comparándose con Midoriya y que este jamás seria alguien más que una escoria sin Kosei.

Chihiro sentía que debía decirle algo y que su forma de actuar era todo menos la de un héroe.

Pero era arriesgarse a ser víctima del rubio explosivo y eso era lo último que quería. Más claro, inconscientemente, quería decirle que dejara en paz a Izuku ya que este no apuntaba a UA.

Jamás tuvo el valor de hacerlo.

Hasta hace unos momentos donde amenazo a toda la clase con Midoriya con tal de evitar que notificaran su agresión contra el peliverde y otra compañera. Con eso se aclaró que Bakugou no diferenciaba de géneros.

Ella quiso contenerse, realmente lo deseo, deseaba detener por una vez a Bakugou y que dejara en paz a Izuku de una vez.

Compasión, quizás eso era lo que sentía contra el peliverde. Sabía que en la actualidad el tener kosei te hacia alguien, pero los que no tenían uno sufrían siempre más que el resto.

Izuku no tenía culpa de su biología, solamente tenía mala suerte.

No pudo más y soltó su lengua a sabiendas de las consecuencias.

En efecto, el rubio estallo literalmente contra ella con tal de golpearla, fue entonces que Izuku salto y la protegió del golpe, la protegió.

" _¡Corre!"_

Fue lo que dijo, se preocupaba por ella.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento en su ser en aquel momento? Se preguntaba mientras corría por aquel pasillo que daba a la entrada de la escuela, donde estaban aquellos casilleros para guardar los zapatos de todos. Se detuvo en medio de estos y miro a uno en específico.

Tenía escrito Deku de forma horrible, obviamente era obra de Bakugou.

Se le quedo mirando por unos segundos, segundos que pasaban como horas.

¿Por qué la defendió? Ella sabía kendo, era vice-capitana del club.

¿Por qué no actuó? Era presa del miedo colectivo que generaba Katsuki.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?...

Esa pregunta se hizo varias veces, pero una quedo como la principal en su auto interrogatorio.

¿Por qué dejo que eso pasara?

Dejo a Midoriya a su suerte contra Bakugou, el brabucón corrupto de la escuela, su kosei es peligroso y el peliverde no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

¿Llamaría a un maestro? Era más que obvio que apoyaría más al rubio.

¿El director? Byakugo lo convenció de darle publicidad tras entrar en UA con la condición de no marcar nada en su historial.

Si ella se hubiera defendido, ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

No lo sabía, no quería saberlo y mucho menos quería desearlo.

Los segundos pasaron y en su mente cruzo una idea, una estúpida idea que siempre había ignorado.

¿Todo el mundo desea ser un héroe, por qué?

¿Prestigio, orgullo y renombre como lo que buscaba Bakugou?

No, eso no era.

Siempre en todas las noticias se conocían las hazañas que ellos realizaban siempre.

Salvando a alguien, deteniendo un crimen, arrestando criminales, peleando contra villanos.

¿Qué tiene eso de grandioso?

Recordó entonces el rostro del joven Izuku.

Determinado.

Chihiro golpeo su cabeza contra los casilleros, golpeando el del peliverde impotente.

No había alumnos ahí ni nadie que la escuchara.

No había ningún héroe en ese momento. Todos o habían ido a casa o a los clubes.

Pero ahora estaba sola, llorando de impotencia y con sus orejas de pez caídas mientras desahogaba algo de su frustración.

Entonces recordó sus palabras.

" _¡All Might nunca amenazaría a alguien, menos usando una persona como escudo!"_

" _¡él no haría tratos con maestros y mucho menos se aprovecharía del débil!"_

" _¡un villano como tu jamás podrá compararse con All Might!"_

Todas esas palabras salieron de su boca, pero hubo una que no debía decir, no tenía ese derecho.

"Cobarde"

Quería golpearse a sí misma, por inercia dijo esa palabra que era claramente lo que la definía a la perfección.

Era hija de una prestigiosa familia, dinero le sobraba, no tenía que preocuparse por ello. Era buena en Kendo y sabía técnicas de un maestro así como era la favorita de algunas chicas de primer y segundo año. Tenía claros sus objetivos en la vida.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía vacía?

" _ **¿sabes por qué todo está bien?… "**_

─ ¡! – recordó aquel video que siempre veía su hermanito cuando tenía 5 años y habían regresado de la consulta médica para comprobar su kusei, ella tenía 10 años en ese momento.

En una situación de riesgo, él sonreía, burlándose del miedo y riendo contra la zozobra. Su voz profunda y contundente dijo eso.

Era increíble que su hermanito la obligara a ver ese video que siempre veían todos una y otra y otra vez, más la curiosidad gano dentro de Chihiro y vio el video. Sorprendiéndose de como ese héroe salvaba a todos.

Salvar a todos… Salvar… todos…

─ Salvar… – entre lágrimas algo afloro en su corazón, un deseo que jamás pensó, un sueño que no era suyo se creó a partir del rostro de un chico y el frágil corazón de una damisela en peligro.

Yuzu Chihiro no sabía si cometería suicidio o si lograría un cambio en su corta vida, pero si algo sabia era que no podía ponerse a llorar en un momento como ese.

Limpiándose con el suéter del uniforme, regreso al salón no sin antes detenerse por algo en el baño.

No sabía ella misma que estaba haciendo ni que lograría con ello. Pero de todos modos lo haría conscientemente.

¿Por qué?

Se preguntó de nuevo pero esta vez no con miedo, resignación o lastima generados por ese Rubio explosivo. Sino por ayudar a alguien que la necesitaba en ese momento.

" _ **¿sabes por qué todo está bien?… "**_

La voz sonó de nuevo, pero esta vez ella daría la respuesta a esa pregunta.

* * *

─ Porque yo estoy aquí – dijo Chihiro al entrar de nuevo al salón mientras tenía en sus manos dos Bou-ken [espadas de madera] hechos completamente de agua.

Su Kosei, Permeabilidad del agua, le permitía alterar la forma del agua en cualquier cosa que ella deseaba, solo debía imaginarlo y con ello el líquido adquiría la forma deseada.

Ella era espadachín, la mejor forma que conocía era una espada.

Con esas armas en ambas manos se dispuso a cumplir lo que muchos temían. Enfrentarse a Byakugo.

Noto como Midoriya estaba en el suelo de rodillas sujetando su brazo izquierdo y en su muñeca había una herida horrible así como quemaduras notables en ambos brazos.

Pero también noto que Bakugou tenía sangre saliendo de su nariz, quizás Izuku lo golpeo, pensaba.

Apuntando con su espada de agua en su derecha hacia el rubio, este la miro con duda pero con ira contenida que se notaba más que un árbol de cerezo floreciendo en pleno otoño.

─ Bakugou-kun – le llamo por su apellido – te pido que dejes a Midoriya-kun en paz.

─ ¿HA? – ¿Quién es esta tipa que se digna a hablarle de esa manera?, ¿Conocida de Deku?

─ No lo repetiré de nuevo, Bakugou-kun – preparo su otra espada en su cintura como si fuera a desenvainar rápidamente.

─ Oye, tú – su voz tenia tono de que no creía lo que veía – ¿acaso eres conocida de esta escoria? - Ridículo, que Deku tenga por conocida a esa cara de pescado era un buen chiste, tanto que no pudo evitar sonreír pese al dolor en la nariz y en la espalda causadas por el peliverde – Eso sí que es interesante.

─ Quisiera pedirte que guardes silencio y hagas lo que te pido – su voz era seria, no le gustaba – o hablaremos de otra forma – movió la espada de su derecha y la posiciono en diagonal.

Bakugou pensó: ¿Esa chica pescado no lo había insultado hace 15 minutos? Si, sin duda era ella, la que le dijo "villano". Algo ridículo en el pequeño mundo de Katsuki, él era claramente el héroe y lo demostraría, demostraría que el traería renombre y prestigio a esta escuela, solamente no debía tener manchas en su historia, era todo según él.

Aunque para el resto es claramente corrupción, Bakugou creía que era lo correcto y lo mejor que podía hacer para cumplir su objetivo.

Tenía un Kosei genial, debía ser respetado y alabado por ello, el demostraría que todos estaban por debajo y era superior a la media.

Solamente le demostraba a Deku que él no era nadie en un mundo con poderes.

Hacerlo sentir miserable era su deleite personal. Que él lo haya golpeado por defender a esa cara de pescado que la había insultado era absurdo y gracioso pero sobre todo imperdonable para el rubio.

Lo gracioso del asunto es que ahora ese pez haya vuelto, ¿acaso regreso para que el tiburón la devore asada?

─ no me hagas reír, Kisame [juego de palabras que significan "Tú" pero mezclado con "Tiburón", aunque también se traduce como "Tiburón demoniaco"] – para Byakugo ella no era nada más que alguien del montón, una piedra en el camino que se le puso en frente.

Chihiro dio un paso al frente y pateo el piso debajo de ella, con el impulso suficiente se acercó a Bakugou que estaba con la guardia baja e ingreso por el frente.

─ ¡! – Puso ambas espadas cerca de su cuerpo, la derecha estaba en su cuello y la izquierda en su costado, muchos tragaron duro ante lo que vieron.

Bakugou tenía un hilo de sangre que se mezclaba con el agua que conforma el filo de esta. En su costado izquierdo había una mancha de un leve corte que se veía por su camisa. El rubio no tenía el saco y era reacio a usarlo.

No sabía el motivo y deseaba, gritaba, exigía saber el motivo, él porque esta chica pescado era peligrosa.

Jamás se interesó en nadie, no tenía amigos ya que pensó que no los necesitaría, solamente serían peones para molestar al peliverde o escalones para avanzar al tener mejores notas en todas las materias aunque no notaba que las había comprado.

Cualquiera de los demás estudiantes no eran relevantes para él, simplemente bastaba con una amenaza o un buen golpe y el resultaría victorioso.

Que esta chica lo amenaza y sea capaz de herirlo de esta forma le era ridículamente imposible.

No debía moverse, de hacerlo su cabeza rodaría y su torso seria divido en dos. No era estúpido pero si orgulloso. Sabia el efecto de corte usado a presión y como era usado en minería y construcción.

De alguna forma su mente trataba de comprender esas armas, solo sintió el frio de la humedad y luego el calor de un corte en un instante y solamente poso ambas espadas en su ser.

Chihiro por otro lado.

─ (¡Que diantres estoy haciendo!) – Internamente estaba asustada – (Estas espadas las hice de momento con agua del grifo y el filo lo base en una sierra eléctrica, ¿se dará cuenta? ¡Es obvio que sí!) – Chihiro había visto un documental de arte de tallar madera y ahí vio como usaban diversas hojas en las motosierras para conseguir diversas texturas y cortes en la madera.

Creyó que usar el mismo efecto en las espadas de agua lograría sorprenderlo y lo logro, pero sabía que a pesar de ser una persona desagradable en todo sentido de la palabra, no era tonto.

Si se daba cuenta de su ventaja oculta estaría acabada, no por nada era el más fuerte de la escuela ya que respaldaba eso.

─ (¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto!) – por fuera tenía una expresión fría como el hielo y quieta como la superficie de un lago, pero por dentro sentía un rio de emociones agitadas, ninguna favorable.

Bakugou estaba quieto, pensando.

─ (¡esta maldita cara de koi [Pez Japonés], me tiene en jaque!) – Tras él estaba la ventana de la escuela, en frente, esta cara de salmón con espadas que le había cortado, quiéralo o no debía reconocerla – (¡lo que me preocupa son esas cosas de agua, parecen barras pero tienen un filo ridículamente bueno!) – con tan solo posar las espadas "aparentemente" sin filo recibió el corte y lo sintió, ¡Incluso le corto tras la ropa! – (¿Quién demonios es ella?)

Por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo de otra persona que le hacía frente. Le molestaba pero no podía moverse. Tendría que buscar una oportunidad, ¡ahora!

─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – el director, un hombrecillo regordete, bajito y con su cabello atado en dos cuernos que iban hacia arriba y se movían como antenas, su bigote era corto y como una brocha, sus ojos eran pesados y veían con una expresión, muy rara en él, de asombro ante lo que había pasado.

* * *

Tiempo atrás un alumno de la clase de 3ero había llegado corriendo a su oficina y le comento que el joven Bakugou Katsuki había herido a varios de sus compañeros y estaba fuera de control.

El director en realidad estaba pasando por una crisis, varios maestros convencidos por Bakugou habían cometido varias faltas en contra del sistema educativo y el comité de educación estaba tras su cuello. Se dejó embaucar por el rubio y la junta escolar de padres había mandado varias quejas en contra del mismo por diversos motivos que, por falta de juicio, recaían en su cuenta.

El joven rubio era fuerte y eso no lo negaba, pero es mentalmente inestable y la escuela ya tenía suficientes problemas con el asunto del comité como para tener en cuenta las quejas de los padres contra el rubio que si bien no eran muchas, eran preocupantes.

Cometió un error y no lo volvería a cometer, debía poner en silla al iracundo chico y lo haría de una u otra forma, ya sea con suspensión de una semana en exámenes, retrasarlo por un año o de plano expulsarlo.

Si bien su sueño era admirable, sus acciones para hacerlo realidad no. Corrupción, acoso escolar, daño al inmueble y más eran los que debía marcar en el historial escolar de Bakugou.

Por eso cuando ese alumno llego y decía que el joven había causado más problemas no lo dejaría pasar por alto otra vez.

Con prisa fue hasta el salón de la clase A para controlar la situación. Si bien algún maestro había llegado de seguro apoyaría a Katsuki, más aun si el joven Midoriya, el chico sin kosei, estaba involucrado de por medio.

Cuando llego, el salón tenía bancas y sillas regadas por todas partes, había rastros de quemaduras en el piso en dirección a los alumnos que se quedaron fuera del salón, algunos tenían heridas leves y una estaba inconsciente y con una herida seria en su cabeza.

Como sospechaba, el joven Izuku estaba en el lugar con heridas graves en ambos brazos y una muy severa en su muñeca derecha, noto antes que algunos estudiantes tenían manchas de sangre en su rostro. Supuso que al usar su kosei la herida salpico sangre que se esparció.

Bakugou era contenido por una alumna, si no mal recordaba era Yuzu Chihiro, una de las chicas del club de kendo. Noto como ella usaba espadas de agua con el fin de retener al rubio, algo que sin duda no aprobaría pero no era tiempo para eso.

El director paso al frente y llamo a ambos jóvenes.

─ ¡Señor Bakugou, señorita Yuzu! – todo el mundo miro al adulto que recién llegaba a controlar la situación.

─ ¡Director Togawa! – Yuzu, por inercia y descuido, separo levemente los filos del cuerpo del rubio y este no iba a desaprovechar.

─ (¡Ahora ya!) – Katsuki retrocedió hasta quedar fuera del alcance de las espadas pero no se confiaba, apunto al frente con sus manos y detono una explosión, Chihiro se cubrió del impacto con sus armas de agua y era lo que Bakugou quería, una distracción.

Aprovechando el impulso, que lo mando a la ventana giro por sobre su eje y piso el marco de la ventana, lo uso como base para impulsarse y dirigirse hacia la chica, no le importaba el director presente, ni las repercusiones o las consecuencias, lo que ahora quiera era freír a esa chica que había osado herirlo con su kosei.

─ ¡Muere, Kisame! – ella abrió los ojos y lo único que podía ver era la mano derecha de Bakugou acercándose a ella. El tiempo corría lento. Sabía que era mala idea hacerle frente y esa mano acercándose a su rostro era prueba de lo estúpida que era, la nitroglicerina que segrega en sus palmas era peligroso, estaba cerca de cubrir todo su rostro.

Si explotaba a esa distancia era malo, si se acercaba mas era peor.

Justo cuando su mano estaba por agarrar su cabeza. Midoriya se movió.

Empujo a Bakugou para estrellarlo contra el pizarrón del salón.

Esa chica que lo defendió cuando estaba malherido estaba en peligro, pero él estaba sin fuerzas, cansado y con sus brazos inutilizados no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad.

Fue cuando ella llego y lo contuvo el tiempo suficiente para que el director llegara y pueda controlar esto. Pero se sorprendió como el vil de Katsuki había huido de la posición que lo tenía y contraatacaba con claras intenciones asesinas.

"¡Corre, huye, no puedes contra él!"

Eso quería gritar pero no podía, los segundos pasaron pero él estaba dispuesto a herirla o matarla ¿Qué tan dispuesto esta por satisfacer su ego? Era lo que Izuku se preguntaba.

No.

No lo dejaría.

No permitiría que hiciera más daño.

Con un último impulso, Izuku cargo contra Bakugou, que estaba en el aire tras saltar de la cornisa de la ventana que uso como plataforma para impulsarse. No tenía defensa y estaba expuesto.

Apretando la mandíbula para mitigar el dolor en ambos brazos, tomo a Katsuki por el torso con el fin de alejarlo de la peli azul.

Yuzu Chihiro, vice-capitana del club de kendo. Midoriya conocía a la chica pero nunca trato con ella hasta ese dia.

Jamás pensó que sería víctima del explosivo rubio solo por defenderlo. Le agradecería después por ello.

Pero ahora trataba de salvarla de una muerte segura.

BOOM

Activo su kosei. Una explosión se dio en el lugar.

Chihiro caía de espaldas, no sentía el lado izquierdo de su rostro, su ojo del mismo lado estaba en blanco y escuchaba un pitido en sus oídos, perdiendo equilibrio por el impacto. Sentía un calor abrasador en el resto de su cara, sus espadas de agua se convirtieron en un mero charco en el suelo.

No pudo gritar, una pesadez la invadió tras perder la visión en el ojo y caer de lleno en el suelo.

Al mismo tiempo, Katsuki e Izuku se estrellaron contra el pizarrón, quebrándolo un poco por el impacto. El par estaban en el suelo, Katsuki era imparable enfadado, Izuku no podía moverse, no sentía que podía hacerlo, pero algo lo impulsaba a levantarse.

Vio rápidamente a Chihiro y un nudo se le formo en la garganta. Humo salía del lado izquierdo debido a que su cabello caía por su rostro y cubría la horrible quemadura que había sufrido por parte de Katsuki.

─ ¡! – Las palabras "¡Yuzu-san!" querían salir de su garganta pero no podrían.

─ ¡HYAAA!- varias compañeras gritaban.

─ ¡Rápido, llamen a la enfermera! – el director grito rápidamente mientras se arrodillo ante Chihiro la cual tenía una herida en su rostro, había agua regada por el suelo consecuencia del kosei de Chihiro.

─ ¡Yuzu-chan! –

─ ¡Chihiro-tan! –

Varias compañeras y alumnos fueron en su auxilio, pero el director no les dejo acercarse.

\- Esperen, denle espacio – reviso la herida y agrio el gesto, el ojo izquierdo estaba reventado, el parpado y el musculo estaban carcomidos y la mejilla estaba roja y demostraba quemaduras parciales, la oreja izquierda estaba carcomida ya que también presentaba quemaduras.

Yuzu Chihiro tenía en sus mejillas branquias y las del lado izquierdo estaban sangrando, esto era malo.

Rápidamente saco su teléfono y llamo a emergencias.

─ Hola, necesito ayuda en la secundaria Kumarumo, tenemos a varios heridos – mientras el director atendía la llamada nadie les prestó atención al par de Midoriya y Bakugou.

─ Maldito – Bakugou se levantaba de donde estaba, herido y con dolor en el hombro izquierdo, no podía mover bien el brazo izquierdo, por alguna razón sentía mareos y es que de un lado de la cabeza estaba sangrando.

─ Y-yuzu-s-san – Deku por otro lado no se preocupaba por sí mismo, deseaba que la chica no fuera herida pero no evito eso. Izuku sabía que la explosión era para explotar su cabeza, fue una suerte que solo afectara el lado izquierdo de su rostro, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Ella fue herida, eso lo vio, pero lo peor es que, quiéralo o no, fue a causa de su debilidad.

No podía levantarse, Izuku estaba sin fuerzas, había perdido algo de sangre, paro estaba cansado tras evitar las explosiones y las heridas causadas por el rubio.

De la nada, algo jalo a Izuku, la mano derecha de Katsuki.

─ ¡Maldito nerd! – lo estrello contra la ventana.

CRACK

Esta se fracturo con la fuerza que lo arrojo, Izuku contuvo el grito de dolor, estaba aprendiendo a contener su dolor y apretando la mandíbula era lo menos que podía hacer.

TAP

El malvado de Bakugou no tenía freno, tomo a Midoriya por la cabeza por el rostro y lo azoto contra el marco de esta.

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

─ ¡basura inútil! – una y otra vez estrello su cabeza contra el marco - ¡inútil, inuit, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil!

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

Varias veces lo azoto contra el marco, al grado de que el peliverde no podía estar ni en pie, antes de caer, Bakugou lo tomo del rosto con más fuerza y lo estrello de nuevo contra el vidrio.

CRACK

Aún más se quebró este pero no se rompió.

─ ¡Maldito inútil sin kosei! – Apretó el agarre en su rostro - ¡todo mi trabajo, todos mis logros!

Bakugou finalmente lo vio, vio que hizo mal, le pago a los maestros y los convenció de ir contra el perdedor de Deku, el director lo tenía bailando en su palma, pero ahora eso ya no tenía sentido.

Hirió a compañeros y dos están inconscientes y con heridas graves, sabía que esto quedaría en su expediente y que su sueño se arruino.

Pero de algo que estaba seguro en su pequeño mundo es que Deku tenía la culpa, si él no le hubiera hecho enfurecer con ese estúpido cuaderno, nada de esto pasaría.

Fue culpa de Deku desde el principio, siempre lo fue.

Él no tenía kosei pero quería ser un héroe, absurdo según el mundo entero. Bakugou solo se lo demostraría cada dia de su patética existencia.

Eso hasta que esa escoria lo hizo enfadar y por ende causo todo esto.

Pero en realidad, solo estaba negando la misma.

Era solo un niño haciendo un berrinche antes de ser castigado.

─ ¡arruinados por tu culpa, Deku! – grito furioso, Deku se atrevió a retarlo, lo hirió y para colmo, por su culpa ahora tendrá su expediente marcado, con esto no será aceptado en UA.

¿Manipulo la realidad por protección propia? Si.

Solo eso hacia Bakugou, todo lo que hacía lo justificaba internamente como algo para su futuro, aunque esto sea malo en su totalidad por lo que el chico tendía a salirse de la realidad y entrar en su pequeño mundo.

Aunque esta vez, hará algo que lo sacara de su falsa realidad.

─ ¡Muere! – activo su kosei.

BOOM

Una explosión nubla su cara, su visión se volvió borrosa, perdió el equilibrio y no sintió sus pies en el suelo.

CRASH

El vidrio se quebró, el salón estaba en el tercer piso y el resto de los chicos estaban en el pasillo.

Chihiro recuperaba el sentido y vio a Bakugou azotar a Midoriya contra el marco de la ventana y luego como uso su kosei para explotar el rostro del peliverde, lo que siguió después, la dejó helada.

Midoriya Izuku, un chico sin kosei que una vez deseo ser héroe, cayo por la ventana con varias heridas en su cuerpo.

Mientras caía, los segundos pasaban, no sabía como pero se sentía ligero, calmado y tranquilo, como si fuera a librarse de todo, el pitido en sus oídos no le permitió escuchar una voz que clamo por él, la de Chihiro histérica.

─ ¡MIDORIYA-KUN! –

* * *

Oscuridad, era todo lo que veía, estaba flotando en algún lugar vacío y todo lo que veía era oscuridad.

No sentía nada, miedo, angustia y zozobra que es lo que una persona normal sentiría, por alguna razón Izuku no lo sentía.

Tampoco bienestar, tranquilidad o calma por lo que paso, ningún sentimiento pasaba en su corazón.

Solamente estaba rodeado por la nada y el vacío en ese espacio negro infinito.

─ _¿Sientes algo, niño?_ – una voz, femenina, una que nunca había escuchado en su corta vida, hablo de aquella nada.

Era extraño, pero sentía algo de calidez y nada de malicia en aquella pregunta, no, de hecho no podía captarla ya que no sentía nada.

Pero no por ello no iba a negarse a responder, de todos modos, ya estaba muerto.

¿No es así?

─ Nada – el tono vacío salió impregnando su voz – no siento nada – la verdad era clara – ¿Por qué debería sentir algo si ya estoy muerto?

Era más que obvio, toda su vida fue lo que muchos denominarían, un asco.

Nación sin un kosei, cosa que le dificulto la vida. Era acosado por un brabucón desde el jardín de niños. No tenía amigos…

Su padre abandono a él y a su madre y todo por su culpa.

¿Qué más podía desear que la muerte? Era lo más justo.

Pero la vida desgraciadamente no es justa.

─ _Fufufu_ – aquella voz rio como si viera algo divertido, ¿Qué había de divertido si ya estaba en el Yomi [inframundo del folclore japonés]? – _lo gracioso es que tú no estás muerto, niño._

─ ¡! – ¿dijo lo que creyó decir? Claro que lo dijo ¡Es más que obvio!

─ _Dime, niño_ – la voz hablo de nuevo, pero esta vez era más seria - _¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en esta oscuridad?_

¿Cuánto tiempo?

─ _Recuerdo que hacia no muchos siglos, hubo alguien como tú_ – empezó a relatar algo, un recuerdo quizá. Izuku no lo sabía – _alguien miserable, abandonado por todos y prácticamente un don nadie._

¿Alguien como él?

─ _Sin embargo eso jamás lo detuvo_ – prosiguió – _fue el único que mostro sus dientes hacia mi persona –_ la voz fue sonando con melancolía – _es por eso que lo respete y jure velar por su familia en un futuro –_ la voz sonó con más fuerza, tal que lo hizo sentirse cohibido ante el tono que usaba - _¡Es por eso que te lo preguntare de nuevo, niño!_

 _FLUSH_

El fuego apareció.

Una llamarada, una hoguera incandescente de color verde oscuro. El brillo de esta lo cegó momentáneamente.

La oscuridad desapareció y el fuego se redujo, aun se mantenía pero ahora podía verter la luz suficiente como para verse a sí mismo.

Izuku se vio, estaba desnudo y rodeado por las llamas, más estas no eran quemantes y bravas, sino cálidas y reconfortantes, como el calor que emana de un abrazo de una madre.

La luz verde era tenue pese al color de aquellas brazas lo ilumino.

Pronto una brecha se abrió entre las mismas. Fue ahí cuando la vio.

En una brecha de oscuridad que se abrió entre el fuego estaba saliendo una figura, una mucho más grande que la heroína Lady Mountain, mucho más grande.

Una silueta demoniaca, fue lo único con lo que comparo aquel ser que se encontraba emergiendo de la oscuridad hacia el fuego y se presentaba a Midoriya.

Enormes cuernos que se movían hacia atrás, una boca amorfa y alargada con cientos de dientes en su haber más una lengua larga y serpenteante se movía por entre estos. Era delgada y con extremidades largas.

Podía ver que usaba una especie de kimono [prenda de vestir femenina autóctona de Japón] negro con diseños de flores rojas, como si hubieran sido pintadas con sangre en un lienzo de maldad.

Una mirada de furia en aquellos ojos rojos. Sus orbes lucen como un par de puertas al mismo infierno.

─ _Te lo preguntare de nuevo, niño_ – hablo la voz pero ahora veía que era aquel demonio frente a él. Con su cuerpo aparentemente demacrado lucia oculto por aquel vestido largo – _¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte en la oscuridad de tu ser?_

¿La oscuridad en su ser?

─ _Si, la oscuridad que te rodea ahora mismo es tuya y nadie más que tú mismo la creaste –_ hablo ese ser con el cabello blanco ondeante – _no es algo que yo misma cree, pero no es posible que alguien tenga tanta oscuridad en su interior._

¿Él la creo?

─ _Para tener una ansiedad así de profunda o el mundo de be odiarte o nadie te amo, niño_ – no sabía porque pero sentía que podía confiar en ese ser aparentemente demoniaco – _es por eso que quiero escucharte, niño._

─ ¿perdón? – el joven peliverde miro al ser con duda, de algún modo cuando el fuego verde apareció el joven pudo ver que aun podía tener sentimientos y sensaciones de vida, creía que estaba muerto, pero no lo estaba, tenía dudas ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Quién es ese demonio?, ¿Por qué habla como mujer?

Pero la duda de la oscuridad es la que la que en este momento tenía mayor importancia.

Ahora dime…

" _ **¿quieres hacer justicia o seguir lamentándote en esta oscuridad?"**_

* * *

 **bien chicos, espero sus reviews y comentarios, bueno, quiero que sepan que este fic sera oscuro en ciertas partes e incluirán muchos OC´s, sin mencionar que aquí será un camino distinto del canon, si bien a muchos no les gusta, aquí deku sera antiheroe. Ojo, no sera a lo Deadpool, sino a lo Hellboy, osea, no todo es Marvel o DC amigos, Dark Horse maneja temas mas maduros que Imagen Comics, Dark Horse maneja los comics de Alien y Predator, muy sangrientos de hecho y manejan un buen arte conceptual. Lo malo de Marvel y DC es que no se enfoca en esos antieheroes que manejan, digo, Ghost Rider, Punisher y demás antiheroes son malogrados que no tienen mucha relevancia en su universo, por lo que aquí me enfocare en un estilo mas maduro y serio, así que evitenme la penosa necesidad de reviews o PM pidiendo a Superman o Spiderman, por lo que eso es todo.**

 **Por cierto, este fic esta 100% libre de Yaoi y con 1000% de acción y muerte. Si les gustan las películas de los 80´s con actores de verdad y sin CGI sabran de que va la cosa.**

 **En fin, hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Un comienzo diferente

**_Bueno, eme aquí presentando el capitulo._**

 ** _Espero que sea de su agrado, desgraciadamente no podre responder sus reviews ya que apenas estoy entrando en este fandom, y qisiera alcanzar al menos los 30 para empezar a responderlos._**

 ** _Les recomiendo las historias de mis colegas del crimen, Jair D, The Devil Zero e IzanagiOmega, a los cuales los saludo con honor._**

 _ **Sin mas demora, disfruten no sin antes mencionar que esta hisotria no es mia, se respetan los derechos de autor y** **demás**_ _ **.**_

 ** _¡ADELANTE!_**

* * *

 _Hace mucho tiempo. En la quinta región de Kamakura, Hojyo, hubo un regente que vivía aterrado._

 _Un espíritu de maldad le atormentaba en sus sueños._

 _Un oni [ogro japonés]_

 _Este le daba pesadillas sobre lo terrible que era como líder de la región, su mala prevención del futuro y el terrible futuro para la provincia._

 _El regente vivió por varios días con este espíritu que lo atormentaba a tal grado que le temía a la oscuridad de la noche._

 _Hasta que al quinto dia, algo cambio._

 _Como los días anteriores, el ogro le atormento en la noche, en sus sueños._

 _El regente perdía las esperanzas, no había nada que lo detenga. El ogro sentía su fuerza crecer._

 _Hasta que lo vio._

 _Un joven Ronin [samurái sin maestro, desertor, traidor, samurái sin honor] que blandía una espada de filo verdoso, combatió contra el ogro._

 _El ogro le dio batalla y se defendió de forma formidable, pese a ser un sueño. El regente observo el combate entre ambos._

 _El final el ogro fue derrotado y encarcelado en la espada de este Ronin._

 _El regente despertó de aquel sueño y vio con alegoría que ya no se sentía mal, el ogro se fue y la oscuridad de su corazón fue disipada._

 _Al séptimo dia, a las afueras de la provincia, se hablaba de un joven Ronin que quería ver al regente._

 _Este le recibió y vio que era el mismo guerrero que elimino a ese Youkai [espíritu japonés, demonio, ser sobrenatural]._

 _El Ronin no dijo su nombre, más le entrego al regente la espada, logrando así recibir un nuevo amo al cual servir._

 _Su espada es parte de las Tenka-goken [katanas míticas y reales de Japón]._

 _Onimaru, la espada del ogro de los sueños… y este es su mito._

 _Pero la historia es incierta y nada exacta._

 _Sin embargo… ¿esa es la verdadera historia del ogro?_

 _Nadie lo sabe._

* * *

Tres días.

Hace 3 días que ocurrió aquello que aún estaba fresco en su mente.

En una habitación del hospital de la ciudad, se encuentra Midoriya Izuku, un chico que no tenía kosei.

Hace 3 días el cayo por la ventana del tercer piso de la escuela Kumarumo. El director Togawa llamo a servicios de emergencia.

Había 5 alumnos heridos de gravedad, más sin embargo todo el asunto se tomó como un accidente que resulto tras una broma de mal gusto.

Yuzu sabía la verdad.

Tras llegar la primera ambulancia ayudaron al joven Midoriya el cual estaba en situación de riesgo, tenía rotos la pierna y el brazo izquierdo, su mano derecha estaba sangrando mucho y su rostro estaba irreconocible.

Chihiro perdió la visión en el ojo izquierdo y la sensibilidad de ese lado en su rostro, además su oreja de pez y sus branquias fueron afectadas, tenía que usar bastón por unos 6 meses para la rehabilitación y debía tener que tomar medicamentos para ayudar con su respiración.

Ella eso poco le importaba.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba era el peliverde que se encontraba en coma.

Conectado a una maquina respiratoria y el sonido del electrocardiograma [la máquina que hace BEB en los hospitales] era lo que se veía. Un respirador artificial le daba un soporte de vida temporal.

Cuando le notificaron a la familia de Yuzu, su padre y su abuelo fueron quienes acudieron para asegurar el estado de la chica, si bien les impacto el que ella resultase herida, no pudieron evitar sentirse culpables ante la impotencia del estado actual de la peli azul.

Su madre lloro al verla en ese estado.

Tras conocer la historia por parte de un par de sus amigas, no pudieron evitar querer agradecerle al joven Midoriya por haberla defendido, pero Yuzu sentía que debía ser regañada por su abuelo, era estricto pero no un monstruo.

Su abuelo le dijo en cara que hizo mal al subestimar a su adversario, pero que también fue algo grato su actuar por el bien de otros.

Si bien la joven Chihiro recibió un apoyo en las palabras de su abuelo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Izuku.

Mas cuando vio a su madre llorar en la habitación de al lado al segundo dia. Era un llanto que le causaba un dolor terrible.

Inko Midoriya, la madre de Izuku, clamaba que la perdonara, que era su culpa.

Yuzu no era alguien que juzgaba a todos, hablo un poco con ella para poder mitigar el shock de ver a su único hijo en ese estado.

Fue entonces que se enteró de la vida del pobre Izuku.

A los 5 años su examen de kosei resulto en negativo, causando que su padre este un poco decepcionado.

Con el tiempo y a los 8 años su padre los abandono a él y a su madre. Resulta que tenía otra familia en China y que su otro hijo era menor a Izuku por un año.

Obvio que ella no podía soportarlo, pero el entonces pequeño peliverde le dio fuerzas para seguir, seria duro pero vería por ese niño y protegería esa sonrisa que una vez le ayudo, sin dudas Izuku sería un gran héroe y eso lo sabía.

También sabia de los problemas causados por el hijo de una conocida suya de su vecindario.

Bakugou siempre molestaba al pobre y se la pasaba comparándolo con él. Jamás entendió el comportamiento de ese niño hasta el dia de hoy cuando escucho que su hijo fue arrojado por una ventana y estaba al borde de la muerte.

Afortunadamente y gracias a la ayuda de una de las maestras de U.A., Recovery Girl, fue de ayuda para que pudiera curar al joven Midoriya, cosa que logro ya que con su poder logro cerrar las heridas y curar sus huesos rotos de su rostro, mano, pierna y brazo. Pero el rostro no pudo evitar tener una enorme cicatriz en forma de estrella.

Yuzu se sentía mal, el chico ya estaba curado en mayor parte y estaba estable. Pero aún seguía en estado de coma y no había despertado en 3 días.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en una silla de ruedas mirando con su ojo derecho mientas parte de su rostro seguía con vendas, Recovery Girl le ayudo a sanar su rostro y con ello recupero parte de su oído, pero como Izuku, su rostro quedo marcado por una cicatriz y su ojo quedo ciego por completo.

Debía usar silla de ruedas ya que no podía pararse, el efecto de la explosión le causo que su oído sufriera gravemente y perdiera su centro de gravedad. Por ello debía permanecer sentada, pero su insistencia de ver al peliverde fue tal que una de las enfermeras le dio permiso y fue a visitarlo.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal por verlo en ese estado.

Lo estuvo observando, pero se sentía hipócrita.

Hace no mucho ella evitaba tener contacto con él, pero tras escuchar que no deseaba ser héroe como el resto quería poder hablar con él.

Fue una cobardía no ayudarlo, pero ahora estaba preocupada por él.

─ _Recuerda que siempre debes regresar el favor que te hagan, Yuzu –_ la voz de su padre resonó en su cabeza – _una persona que no sabe aceptar ayuda es una que no reconoce a otros, ese joven te salvo, por eso debemos agradecerle de la forma correcta._

─ Jii-sama – susurro al oír las palabras de su abuelo. Era algo estricto pero justo y honesto en su actuar, sabía que la regañaría por no combatir bien pero recibió más un consejo que un castigo.

─ _Yuzu… –_ la voz de su madre, su tono era triste, deprimente – _no soporto… que fueras herida de ese modo… –_ lloro frente a ella –… _pero no soportaría si te perdiera –_ recordó el abrazo fuerte que le dio – _por eso, te pido que le agradezcas a ese chico, que te salvo la vida._

─ Yo… ─ hablo por primera vez en una hora – yo… lamento que esto pasara – apretó sus puños en sus piernas – pero… no puedo dejar de pensar que esto se pudo evitar – hablo como si esperaba que la escuchara – si yo… no hubiera actuado de ese modo… ─ lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos bajando y cayendo en sus manos – si no… SNIF… si no te hubiera ignorado… - su tono triste y sus lágrimas demostraba que estaba arrepentida, sentía lastima de él, pero aún era más el asco consigo misma sobre su estupidez de evitar contacto con Izuku, cosa que pudo evitar esta situación ─… ninguno habría sido herido… no habrías caído, quizás… quizás…

Se quebró, Yuzu lloraba frente a un Izuku en coma, se sentía mal.

Impotente, hipócrita, algo débil pero sobretodo, culpable.

─ ¡Perdón!... ¡Midoriya-kun! – Sabía que no le respondería, estaba frente a él, a un costado de su camilla, tan cerca y tan lejos, esperando que sus gritos fueran oídos por el peliverde, desahogándose - ¡perdóname, por favor!

Seguía llorando, la enfermera entro al oírla gritar, no pudo evitar ahogar un grito ante la escena.

Yuzu lloraba, sentía que no debía aguantar esta tristeza, pero debía sacarla de algún modo…

TAP

─ ¡! – sintió algo cálido sobre su mano, abrió los ojos y miro ora mano, una que tenía una marca roja, una cicatriz.

Era la mano de Izuku.

Miro hacia la camilla y lo vio sentado, había tomado su mano y en su rostro, pese a verse desfigurado por la explosión de Bakugou, se veía en sus ojos el mismo sentimiento… determinado.

Izuku apretó su mano, luego…

FLUSH.

Su rostro se encendió. Un fuego verde y majestuoso fue lo que sorprendió a Yuzu para luego mostrar el cráneo de Izuku.

Sus manos, su cuerpo entero. Todo fue consumido por el fuego dejando solamente el esqueleto del peliverde, en su cabeza, sobre su frente, se crearon dos cornamentas de hueso, estas fueron agrandándose hasta ser de 30 cm de largo, eran rectos y negros.

Ese era Midoriya Izuku.

Su actual forma era muy similar al de algo salido del infierno, un alma en pena que ha venido a nuestro mundo, cualquiera que viera su forma actual pensaría eso, pero la única que lo veía era Yuzu.

Ella, por alguna razón no lo veía como un monstruo, ni como alguien maligno ni mucho menos malvado.

La llama que o cubría era… cálida.

Su nuevo rostro sin duda era imponente, pero majestuosos, no monstruoso.

Ella sintió como apretaba su mano, la sentía, estaba ahí, era cálida, amable y era una luz en la oscuridad.

Miro a sus ojos y vio cómo se quitaba el respirador.

Movió su boca pero no se oyó su voz, mas Yuzu la escucho, tan clara y nítida.

Su mundo se llenó de llamas. La habitación entera fue suplantada con el mismo fuego verde y los envolvió a ambos. La peli azul sentía que volaba ya que no sintió sus pies en el suelo, ya no estaba en aquella silla de ruedas.

Ella también fue envuelta… para luego ser parte de las mismas llamas.

* * *

─ ¡Huh! – se despertó, estaba en su cama, su cuarto era una habitación tradicional con 7 tatamis. Se pasó su mano por su rostro, sintiendo la herida del lado izquierdo, apenas y podía distinguir la profundidad debido a que perdió un ojo – Un sueño…

Se levantó lentamente, mirando a su derecha donde había un parche que le cubría medio rostro. Junto a un bastón. El accidente el dejo con cierta falta de movimiento debido a que parte de su oído izquierdo fue lastimado.

Miro su uniforme colgado en una percha en la pared y procedió a ponérselo.

Ya estaba vestida, mas sin embargo ella miro el parche con cierto recelo, procedió a ponérselo.

Ella también tomo el bastón y con este se apoyaba para caminar. Los médicos le dijeron que debía pasar a lo mucho 4 meses para que se recupere y su cuerpo se adapte a controlar su equilibrio.

Deslizo la puerta y camino por los pasillos para luego ir a la sala principal, movió la puerta y ahí noto a su padre, peli azul y con apariencia de tiburón, luego miro a su madre, con orejas de pez y cabello castaño. Vio cómo su abuelo tomaba el té que le había servido su madre y como su hermano comía arroz con los palillos.

Todos miraron hacia Yuzu, que había entrado.

─ Buenos días – dijo sin ánimo, desde esa vez del incidente había estado más decaída. El resto de la familia le respondió el saludo.

Su madre la veía muy triste, pero no sabía cómo animarla, el kendo era su vida y ahora no podría practicar en mínimo 6 meses.

Su abuelo, un hombre con apariencia de tiburón le miro con serenidad. Si bien se sintió mal porque su nieta única fue herida de gravedad también sentía admiración por aquel joven que le salvo la vida.

Por ello confiaba en que su nieta arreglaría las cosas.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku, un joven que hacia una semana no se presentaba a clases debido a un "accidente".

Ahora estaba en su cuarto, a oscuras, con las ventanas cerradas. En los muros de este había varios posters y figuras del gran héroe de todos, All Might.

El chico estaba sentado en su cama observando algo que recién había conseguido por parte de su madre. Una máscara de ogro.

Según su abuela, esta era una reliquia familiar, no sabe cuánto tiempo tiene pero pensó que quizás le daría confianza, es por ello que su abuela de Akita se la entregó a su madre y esta se la entregó a él.

Había tenido un sueño bastante recurrente en estos días, uno donde era rodeado por un fuego verde, aquel fuego que ilumino su oscuridad, o eso le dijo aquel demonio que apareció frente a él cuando cayó y perdió el conocimiento.

Por alguna extraña razón, hace ya 3 días estaba en coma y de la nada despertó confundido.

Los médicos se sorprendieron de que no tenía secuelas en los ojos y que no tenía daño en los oídos. Esto indicaba que el chico estaba sano, pero Recovery Girl aclaro que en su rostro quedaría aquella cicatriz en forma de estrella y que nunca se vería forma de repararla a menos que sea por medio de cirugía plástica. Cosa que el mismo chico negó.

Su madre en ese momento le miro con duda ya que si bien sabía que esta era costosa, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que su hijo luciera normal, por ello es que ella se sorprendió al ver que este se negó rotundamente a la cirugía, pero más sorpresa fue su razón de negarse.

"Esta cicatriz… demuestra que salve a alguien".

Izuku dijo eso. Pero ahora no sentía que debía ocultarse. Siempre fue reprimido por Bakugou que siempre le había molestado, pero ahora que le hizo frente se sentía más firme, confiado.

Si bien las heridas que le provoco el rubio explosivo con su Kosei eran fatales, milagrosamente tras la ayuda de Recovery Girl, el peli verde estaba sano y al 98% de su ser. Cosa que confundió a los médicos ya que esperaban que el chico fuera llevado a terapia de recuperación. Pero no que se recuperara de un dia para otro sin ningún daño permanente o temporal que no fuera esa cicatriz en su rostro.

Es por ello que se sentía diferente.

Sentía que podría hacerle frente de nuevo al rubio sin miedo. Pero también sentía miedo de sí mismo.

Sin esperar más, dejo de ver la máscara y procedió a colocársela. Al hacerlo, se vio en el espejo.

Se veía más temible, solamente se veían sus ojos ya que el resto de la máscara era no otra cosa más que el rostro de un oni furioso.

Esto le dio algo de valentía ya que se sentía mucho mejor con la máscara, quizás sería el que esta no mostrara su cicatriz, o quizás le daba mayor seguridad.

─ Francamente – dijo para sí mismo – siento que no soy yo.

Ya estaba listo para regresar de nuevo a la escuela. Había pasado 1 semana desde que ocurrió el accidente, si era sincero consigo mismo jamás le intereso el que hablaran de él a sus espaldas, pero tampoco negaría que le molestaba en cierto modo.

¿Comentaran sobre lo que paso, seguirán ignorándolo y tratándolo menos, algo habrá cambiado?

─ _**No te preocupes por eso ─**_ se oyó una voz. Asustándolo.

─ ¡! – miro a su alrededor, estaba solo, en su cuarto.

Miro hacia su cómoda, donde había aquel juguete que era su favorito, gastado por el tiempo, miro con seriedad el muñeco.

Era una figura de All Might, el mejor héroe de esta generación.

Lo miro con seriedad por unos minutos, tenía tiempo al levantarse siempre temprano. Tomo el muñeco y sin remordimientos lo apretó.

Sentía furia, ira, rabia. Todo dirigido no al muñeco, sino a la persona que representaba.

El mejor héroe que todo el mundo decía que era la epitome de la liberta, la justicia y la prueba viviente que el mal nunca gana.

─ Estupideces… ─ siguió apretando el juguete. Sentía la furia arremolinándose como un tornado de fuego.

─ _**Justicia, verdad, libertad…**_ ─ la voz sonó de nuevo, ahora la reconocía, era inconfundible.

Era la voz del demonio de sus sueños.

─ _**Déjalo salir, no lo guardes**_ – hablo como si de una madre se tratase. Se sentía extraño al escucharla – _**sabes la verdad… todo por lo que has pasado… lo que has sufrido… lo que la gente como él no ve…**_

No sabía cómo, pero la voz de ese demonio tenía razón… en todo.

Su agarre era firme, fuerte, en aumento. Sabía que ese súper héroe era la causa de sus males.

Desde que conoció a Bakugou, este siempre se comparó con All Might. Gritando a medio mundo que sería el mejor héroe que él, más fuerte, más grande, mucho más de lo que es All Might.

Izuku jamás tuvo nada en contra de Bakugou. No le guardo rencor.

Las únicas dos personas que odiaba, eran su padre… y All Might.

Si el no existiera, seguro no hubiera pasado por todo esto.

All Might esto… All Might aquello… salvando gente de una catástrofe. Derrotando villanos, salvando al mundo…

¿Qué hay de los asesinos, de los mafiosos, de los violadores, de los corruptos, de los vándalos?

¿Qué hay de aquel mal que acecha en cada esquina?

¿Qué hay de ese mal causado por el prójimo?

¿Qué hay de ese mal causado por la pérdida?

¿Qué hay de ese mal?

─ _**Nadie te ha protegido…**_ ─ la voz hablo de nuevo – _**siempre sonriendo… como si sonreír evitara que sintiera miedo…**_

Debía darle la razón. Ese sujeto siempre sonreía… aun en el momento más difícil siempre sonreía.

Una sonrisa no hará nada. No cambiara el mundo, jamás lo haría.

─ _**Pero los sabemos la verdad tras ese muñeco… ya que después de todo… ─**_ la voz se sentía como si estuviera justo detrás de él. Tentándolo pero a la vez… reconfortándolo ─ _**fue "él" quien te lo dio…**_

CRACK

El muñeco se rompió por la fuerza del peli verde. Las piezas de este cayeron al suelo.

Miro con recelo aquello que una vez fue su juguete favorito… ahora no era más que basura. Basura como el súper héroe del cual tenía forma.

─ _**Acéptalo…**_ \- aquella voz le sonaba muy familiar, no podía explicarlo. Pero no le importaba – _**ese tipo no hace un buen trabajo… dando falsas esperanzas**_ – un flash back, una memoria surgió cuando él jugaba en un riachuelo en el bosque, tenía ese juguete.

Imagino que había una inundación y All Might salvaba a todos… fue cuando llego Bakugou junto con algunos de sus "extras", apodo con el cual el rubio solía llamara a lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía. Eran 3 de ellos.

─ _**Dejando de lado al débil**_ ─ el pequeño Izuku era amedrentado y lastimado por el grupo del rubio. El Izuku actual miraba esa escena, era un recuerdo. Uno que quería olvidar. Se veía la furia en sus ojos tras esa mascara.

El demonio se apareció tras él. Tenía la apariencia de una chica de su edad… dos cuernos en la cabeza. Un kimono hermoso, un abanico y una sombrilla de papel. Su cabellera platinada se ondeaba con un viento extraño. Místico.

─ _**Ignorando los verdaderos problemas…**_ ─ el joven peliverde miro como el rubio lo pateaba. Tenía 8 años en ese entonces… pero no recuerda ese dia por la paliza… sino por lo que paso en su casa.

Recordó como cuando regreso a casa, herido, débil, triste… su madre desconsolada, llorando.

De su padre, ni el recuerdo.

Tiro el muñeco. Caía lentamente, sucio, desgastado.

Lagrimas bajaban por su rostro en ese entonces. Miro con resentimiento ese recuerdo.

Apretando los puños. Impotente.

─ Duele, ¿no es así? – dijo aquella presencia, hablando de forma normal. Suave y tersa, era cómo describiría su voz. ─ No tener el poder… la capacidad de cambiar las cosas… - camino hasta llegar a su espalda, donde tiro el abanico y la sombrilla para apoyarse en este, ella era más pequeña de estatura que Izuku. ─ Duele… el no tener el poder… para mantener a aquellos que amas…

Una escena, la más reciente y traumática que ha vivido, estaba frente a Izuku.

Ella, Chihiro Yuzu… llorando, mientras caía por la ventana.

─ Duele… no poder proteger a nadie – la demonio lo abrazo.

 **¡MIDORIYA-KUN!**

Su grito fue lo único que escucho mientras el fondo cambia a ese mundo en llamas verdes. Cálidas, reconfortantes.

Izuku se mantuvo imperturbable, sereno, como si necesitara escuchar lo que ese demonio decía.

─ Es por eso… ─ ella se separó lo suficiente para que el joven Midoriya se diera la vuelta. La miro, tenía ojos dorados y brillantes. Sus cuernos eran curvos y diferentes, su rostro era bello. Su cabellera brillaba con aquellas luces verdes, su kimono ondeaba acorde a los vientos que se arremolinaban alrededor de ambos – que yo te daré ese poder…

Las llamas la envolvieron. Su forma cambio a un ser hecho de fuego verde con dos orbes amarillentas las cuales fungen de ojos. No, eran sus ojos.

El ente de fuego se dirigió al peliverde y lo acaricio en la mejilla con su mano. Se sentía cálida. Amable, comprensiva.

─ Eres igual a él ─ junto su frente con la de Izuku.

El fuego verde les rodeo a ambos. Condensándose. Pronto este se arremolino en un tornado mientras un rostro se asomaba en el ojo de este. Era un ogro. Un rugido dado por este fue suficiente para disipar el torbellino de fuego y demostrar lo que era ahora el joven Midoriya.

No había piel, músculos o nervios en su cuerpo. Solo su esqueleto, rodeado por las mismas llamas que ahora mismo le rodearon. Su cabello desapareció, dejando una llama negra con luz verde que emanaba de su cráneo.

Su máscara pareció haberse fundido con su rostro. Los colmillos eran reales, al igual que los cuernos. Dos extensiones negras y brillantes de hueso se formaron en la frente de Izuku.

Este miro su nuevo cuerpo, se sentía fuerte. Invencible.

Cerró los ojos, o eso parece pues el brillo de estos cambió a un color amarillo. Apagándose por un momento de aquellas cuencas huecas. Al abrirlos, dos llamaradas doradas aparecieron, como si salieran de sus ojos.

─ **Esto es…** ─ Él peliverde se miró a sí mismo. Incrédulo por su nueva apariencia.

─ _**es mi poder, niño… no ─**_ el demonio le hablo – _**Izuku Midoriya…**_

De entre las sombras del fuego verde, salió de nuevo aquel demonio… no… aquella Oni se mostró de nuevo.

─ _**Este poder, esta forma… te fueron conferidos por mí**_ – el ser se mostró así mismo – _**yo soy Onimaru… el ogro de la purificación**_ – lo señalo – _**y tu… eres mi nuevo recipiente.**_

El peliverde miro al enorme ogro con sorpresa. Había oído hace mucho aquel cuento de un ogro con el mismo nombre… según sabia, este atormento a un señor de la región hasta que un Ronin derroto al ogro y fue recompensado con ser un samurái al servicio del regente. Pero ahora mismo no creía lo que veía.

─ _**Ahora, dime Izuku**_ – el ogro le llamo la atención – _**¿Qué me darás a cambio de este poder?**_

─ **¿A cambio? ─** Su voz sonaba distinto, pero la pregunta de ese ser le llamo la atención.

─ _**Este poder, puede ser usado por ti para conseguir tus propios deseos**_ – empezó a explicar – _**pero te advierto… tu corazón te ha de traicionar… de aceptar y usarlos para bien, deberás darme tu alma… de usar este poder y abusar de ello con fines malévolos… deberás darme tu mente…**_ ─ el ahora Izuku Ogro, miro con seriedad al ser gigante – _**de usar este poder para algo o alguien que no eres tu… deberás de darme tu corazón…**_

El joven Midoriya pensaba bien acerca de sus opciones acerca del poder que tenía ahora mismo. Ninguna era buena.

De usarlo para bien, debía dar su alma.

De usarlo a mal, entregaría su mente.

De úsalo para alguien que no era el mismo. Debía dar su corazón…

─ _**veo que tienes complicaciones…**_ ─ el ogro vio la duda en su ser – _**tienes hasta media noche… ahí, deberás decidir que me darás a cambio…**_ ─ Onimaru toco su frente ─ _**hasta entonces Izuku.**_

─ **Espera** – trato de extender su mano al ogro. Solo para tropezarse.

Miro a sus pies que se había resbalado con las piezas rotas del muñeco de All Might.

Se miró a sí mismo y noto que había vuelto a ser alguien normal. Se palpo el rostro, sentía la máscara. Se la quitó y sintió su cara, así como la cicatriz.

─ ¿Qué… Fue eso? – el mismo no se creía lo que vio, ni su transformación.

Miro el reloj, apenas habían pasado 2 minutos, pero sintió que era más tiempo.

Pero ahora no debía pensar si fue un sueño o una visión, debía preocuparse por otras cosas. Pensó un poco en las tres opciones que le dio aquella ogra.

Como sea que lo viera, las tres opciones eran malas.

─ Tres opciones… ¿eh? – Debajo de la máscara tenía una sonrisa – eso no me importa.

No, ya no le importaba nada.

Ahora, era todo diferente. Era un nuevo dia. Un nuevo comienzo.

Una nueva oportunidad.

Con eso en mente, Izuku salió de ese cuarto sencillo y simple.

Ahora empezaba un cambio en su vida, ya no sería ese niño reprimido por el mundo al ser un chico que no nació con un kosei, ni ese perdedor que no valía la pena, ese que recibía las burlas de otros.

No lo sería más.

Miro ahora a donde estaba el poster edición limitada que venía con la figura, el mismo que arranco sin miramientos para luego hacerlo pedazos que deposito en la basura junto a lo que quedo de la figura de acción.

─ No puedes contar con tus héroes… jamás – con ese lema, salió de su habitación.

Este era un nuevo dia, un nuevo comienzo… y nada lo detendría.

* * *

─ Hace 1 semana ─

Bakugou miro con los ojos abiertos al director Togawa. ¿Es en serio lo que dijo?

A su lado estaba su madre, preocupada por ver como reaccionaria su hijo ante la situación que amedrentaba.

Sabía las atrocidades que este cometía y debía ponerle un alto, jamás debió dejar que su orgullo lo segara de ese modo.

Ahora mismo, su hijo debía pagar por sus acciones, por más que esto le duela.

─ Veo que aún no lo asimilas, joven Bakugou – el hombrecillo estaba serio – lo repetiré de nuevo. Dadas varias de tus acciones contra ciertos estudiantes y debido a la presión de la junta de padres, he acordado que has de recibir un retraso de un año en otra secundaria.

Mostro unos papeles con su información.

El rubio no decía nada, aún tenía sus ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa.

El director le mostro el expediente. Su expediente.

─ veras, normalmente pondría una nota en tu currículo escolar demostrando tus defectos. Pero debido a que hubo manejo de parte del personal, la escuela es responsable también y sería injusto de nuestra parte el culparte únicamente – el director mostro su postura – de hecho yo mismo me siento muy avergonzado de mí actuar con respecto a tu persona.

El rubio solamente estaba sentado, bajando su cabeza, queriendo llorar y gritar "¡Todo fue culpa de Deku!", pero no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Él era el problema y la semana entera de castigo fue prueba de ello.

Al saber del accidente, su madre convenció al director y a los padres de los involucrados que no presentaran cargos legales. Estos accedieron con la condición de que el rubio se cambie de escuela. A lo cual tanto el director como su madre aceptaron.

El chico si bien tenía heridas, no era nada comparado con Chihiro e Izuku.

Ahora, impotente, apretaba su pantalón furioso. No con nadie, ni siquiera con Deku.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo, debía saberlo, las pruebas eran más claras que el agua.

Actuó más como villano que como héroe.

Su madre debía decirlo pero no pudo, sabia el sueño de su hijo y no quería destrozarlo. Muy mal para ambos, tanto madre como hijo ahora enfrentaban la realidad.

Su madre, Mitzuki, debía reconocerlo. Fallo en ese rubro.

El director vio el rostro culposo de la madre y el sentimiento de rabia del chico, por lo que decidio intervenir.

─ Siéndote sincero, joven Bakugou – el rubio no lo miro, pero si escuchaba – eres un joven sorprendente.

─ ¿Huh? – miro al director sorprendido.

─ ¿director? – Mitzuki incluso estaba sorprendida.

El hombrecillo siguió con sus palabras.

─ Eres un joven tenaz y dedicado, eso no lo niego – el rubio no lo negaría, era necio, terco y testarudo – y veo que tus objetivos son claros, pero no tus métodos para ello.

Katsuki desvió la mirada.

─ El cambio de escuela es algo que pidió la junta pero el retraso de un año es debido al último incidente ─ apretó sus manos – pero no me malentiendas, esto lo hago no por fastidiarte, sino para que aprendas que se necesita algo más para cumplir tu objetivo.

Tanto madre como hijo dejaron el lugar y al llegar a casa, el rubio no dijo nada.

El rubio simplemente se fue directo a su cuarto y no volvió a salir de ahí hasta la hora de la cena.

La cena fue tranquila, algo que asusto al padre de Katsuki, Masaru. Normalmente estarían discutiendo por todo y gritándose mientras él se queda viéndolos, pero ahora estaba un poco asustado y no por la presencia de los dos, sino por la tranquilidad con la que comían.

Fue así todo el dia, todos los días.

Uno tras otro, monotonía y monotonía.

Al grado que parecía simplemente no importarle, todos los días era lo mismo.

Encerrado en su cuarto, lleno de algo que jamás le mostraría a nadie.

* * *

─ Ahora ─

Posters, calcomanías, figuras, sabanas y demás mercancía de su héroe favorito. All Might.

Sin que nadie lo supiera, Bakugou admiraba al "símbolo de la paz", al grado que se consideraba el numero 1… pero ahora se sentía indignado, y lo reconoció tarde… demasiado tarde.

─ "¡Yo seré el mejor héroe!" – escucho su voz de niño, uno muy joven cuando aún recién descubría su Kusei, se vio a si mismo con la pijama oficial de All Might que había salido en edición limitada, creando chispas en sus manitas.

El recuerdo se esfumo cuando él se acostó en su cama. Se cubrió la cara con su brazo.

─ "¿Qué fue… lo que hice mal?" – se preguntó de nuevo… esa pregunta había rondado su mente en todo ese tiempo, aunque la verdadera pregunta es – "¿Cuándo fue… que me volví aquello contra lo que jure pelear?"

Acoso escolar, extorción a maestros, corrupción en toda la escuela, y otros cargos más; todo eso era con lo que ahora cargaba y eso no se iba a quitar como la suciedad. Debía reconocerlo.

Actuó como un villano.

Y eso le enfurecía.

¿Cuándo fue que su orgullo llego a cegarlo, cuando es que dejo llevarse por el poder?

¿Cuándo fue que estaba dispuesto a matar por sus ideales?

Levanto su brazo lo suficiente para ver su mano, esta genero chispas leves.

─ Este poder… ─ recordó entonces a la chica pez, el como la hirió en un arranque de ira, cerro sus ojos ante la atrocidad que cometió.

Las chispas cesaron para que abra los ojos y nuevamente vea su mano… la misma que uso para herir a aquel que creyó ser una escoria y la burla perfecta para compararse.

Recordó como los vidrios volaron, el marco de la ventana fue destrozado; el grito de sus ahora excompañeros… el sonido de Izuku al caer.

Cerró su puño ante el recuerdo…

─ ¿Por qué? – Se preguntó de nuevo – ¿Por qué estuve a punto de…?

El toque de su puerta lo saco de su tren de pensamientos.

─ Katsuki… ─ su madre llamo del otro lado, sonaba preocupada… no habían peleado en todo ese tiempo desde que regresaron por última vez de la escuela. Al ver que no respondía, suspiro – si no estás de humor…

La puerta se abrió. Ante la sorpresa de Mitzuki.

Su hijo vestía shorts veraniegos y una camisa sin mangas. Se le notaba triste, decaído y algo dudoso. Gestos que nunca había tenido en su vida.

─ V-veo que no estas… ─ trato de hablar pero no pudo tras oír la voz de su hijo.

─ Lo siento… ─ dijo para luego cerrarle la puerta a su madre y sin mirarla siguió hablando –… lamento… todo.

Y con ello cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Su madre solamente se quedó ahí, impotente pues ahora sabía que su hijo estaba en un proceso de aceptación, hizo mal y no lo sabía, ahora no podía ayudarlo, era una cruzada que solamente él mismo podría hacer y nada de lo que ella diga ahora sería bueno para con Bakugou.

El rubio por otro lado no hacía nada más que quedarse en su habitación, sin muchos ánimos. Pensando y analizando sus acciones.

Él se sentía grande cada que se comparaba con de… Midoriya, siempre lo tomo como una burla y como un inútil. Pero ahora ese que una vez considero un insecto que podía aplastar le dio una paliza que nadie jamás se había atrevido a darle, por miedo e intimidación.

Los extras, no… sus lacayos que siempre le seguían jamás fueron sus amigos…

De hecho no tenía amigos.

¿Cuándo los tuvo?

¿Los necesitaba ahora?

¿Por qué se siente tan… solo?

Se hacía muchas preguntas, pero siempre obtenía respuestas a cada pregunta.

Era todo a causa de su ineptitud y su orgullo.

Era arrogante, un engreído y un brabucón de quinta.

¿Cómo un malora de su clase podía si quiera ir a la U. A. ahora?

Imposible… era prácticamente una ridiculez ahora.

Miro ese juguete… la misma figura de acción edición especial de colección de All Might…

La misma que Izuku había roto… él la tomo.

Miro como sonreía, como podía reír ante el peligro. Bakugou siempre trato de igualar esa sonrisa… pero ahora no podía ni cambiar ese gesto de culpa.

Dejo el muñeco donde estaba y paso a ver ese poster en su pared.

Ahí, All Might estaba sonriendo con un gesto americano de saludo militar y debajo había ese lema de la U. A., ese que ahora no era capaz de decir…

"Plus Ultra"

Fue hecho en forma de una colecta para la donación de fondos de U. A. para un programa de chicos de bajos recursos. Era un poster de colección que se dio con la figura para conmemorar el evento.

Bakugou solamente poso su cabeza contra el poster y atino a decir una sola frase.

─ Te he fallado… All Might – el chico no podía derramar lágrimas de frustración. El solamente quiso ser como su héroe… pero se convirtió en lo que combaten los héroes.

Recordó entonces las palabras del pez… de Yuzu Chihiro, esas que jamás creyó que le afectarían pero sí que lo hicieron.

"un villano como tu jamás podría compararse con All Might"

─ Lo que ella dijo… ─ era la pura verdad.

Decidio acostarse de nuevo. Más tarde saldría a despejar su mente, mantenerse dentro de ese cuarto le hacía sentirse mal.

Debía cambiar… debía corregirse para su propio bien…

Su kosei ahora no podía salvarlo… no podía ayudarlo en su situación actual.

─ Quizás – miro ambas manos con pocas chispas, no eran las explosiones asesinas de las que siempre podía presumir, sino ahora eran para ver como no eran más que luces sin valor… ─ quizás ahora pueda…

Cerró sus manos y con un nuevo pensar, se decidio por empezar desde 0.

─ Este poder… ─ recordó de nuevo como casi mata a Yuzu Chihiro – este poder no debe ser usado para mal…

Ahora… debía de reformarse, lo haría de una u otra forma, no importaba cuanto tarde… lo lograra.

─ Debo cambiar si quiero ser un héroe… no ─ recordó como torturó y como casi mata a Midoriya… como cayo desde esa altura… a causa de su propio poder – debo cambiar si quiero ser una mejor persona…

Vio al techo y alzo su puño derecho, apretándolo con fuerza, apretando al poster de All Might que tenía en este.

─ Te lo debo… All Might.

Una nueva llama se había encendido en su ser. Una carga se había puesto en sus hombros, y jamás se detendría hasta lograr su nueva meta… una que se impuso… esa es la cruz con la que cargaría, pero no había de otra.

Otra escuela, otro comienzo… una segunda oportunidad.

Y con ello… otro inicio para el joven Bakugou Katsuki.

* * *

─ Escuela Kumarumo ─

La joven Yuzu, ahora caminaba con un bastón de forma lenta mientras se dirigía a la escuela, no podía faltar más debido a su lesión, pero era difícil el caminar, el bastón servía como apoyo pero jamás se acostumbraría a eso.

Pero esto era lo que debía aceptar.

Actuó precipitadamente para salvar a Midoriya pero fue al final él quien la salvo… si, la dejar herida pero aun así…

─ Aun así… me salvo – recordó como cayo por la ventana – aun a sabiendas de las consecuencias… no dudo ni un segundo.

Era cierto, Izuku, aun con todo y heridas, siguió defendiéndola y no solo a ella.

Nadie más de su clase salvo el mismo Izuku y otra compañera salieron heridos. El resto con unos cuantos raspones y heridas, eso fue lo que le comentaron sus amigas y compañeros que fueron a verla.

También dijeron que Bakugou aparentemente fue expulsado pues no se había presentado y que muchos maestros perdieron sus licencias y fueron destituidos por el comité de educación de la zona.

No solo eso sino que ahora todos hablaron sobre como Izuku, el nerd sin kusei, ahora era popular por haber puesto en su lugar al rubio explosivo, aunque algunos otros no tenían tan buena impresión.

Pero no solo eso, sino que tras el evento, varios que se decían "extras" de Bakugou, estaban en la cuerda floja de seguir los mismos pasos del rubio.

Esto no le alegro.

Poco le importaba eso, ella vivía su vida como podía, disfrutando del kendo y sin interés en la U.A. como casi todo el mundo.

Aunque ahora solo había dos cosas que rondaban en su mente.

Una era el sueño que había tenido últimamente. Ella estaba en el hospital en la habitación de Izuku, ella lloraba para disculparse y el había despertado solo para verlo convertirse en una especie de demonio para luego ser rodeados por llamas y que él le diga algo, pero no sabía que era.

Siempre que el peliverde le hablaba en su sueño, este terminaba y se despertaba, sin comprender o si quiera recordar sus palabras.

Las había escuchado, pero no las recordaba.

Eso era lo que rondaba en su cabeza, la otra cosa… era Midoriya Izuku.

─ ¿Me pregunto si… estará bien? – pregunto al aire, sabía que había quedado destrozado en gran parte de su rostro.

Aun así, él de alguna extraña manera había salido mucho antes que ella del hospital. Sano y en perfecto estado salvo por las cicatrices que ahora tenía en su brazo y en su rostro.

Paso a verla antes de su salida y se alegró de que ella este viva, pero no paso de ahí.

No hablaron más desde entonces. Ahora ella solo deseaba verlo con ansias.

Chihiro deseaba verlo, algo en ella le dictaba hacerlo… algo dentro de ella, es como si…

─ Como si… – apretó su mano y el apoyo contra su pecho, cerca del corazón, podía sentir su propio latido, uno que se aceleró un poco, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante una idea que vio una vez en un manga – como si nuestros corazones estuvieran unidos…

Meneo la cabeza en señal de negación, eso era imposible. Algo que solo ocurre en mangas de romance… como ese que leía donde la protagonista era una chica magina en secreto que luchaba contra el rey demonio que en realidad era el maestro del cual estaba enamorada cuyo amor era reciproco… un amor imposible pero excitante…

─ No, ¿Qué estoy pensando? – el chico era un completo extraño… aunque hablo con su madre y con ello supo un poco más de él… pero aun así…

Al estar en sus pensamientos ignoro que había una saliente en la banqueta con la cual tropezó y antes de que se diera cuenta…

─ ¡Whaa! – estaba por caer cuando… ─ ¡!

Una mano le sostuvo, y choco contra algo, era suave pero duro, pero con eso evito caer en la acera.

Miro la mano que tenía la suya, era la derecha pero… había una cicatriz blanca… espera…

Miro hacia arriba y ahí lo vio… recordó su sueño… era muy similar.

Cabello verde rebelde, una máscara de oni cubría su cara pero aún se podían ver sus ojos.

Verdes como esmeraldas en una cueva oscura iluminados por la luz brillante. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco por la apariencia que tenía… no sabía porque pero esa mascara…

─ Buenos días, Yuzu-san – la voz de Izuku le saco de su ilusoria imaginación salida de un shojo – veo que estas mejor – Debajo de la máscara sonreía. Jamás pensó que aquella chica del club de kendo tendría una cara como esa.

─ B-b-buenos – de lo nerviosa que estaba no podía ni hablar bien… maldecía ahora que sus amigas le incitaran ver esas cosas de romance.

Se alejó un poco para verlo mejor, estaba entero y como si nada… pero esa cicatriz en la muñeca y la de su rostro… quizás por eso usaban la máscara.

Se alejó un poco nerviosa de él y saludo como es debido.

─ B-buenos días… M-Midoriya-kun – ella desviaba la mirada, y el peliverde sabia el motivo.

─ ¿Te gustaría caminar conmigo? – le pregunto de forma directa – claro, si no te molesta.

La chica dudo en un principio, pero acabo asintiendo.

El camino de ambos era en silencio, uno que era un tanto incómodo para ambos. Y lo peor es que cada uno tenía un monologo interno.

─ "¿que se supone que haga?" – Chihiro se preguntaba en su cabeza a si misma – "Maldigo esas cosas, solo espero que Jii-sama no las encuentre en mi lugar secreto" – si su abuelo se entera que ella lee mangas de romance… lo bueno es que las oculta en su cajón de ropa interior… jamás se atreverían a revisar ese lugar… pero eso no quitaba su estado nervioso – "aunque mi madre dijo que quería darle las gracias… "– lo miro de reojo y vio como caminaba a su par – "quizás si le digo que venga a mi casa… ¡No, ni pensarlo, aún recuerdo como mi madre lloraba cuando invite a unas amigas y como casi me avergüenza con ese álbum cuando fuimos a esa posada en las montañas!"– una horrible experiencia que deseaba olvidar – "y si invito a Midoriya-kun… no, lo más seguro es que papá lo interrogue junto con el abuelo" – recordó cómo una vez imitaron el acto de policía bueno y policía malo contra un chico que se pasaba de listo en el dojo – "no, seguramente pase algo peor, el pobre quedo traumado y ahora no quiere ni comer sushi o cualquier cosa con pescado."

El chico, por su parte, tenía una charla interna un tanto más seria y no tan fujoshi como su acompañante.

─ "Ella debe estar apenada por lo de ese dia" – recuerda como su voz llamaba por él – "aunque comprendo cómo se siente"– sabía que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ella salió a defenderlo pero él acabo defendiéndola – "esto es lo que llaman… ¿Cómo era… orgullo samurái?" – Pensó un poco y recordó como su familia tenía un dojo – "si, quizás deba ir a su dojo para pedir disculpas por no haberla protegido como se debe" – recordó también como un chico quedo traumado, no podía ni ver una sardina sin temblar como pudin – "solo espero no acabar como ese chico." – Se vale soñar ¿no?, la miro de nuevo y vio como ella desvió la mirada en el acto – "si, debo ir a hablar con sus padres y disculparme"

Ambos llegaron a la escuela. Los pocos alumnos que llegaban los veían como dos bichos raros… bueno, para Izuku esto no era novedad, pero para Chihiro, esto era algo extraño.

─ "Así que… esto es lo que pasa cada dia Midoriya-kun" – sintió algo de vergüenza, más al verla en ese estado, como una lisiada.

Izuku vio eso con preocupación, ella no debía pasar por lo mismo que él, pero esas miradas ahora no eran solo para el peliverde. Tomando en cuenta los riesgos, hizo algo indebido que para muchos se vería como algo raro y un tanto tierno para otros.

PAT

─ ¡! – la joven Yuzu sintió algo en su cabeza, era cálido y amable. Miro hacia arriba y con su único ojo vio como Izuku la veía con un sentimiento de… Motivación.

─ no te preocupes, Yuzu-san – ella lo miro con duda – si tienes problemas, no dudes en contar conmigo – le dijo para luego dejarla en la entrada, solamente se detuvo para mirarla otra vez y decirle – te lo debo.

Con eso, Izuku se dirigió al edificio principal, dejando atrás a una sonrojada Chihiro con varios sentimientos encontrados.

─ ¡Yuzu-chan! – dijo una voz tras ella, era una amiga suya del club, Orihime Tama, una chica gato con matices de tigre, ella llego corriendo hasta quedar frente a la joven Yuzu y darle un abrazo – ¡Qué bueno que estas bien, me tenías preocupada! – la peli azul miro con algo de gracia la acción de su compañera, era todo una dramática.

─ Tranquila, Tama-chan – se separó un poco de ella ─ estoy bien, no te preocupes.

─ ¡Pero, tu ojo! – Ella sabía lo que había pasado, estaba muy furiosa, tanto con Bakugou como con Izuku – ¡no podrás practicar en ese estado!

Ese comentario hizo suspirar a la joven peli azul, pero firme respondió a la chica tigre.

─ Lo siento, Tama-chan pero… ─ apretó un poco su bastón ─ no creo poder practicar el resto del semestre.

─ ¡No puede ser! – la chica tigre sabía que ella al ser la vice capitana del club debía poder ir al torneo de verano, pero con esa lesión, hasta ella que era la más tonta del club, sabía que no podía participar. Pero esto no era culpa de ella – ¡Ese idiota de Bakugou! Si no hubiera sido enviado a otra escuela, ahora mismo podría darle esa lección que se merece – su cola erizada denotaba que no bromeaba.

Chihiro sabía que su amiga era impetuosa, pero el siguiente comentario le hizo dudar un poco sobre ella.

─ ¡pero aun puedo desquitarme con ese idiota de Midoriya! –

─ ¡! –

─ ¡si, mira que si no fuera su culpa, tu no hubieras…!

─ ¡Eso no es verdad! – Chihiro grito. Tanto que su grito llamo la atención de todos los presentes a su alrededor, mientras que Tama también se había asustado de esa reacción – ¡! – al ver como todos le miraron, fue suficiente, ella no dijo nada más y se dirigió a su salón.

─ Yuzu-chan… ─ la chica gato miro irse a su amiga ─ ¡Ite!

─ ¡¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de hablar por hablar?, idiota! – la voz y el golpe le hicieron ver a la agresora.

─ ¡Capitana Ino! – Tama noto a una chica con cristales azules en la cabeza acomodados a modo de un cabello corto que recordaban a cierto personaje de caricatura súper poderoso y ridículo, aunque la chica no lo era, pues ella era Tsunami Ino, la capitana del club de kendo e igualmente alumna de tercer año como tama y Chihiro.

Ino, a diferencia de su compañera en frente, tiene más tacto y más en relación a lo ocurrido hace dos semanas.

─ Entiéndelo, Orihime – a veces la chica es exasperante – ella está preocupada por ese chico… después de todo, le salvo la vida.

Ino en realidad no tenía nada en contra de Izuku, aunque si le veía con un poco de lastima.

─ Pero es la verdad que si no fuera por ese Midoriya – ella seguía culpando al peliverde – podríamos haber ganado el torneo, Yuzu-chan no debió…

─ entonces dime, ¿Qué hubieras hecho en su lugar, dejar que Midoriya-san hubiera muerto? – Sus palabras la hicieron bajar sus orejas y su cola, más por la seriedad con la que la miraba – ¿habrías sido indiferente aun ante esa situación?

─ E-eso es… ─

─ incluso si lo dices ahora, en verdad dudo que puedas darle si quiera un golpe a Bakugou – Ino sabía que la chica dijo solo para alardear y hacer sentir mejor a la peli azul, pero no era más que eso, palabrería pura.

─ B-bueno… ─ tama no sabía que decir, la verdad sabia lo impresionante y peligroso que era el poder del rubio, que el inútil de Midoriya le haya golpeado o incluso lo dejo fuera de combate aunque sea brevemente le hizo enfurecer, más cuando se enteró que Chihiro había sido involucrada en dicho evento.

─ solo eres palabras, Orihime – la capitana paso de largo a la chica gato/tigre – la verdad, deberías aprender más de Midoriya-san.

La chica erizo su cola y apretó sus puños, la verdad, es que ella en realidad no tiene nada contra el peli verde en sí.

Solo siguió la corriente.

* * *

En el salón de Izuku, todos hablaban de ese evento aun.

─ Que frustrante – dice un chico con los dedos largos – y pensar que una vez considere amigo a Bakugou.

─ Dímelo a mí – dice un calvo con alas de dragón – me sentí usado por ese tipo... aunque – muchos lo veían con interés – actué junto con él por miedo.

Eso era verdad.

La mayoría de la clase actuó con miedo causado por las represalias que pudiera haber al ir en contra de Bakugou, ya sea una paliza de su parte cada dia o una mala calificación.

Esto era un secreto a voces pero en realidad los maestros que actuaron junto al rubio eran prácticamente todos, si decían algo o ayudaban al peliverde, su destino estaba marcado con la humillación académica y escolar.

─ puedes culparlo todo lo que quieras, pero al final, todos tenemos la culpa – hablo la chica con cuernos que fue herida, tenía un peinado distinto debido a que tuvieron que tratar su herida.

Aunque ella dijo la verdad, el chico no actuó solo, todos tienen la culpa al ser observadores.

─ Aunque, ¿era necesario llegar a ese grado? – un chico con la cabeza hecha de piedra – casi matar a Midoriya.

Muchos de ellos recuerdan ese dia con miedo, miedo de que pudo haber sido alguno de ellos.

─ Al final, todos somos unos cobardes – dice un chico con el pelo verde como plantas cuyo fleco le cubre los ojos.

─ ¡Oye, eso es…! – una chica de coletas trato de decir algo, pero otra de lentes que hacia levitar un borrador la detuvo.

─ La pura verdad – todos bajaron la cabeza.

Todos habían mantenido el silencio y no habían hablado sobre ese tema hasta hoy cuando ambos, Chihiro e Izuku, regresaban a clases.

La puerta corrediza del salón se abrió, sorprendiendo a muchos.

Entró con parsimonia y serenidad, como si nada le importara, hasta su escritorio.

Se sentó y sin importarle las miradas expectantes del resto de sus compañeros, algunos sudaban frio, otros tenían miedo.

Y como no… ¡el peliverde usaba una máscara de oni salida de un festival que daba miedo!

El resto de la clase fue llegando y como venían llegando, se preguntaron sobre el chico pues su máscara les causaba algo de nervios.

─ Oi, ¿Por qué Midoriya tiene esa mascara? – pregunta un chico con músculos.

─ no tengo… idea pero da miedo – dice otro que estiro su cuello, y es que la máscara, el silencio y tranquilidad que desprendía el peli verde les empezó a incomodar en gran medida.

Pero lo peor es que… ¡no despegaba la mirada de ese cuaderno de física universitaria!

─ de seguro planea algo – dijo una con antorchas en sus manos.

─ ¿lo dices por el libro, su edad o la referencia a esa película americana de alienígenas y hombres en traje de asalariado? – pregunta un colmilludo.

Sin más, llego al final Chihiro con un rostro triste y un tanto decaído.

─ Chihiro-tan… – susurro la chica de las antorchas al verla con un bastón y un parche en su ojo ─ Que horror – la chica tardo un poco en ir a su asiento.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Izuku despego la mirada sutilmente de su lectura sobre presión atmosférica en fluidos no newtonianos. Interesante.

Chihiro fue a paso lento pero al pasar cerca de Izuku, trastabillo de nuevo.

─ ¡Waaa! – agrito pero no cayo.

El peliverde de nuevo la sostuvo mientras susurraba algo en el oído de Chihiro.

─ Si vas a tropezarte, que sea siempre cerca de mí… – la chica se sonrojo por sus palabras – así podre atraparte…

A esas últimas palabras, vapor salía de sus branquias, señal de que estaba avergonzada.

El chico le ayudo a incorporarse y levanto el bastón para entregárselo. La chica torpemente se inclinó y procedió a ir a su asiento.

─ "¿Qué fue lo que paso?" – se dijo a sí misma.

Tenía muchas dudas, pero no podía contestarlas todas.

Izuku por su lado, demostró un poco más de sí mismo. Para muchos, el peliverde era un cobarde pues nunca se defendía de las agresiones hacia su persona, motivo por el cual pensaron que era una persona cobarde y temerosa.

Un gran error.

Izuku en realidad era alguien que solo se interesaba en los estudios, pero no tenía amigos y se la pasaba recopilando información en sus tiempos libre o incluso estudiaba aun en dichos tiempos.

El joven peliverde es alguien más bien simple, sin mucha gracia y solitario. Aunque ahora, con la máscara de ogro logro tener un poco más de confianza.

Miro rápidamente a su alrededor y noto que todos lo miraban con temor y en cierta medida, expectación. Como si fuera a atacar a la primera que lo vieran.

─ "Creo que es por la máscara" – pensó para sí mismo.

─ " **vaya, ¿acaso creías que era por tu carisma?"**

─ ¡! – Esa voz, no había duda – "Onimaru…"

─ " **SI, Izuku…"**

Ok, esto es extraño.

─ "Puedo hablar contigo… ¿Por qué?"

─ " **¿no es obvio?, estoy dentro de ti…"**

─ "…" ─ bien, debía darle la razón ─ "¿a qué debo la charla?" – recordó sus palabras hace rato.

─ " **No, no es por la oferta"** ─

─ "Entonces…" ─

─ " **Estoy aburrida"** ─

Esa respuesta le saco una gota de sudor, Izuku seguía sin despegar la mirada del libro.

─ " **Sinceramente eres el huésped más aburrido que he tenido en siglos"** ─ eso le saco de cuadro, pero le llamo intereso eso.

─ "¿Hubo alguien más antes que yo?" –

─ " **No, eres el primero en siglos"** ─ eso hizo crecer la gota.

─ "sabes, esto es raro" ─ en muchos sentidos.

─ " **puedes verlo como una charla con tu conciencia"** –

─ "eso es más raro aun" –

─ " **¿acaso tienes a alguien para hablar así?"** ─

─ "…" ─

─ "…" ─ de alguna manera, el ogro metió la pata – **"lo siento, creí que tendrías amigos… ya sabes, alguien con quien charlar sobre algo… citas o algo por el estilo"**

El peliverde suspiro.

Fue entonces que entro un nuevo maestro, uno que nunca habían tenido.

Este explico que todo el sindicato fue despedido tras el incidente de Midoriya. Claro, nadie podía culparlo tras dicho.

Muchos de los alumnos habían bajado su rendimiento y sus calificaciones y esto era debido a que los maestros empezaban a malversar su oficio en apoyo del rubio explosivo.

Esto era otro problema a la junta de padres y como el director no podía atender debido a los problemas que tenía acumulados.

En fin, con esto los chicos aprendieron que lo presidiable de la vida… es que es impredecible.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo. Muchos empezaron a salir a varios lugares de la escuela, otros se quedaban en el aula y juntaron los pupitres para comer juntos.

Izuku tomo su bento de metal con sello hermético. Algo simple y envuelto en un paño de color verde.

Salió del salón. Y cuando su presencia faltaba, todos empezaron a hablar a sus espaldas… como siempre.

─ jamás creí que Izuku-san diera tanto miedo – comento el de los dedos largos.

─ Y me lo dices a mí, ¡estaba justo a su lado! – El musculosos temblaba, tanto que no podía ni tomar el arroz – es horrible, desprende un aire tranquilo, como el de la calma antes de la tormenta.

─ sigo diciendo que planea algo – la chica de las antorchas no dejaba de pensar que el chico era un alíen, quizás por eso la máscara.

─ por eso te dije que no debías haber visto esa película de asalariados – dijo el colmilludo de antes mientras se le atascaba un camarón rebozado entre estos – y lo peor es que yo pague las entradas – aún recuerda como lo arrastro al cine. Lo obligo a ver esa película y hasta hizo que pagara la botana.

─ puede ser debido a la máscara – hablo el tipo planta – según escuche de mi abuela, esas cosas están malditas – sus palabras asustaron a los presentes – pero es una supersticiosa.

─ Aun así – la chica de lentes hizo flotar sus palillos – da miedo, no importa cómo – los palillos se movieron y tomo un rollo de huevo, lo acerco a su boca para comerlo – quizás la use para cubrir su vergüenza o algo así.

─ Pero, quizás – el chico de cuello largo hablo – sea para cubrir una cicatriz.

Nadie mas dijo nada, todos había visto la cicatriz de la muñeca derecha. Quizás algo peor quedo en su rostro…

Algo que oculta.

Chihiro se había quedado, no podía moverse muy bien debido a su oído.

Pero no quiera escuchar más.

Se levantó de su asiento y tomo su obento de dos pisos guardados en un paño azul, y su bastón.

Camino hasta la puerta y ahí noto a alguien.

─ Ino-chan – la chica de cabello cristalino sonrió a la chica pez.

─ ¿quieres compañía? –

* * *

En el techo de la escuela, ambas chicas se habían sentado en un banquillo que había a un costado de la entrada.

Ahí ambas empezaron a hablar, Chihiro conto sobre su recuperación y que no podía practicar por un buen tiempo. Ino le aseguraba que no se preocupara.

─ Pero… el torneo –

─ Habrá otros, Yuzu – le dijo sin importancia mientras comía el pepino en rebanadas que tenía en su almuerzo – no te preocupes.

─ Pero… es el último que tendremos – apretó el obento, Ino lo noto – no debí de haber…

─ Lo hecho, hecho está, Yuzu – cito Ino.

Chihiro no podía evitar sentirse mal, esta era la última oportunidad que tenían para participar en el torneo… pero ella era uno de los miembros más fuertes.

A diferencia de muchos otros, ella no se enfocaba en su kusei, sino en la técnica y el estilo para blandir la espada.

Y eso era lo que hacía especial el deporte.

Aun así…

─ Aun así… ─ Chihiro trataba de contener sus lágrimas – no es justo.

─ La vida nunca lo es –

Ahí estaba Ino, la chica que siempre ha tomado el papel de hermana mayor.

─ Pero… ─ Ella tomo el parche de su ojo el cual se desato, no lo tenía ajustado debido a que le incomodaba – si yo no hubiera…

─ Nadie más lo habría hecho –

─ ¿? ─

Chihiro miro a Ino, noto como mordía los palillos con fuerza.

─ Ni yo lo habría hecho –

─ Ino-chan… ─

─ Tienes mucho valor, Yuzu – dijo para ver a la chica con seriedad, misma que solo usaba contra enemigos fuertes en los torneos – incluso yo… le temo a Bakugou…

Chihiro miro a la chica con sorpresa.

Sabía que era valiente, pero para que ella le tema al rubio…

─ por eso te admiro… ─

─ ¿eh? –

─ hiciste algo increíble ─ Yuzu miro que ella quería llorar… la única vez que la vio hacer eso fue cuando perdió en la final de primer año… y nunca había pasado de nuevo – algo que incluso me hizo sentir envidia de ti…

─ Pero… yo ─

─ Actuaste como una heroína –

─ ¡! –

Ese comentario… nunca se lo espero.

─ ¿Héroe… pero, Ino-chan?... ¡! ─

Ino la abrazo.

─ yo… soy una cobarde… a comparación tuya… Chihiro –

─ Ino… ─

Ella entonces lo supo… lo entendió.

Nadie podía contra Bakugou.

Había amenazado a varios clubes de deportes de no ir a U. A., esto con el fin de evitar la competencia.

Nadie se había atrevido a herir al rubio, al menos nadie con cerebro.

Pero ella estuvo ahí, lo amenazo… aunque sea por unos minutos, pero contuvo al chico lo suficiente para ser un record.

Uno muy significativo… la única chica que le hizo frente.

Eso la convierte en algo más de lo que ya era.

La hizo una valiente… entre cobardes.

─ "es por eso" – recordó las miradas de la mañana – "ellos no me temían, ni me odiaban… me tienen… respeto"

─ Por eso… por eso tengo que pedírtelo – se separó de ella, lo suficiente para que ella la viera.

Sus palabras le hicieron abrir los ojos con total sorpresa y miedo.

Esas palabras, desgraciadamente… marcarían su destino por el resto de su vida.

Sin que ninguna lo supiera, arriba de ellas y mirando al cielo. Acostado sobre el cobertizo de la escuela… estaba Izuku, su expresión era indescifrable debido a la máscara, sus ojos no se veían, estaban cerrados.

Pero no estaba dormido, había escuchado cada palabra, pero no había hecho aparición.

Esa plática no le concernía. Ni siquiera debía haber estado ahí para empezar.

Solamente Onimaru le dijo algo, algo que también lo ligaría a ella.

Y eso también le hizo dar una respuesta al ogro.

El trato estaba hecho.

* * *

La salida se había dado. El alumnado estaba abandonando el plantel o bien yendo directos a sus actividades extracurriculares.

Muchos empezaban sus actividades a buena hora para salir temprano.

Nada fuera de lo común…

─ ¡SAL Y MUESTRATE, BAKUGOU KATSUKI! – excepto quizás por eso…

En la entrada de la escuela había un grupo de 30 delincuentes con kuseis peligrosos en apariencia.

Y todos buscaban algo, o en este caso a alguien…

El rubio explosivo.

─ ¡ven aquí y enfréntanos! – grito uno con un cabello con forma de taladro a modo de un peinado pompadour con taladros en sus antebrazos.

─ ¡si eres tan hombre como dices, sal de ahí y da la cara! ─ Grita otro con un sombrero de marinero con broches de oro, aunque con su musculatura de piedra se notaba la seriedad.

Uno de ellos tenía un bate tachonado a modo de Kanabo. Pero tenía apariencia de cerdo con gafas y un extraño estilo de mohicano futurista.

Había otro con una apariencia de oso y otro más con lo que parecía ser una especie de piedra en la cabeza a modo de cuerno. Uno tenía apariencia de rinoceronte con el cuerno dividido en dos. Uno con manos con forma de cañones y otro con caparazón de tortuga… aunque esta parecía una chica… ¿esas eran coletas?

En fin, había un montón de chicos malos en la entrada, aunque a la mayoría los dejaban pasar…

Pero cuando tomaron a una chica con manos de antorcha la detuvieron y le preguntaron "donde está el bastardo de Bakugou Katsuki" ella solo respondía nerviosamente que no sabía nada. Obviamente la dejaron ir. La chica era un manojo de nervios.

─ esto no funciona, cada chico que detenemos nos dice lo mismo – dice la ¿chica tortuga? – todos dicen que se cambió de escuela o que fue retrasado…

─ ¡tch! Y nosotros que nos reunimos aquí… ─ dice uno con cara de camaleón peinado como una cobra, dice mientras saca su lengua, tenía un gakuran blanco y montaba una moto adaptada.

─ ya cállate, Habashira – dice otro con cabello de escorpión mientras sisea algo – aunque concuerdo contigo.

─ Estamos perdiendo el tiempo – el tipo oso hablo mientras se acicala el cabello con un peine – si ese tipo estuviera aquí ya habría dado la cara.

─ Si es cierto lo que dicen, entonces fue expulsado – habla otro con cara de mandril y lentes más un paño en la cabeza y una bandera donde estaba escrito "adelante y avanza" – y nosotros que planeamos comprobar si son ciertos los rumores.

─ herir a toda una clase y dominar toda una escuela – habla la chica tortuga de nuevo – hizo todo eso con el fin de ser "héroe".

─ sin mencionar que casi asesina a dos alumnos – habla el camaleón.

─ ¡Je! – se bula el tipo con cabello de escorpión mientras la cola se agita – y sin recibir castigo… ¡quiero comprobar si es verdad lo que dicen de su kusei!

─ olvídalo, idiota – tras ellos y montada en una moto más grande, estaba una chica con un cabello similar al que se burló – recuerda la historia completa, segrega nitroglicerina de sus palmas… ¿Cómo crees que domino toda una escuela?

─ vamos, Sasori-nee – el chico agito su cola de escorpión – sé que quieres golpearlo… según oi, uno de los que casi mueren fue una chica.

La chica no respondió, era verdad.

Los reunidos aquí eran pandilleros pero no eran los típicos maloras que acosan a estudiantes…

No señor, estos chicos aquí son de varios institutos con un código para los banchos.

Estudiantes con un código de hombres.

No golpear a débiles, demostrar tu valía, no herir a chicas, proteger a los suyos.

Bakugou, al ser el único que dominaba su escuela con mano explosiva, no respetaba su código.

Es por ello que estos chicos se han reunido aquí… para darle una lección al rubio explosivo.

Pero resulta que el aludido no estaba presente desde hacía semanas.

─ será mejor irnos de acá – dice el de los taladros.

Todos estaban por irse cuando… ahí estaba.

Bakugou estaba frente a ellos.

Eso solo significaba una cosa…

Pelea.

* * *

 _ **Bueno chicos, gracias por la espera.**_

 ** _Ahora, queda aclarar una cosa._**

 _ **Aquí muchos deseaban ver a Bakugou asesinado y créanme que en el manga, el cual sigo al día, tiene una actitud pedante por que nadie le había puesto un "hasta aquí", por lo que actúa como un rebelde para que nadie vea su rostro de inseguridad.**_

 _ **Bueno, sin mas, espero sus reviews.**_


	3. ¿El cambio es bueno?

**Hola gente, ¡¿me extrañaron?!**

 **Se que esta historia les gusto a muchos y es por que me alejé tanto del canon original que me dije... ¿ese es mi limite? ¡obvio no!**

 **Por eso, ahora haré esta historia la mas alejada del canon pero también la mas acorde al mismo. Ya que, no lo nieguen, abundan babosadas de yaoi por aquí.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste ya que esto lo revise mas de 7 veces, no bromeo. Ademas de que mis colegas: The DevilZero y Jair D tenemos unas cuantas sorpresas para ustedes ya que, uno logro hacer que izuku se quitara el aceite de oliva con un nomu y el otro logro crear un prota badass con Jojos.**

 **Ademas de que vendré con mas sorpresas de todo tipo ya que pienso hacer algo similar a los New 52 y Crisis Infinita... la pregunta es ¿cuando y donde?**

 **¡LA RESPUESTA ESTA CERCA!**

* * *

Ahí estaba, parado al otro lado de la acera. Mirando con extrañeza el conglomerado de delincuentes en la entrada de su ahora antigua escuela.

Vestía una camisa sin mangas anaranjada, pantaloncillos verdes de verano con estampado militar y una bolsa con helados… de alguna manera se volvió adicto a ellos al enclaustrarse en su cuarto… es bueno que nadie sepa que le encanta el sabor a fresa.

Miro con detenimiento, los abrigos largos, el diseño de delincuentes y una increíble cantidad de gel y cera para el cabello.

Todos los delincuentes miraban al rubio con seriedad. Como si lo incitaran a enfrentarlos.

No fue hasta que el tipo con la cola de escorpión en la cabeza actuó primero, corriendo hasta el otro lado del grupo señalo con su mano izquierda.

─ ¡Oye, tú! – Su cola se movía de forma espeluznante – ¡¿eres el tal Bakugou Katsuki?!

─… ─ el rubio no dijo nada, pero su mira decía "¿y que si lo soy?".

─ ¡Vamos, responde tu…! – fue dejado atrás por otra delincuente, la chica de la motocicleta con el mismo peinado.

─ Así que eres tu – desmonto el vehículo y saco goma de mascar de su bolsillo derecho mientras guardaba sus manos en el gakuran largo, empezó a caminar hasta el rubio.

Algo curioso es que la chica no tenía camisa debajo del saco, ni siquiera sostén… esas vendas pueden que cubran, aunque ese par rebotaba al caminar.

Se detuvo frente al rubio, era una suerte que no pasen autos… ¿será por el bloqueo de motocicletas que había en el otro lado? Es probable.

─ ¿eres el Hero-Banchou? – pregunto la chica, ganando una mirada de confusión del rubio.

Bakugou por otro lado tenía un monologo interno.

─ _Esto es simplemente genial_ – observo a todos los ex… a los banchos que había en la zona, todos tenían Kuseis peligrosos o llamativos, algunos quizás ocultaban sus habilidades, las de otros eran más que obvias – _… no puedo contra todos_ – apretaba sus manos – _… no._

Empezaba a reprenderse.

Tras casi matar a De… Midoriya, decidio no usar su poder para causar daño… no más del que ha hecho.

─ _No… aunque lo use… solo terminaré hiriéndolos… o peor_ – pensó un momento – _¿pero, a que se refiere con Hero-bancho?_

La chica por otro lado, simplemente lo miraba con detenimiento… no le ve la gran cosa.

Complexión simple, actitud indiferente y… ¿no es eso mucho helado de fresa?

─ _debo pensar en un plan… no puedo simplemente ir directamente contra ellos_ – miro a la izquierda, la sombra que se proyectaba y el rojo tenue del cielo indicaba que era muy tarde – _en este momento no ha de haber muchos alumnos… y con mi actitud anterior…_ – el chico sabía que estaba solo – _nadie me ayudaría…_ – vio a ambos lados y no había muchos alumnos, y los que había simplemente corrían o huían del lugar… no se involucrarían en ese problema.

─ ¡deja de mirar a tu alrededor! – El chico escorpión grito al notar su actitud ausente - ¡¿solo responde a la pregunta hecha por Sasori-nee, bastardo?!

─ ¡Cierra el pico, Sasuke! – grito la ahora conocida como Sasori, logrando callar al enano.

─ ¡Si, Nee-sama! – saludo como militar y retrocedió un poco más entre la multitud.

Todos veían con pena al chico, pero bueno… que se le va a hacer.

─ Pierdes tu tiempo, Kanagushi – desde atrás, llega a su lado un tipo con cabello de cobra, alto y con aspecto de camaleón… su gakuran blanco denota su rango de "jefe" – es más que obvio que es el que buscamos… ─ saco su lengua y la agito… definitivamente tenía algo de camaleón.

─ ¿En serio? – llego a su lado un tipo más grande, cabello negro, musculoso, con ojos en blanco y una cicatriz horizontal en su frente con tres marcas verticales, en sus mejillas había una especie de rasgo tribal – vaya, es más pequeño de lo que imagine – sonrió con gracia al ver al chico.

─ Todos para ti son pequeños – exclama otro desde el fondo, un tipo de lentes, cabello plateado y con camisa de marinero americano. El más humano de todos…

─ _Es peligroso… ese tipo de lentes_ – no sabía porque, pero ese tipo es el más peligroso de todos.

Este se adelantó, y se colocó en frente de Bakugou, era más alto que él.

─ Entonces… ¿vas a quedarte ahí parado o…?

─ Mierda…

* * *

A la distancia, la chica de manos de fuego se iba caminando muy aturdida con lo ultimo que vio. Un grupo de delincuentes preguntando por Bakugou.

– No estoy para estas cosas – dijo al recordar como ella fue acosada antes por el rubio, creyó que al irse Bakugou, ella podría dormir tranquila y en paz, pero grande fue su sorpresa en este día – primero, Midoriya con esa mascara horrible, luego, esos delincuentes buscando por ese otro idiota – sin duda no podía con esto, hoy era, definitivamente, su peor día.

Pero… puede vivir uno mejor.

– solo espero que no ocurra nada más – dijo para suspirar.

Ella estaba por cruzar bajo un puente de una carretera, este era el camino mas corto a la estación, pero olía mal debido a una cañería abierta que estaba en reparaciones.

– Ugh, este aroma es asqueroso, mejor las apago – dijo para que las brazas en sus manos sean extintas, dejando solo dos manos normales con una especie de protuberancia similar a la de un encendedor en sus muñecas.

Esta chica era Yabamushi Raita, su kosei le permite formar brazas en sus manos con las muñequeras que tenía, su sudor en esta zona se convierte en combustible al contacto con el aire, por lo que puede encenderlas con facilidad.

– ¡listo! – dijo para luego pasar junto a la cloaca que estaba cercada por vallas de seguridad que prohibían el paso. – Iugh, sí que apesta – se cubrió con la manga la boca debido al olor penetrante del alcantarillado.

Sin embargo, desde la cloaca, un par de ojos amarillos la vieron… sin que ella lo notara, la observaron en todo momento…

Ella estaba sola en ese momento, pues era algo tarde.

– Jejeje – su risa seca no era buena señal – algo interesante… pero me sirve…

Sin duda, Raita estaba por tener el peor día de su vida.

* * *

En otro lado, momentos antes de salir… Izuku estaba en la puerta del salón, esperando a una pobre Chihiro que no podía caminar bien sin trastabillar.

La peli azul estaba guardando sus cosas, sopesando aun las palabras de Ino a la hora del almuerzo.

─ _No… no creo que pueda_ – recordó el abrazo que le dio... con el que expreso todas sus emociones – _pero… aun así…_ – decidio terminar de guardar sus cosas y tomo su bastón para ir a la puerta. Era la última en irse… o mejor dicho, de los últimos en irse.

Se sonrojo cuando vio que la esperaba Izuku con su máscara mientras leía un libro… Rashomon.

─ veo que estas lista – Midoriya guardo el libro – sí que te tomas tu tiempo, eso me sorprende.

La chica lo miro algo enojada.

─ Lo que a mí me sorprende es que leas aun después de clases… ─

─ ¿me puedes culpar? – levanto los hombros. Causando un suspiro en Chihiro - ¿Vas al club de kendo?

Izuku noto que tras la pregunta, apretó el mango del bastón.

─ si quieres… puedo acompañarte a…

─ Midoriya-kun… veras ─ lo interrumpió – yo… iba a… dejar mi renuncia –

─ ¿? – Izuku no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza con curiosidad ─ ¿estás segura de ello? – Le pregunto mientras vio como ella temblaba un poco – ¿está bien dejar algo que amas… solo por estar en ese estado?

Chihiro no sabía como pero deseaba gritar que era su culpa, que de no haberla defendido… que no tenía idea de lo duro y difícil que le es no poder hacer lo que te agrade por tu estado de salud, pero…

─ No lo entenderías – simplemente dijo eso… y trato de pasar de largo al peliverde… pero de nuevo iba a tropezar.

Izuku de nuevo la salvo de una caída pero el brazo de Chihiro estaba temblando… aunque el peliverde ya se lo esperaba.

─ tienes razón… ─ la soltó y dejo que ella se acomodara con el bastón para seguir de pie – no lo entiendo… y puede que nunca lo haga…

Ella empezó a temblar aún más. Pero Izuku continúo.

─ Pero si sé… que no puedes dejar que esto te afecte – la miro con comprensión, pero ella estaba de espaldas – el renunciar a tus sueños… es de cobardes.

SLAP

En un movimiento rápido, Chihiro golpeo al peliverde con su puño. Fue tal su arrebato de fuerza que ella casi se cae, pero se recargo en el marco de la puerta y dejo su bastón caer.

La máscara del peliverde se movió un poco de su lugar. El golpe lo afecto y lo hizo retroceder, pero no caer…

Se recompuso, ajusto su máscara y vio que la peli azul apenas y tenía fuerzas para recargarse en el marco de la puerta. Trataba de no resbalarse e ir contra el suelo. Sus puños se aferraban con tal agarre que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos… y en su rostro… corrían lágrimas…

Lágrimas de desahogo.

─ Cobarde… ─ susurro –… no lo sabes…

─ Yuzu-san… ─ trato de acercarse para ayudarla. Pero su mano fue alejada de un golpe por parte de la peli azul.

─ ¡eso es lo que soy! – Grito – ¡soy una inútil cobarde que no puede hacer nada bien!

─ Yuzu-san… ─

─ Esa vez… esa vez – recordó cuando… se enfrentó a Bakugou – esa vez… no pude hacer nada… ─ recordó como casi es asesinada, el ardor momentáneo en su rostro, el pitido en sus oídos, la sensación de mareo y el cansancio repentino… una visión blanca y un golpe en todo su cuerpo… el solo recordar eso… le da miedo.

─ eso no es… ─

─ ¡Es la verdad! – Recordó como lo acorralo momentáneamente – ¡no hice nada para detener a Bakugou-kun! – recordó después… como reconoció las figuras de ambos, el peliverde y el rubio… solo para ver como uno salía por la ventana tras una explosión.

Su grito de impotencia.

─ Yuzu… ─

─ ¡y todo esto… porque yo lo enfrente! – Recordó como lo llamo… esa palabra – ¡Jamás debí haber hecho eso… jamás…!

─ ¡Eso no es verdad! – el peliverde se hartó de esto. La tomo por sus hombros y la miro directo a los ojos, o en este caso, al ojo – ¡tú me salvaste ese dia!

─ ¡no lo hice! – Trato de alejarlo. Llevo su mano izquierda al parche, y lo tiro con fuerza que la banda que lo sostenía se rompió - ¡De lo contrario… tu… yo…!

Mostro la herida que tenía en ese lado del rostro. Ahí estaba la carne carcomida, la cicatriz roja, el ojo en blanco… el lagrimal aun funcionaba… pero aun así… no pudo más.

Izuku la abrazó… era uno que ella necesitaba…

Ella, aun llorando… apretando el parche con su mano… correspondió el abrazo…

─ ¡Lo siento… perdóname… Midoriya-kun! – Se aferró fuertemente a sus ropas – ¡soy una cobarde… no pude…! – Ella no quería soltarlo, no se sentía bien – ¡perdóname… por favor…!

Ambos cayeron de rodillas, aquel llanto lleno de melancolía buscaba algo más que todos han querido al final.

El perdón.

Izuku lo comprendía, la chica era ajena a su persona. Nadie se había interesado en él y de hecho sabía que poco importaba su existencia, pero ver que ella salió a defenderlo y que no solo eso, sino que ella volvió armada y logro tener a Bakugou en jaque aunque sea poco.

Nadie más haría algo así.

Tras unos minutos, la chica al fin se calmó y tranquilizó lo suficiente, Izuku se dio cuenta que debía de hablar el también.

─ Yuzu-san – el peliverde llamo a la chica que estaba acunada en sus brazos – gracias…

La chica se vio extrañada por esa palabra, fue cuando lo miro a los ojos.

─ ¿por…? – ella sentía que debía de culparla, que debía de decirle que estaba bien o alguna otra cosa… en cambio - ¿Por qué?

Izuku suspiro, pensó unos segundos y encontró las palabras adecuadas.

─ es complicado decirlo pero – se levantó del suelo – hace años, pensé que era mi destino estar solo y ser el "hazme reír" a donde fuera que vaya – rio un poco – es difícil vivir en un mundo donde todos tienen algo que tu no – le extendió la mano – aun así…

─ Aun así… ─ ella repitió sus palabras solo para ver cómo se quitaba la máscara, dejando ver esa cicatriz en forma de estrella cosa que a ella le sorprendió pero… sonreía…

─ Decidí seguir adelante – dijo tomando la mano derecha de yuzu – así que… vamos, levántate… Chihiro-san.

─ Midoriya… kun – ella poco a poco fue levantándose del suelo – pero…

─ Nadie, absolutamente nadie hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu hiciste, Chihiro-san – se arrodillo por su bastón – es por eso por lo que… gracias… por haberme salvado – volvió a sonreírle. Como si esa cicatriz no le importara.

Le entrego el bastón y luego, le volvió a extender la mano.

─ es por eso que… ─ aun sonreía – quisiera que fuéramos amigos… Chihiro-san.

La peli azul miro al chico con asombro pero aún más al ver como a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ser repudiado por los demás chicos y siendo una burla en todo sentido… aun podía sonreír.

Ella con suavidad tomo su mano y con esa misma estrecho fuertemente.

─"a pesar del dolor… de su perdida y del odio que recibió" – pensaba Chihiro – "incluso… después de que ocurrió aquello" – recordó la caída – "sigue sonriendo… como si…" – algo muy dentro de ella le decía que ese chico… era valiente, decidido y dedicado… uno que no se rinde tan fácilmente como ella, no… ahora lo recuerda, ella no es una persona que se rinde, si bien puede ser difícil… esa lesión no debe de detenerla – "si él puede hacer algo como eso… entonces, yo…" – lo había decidido – Hmp – asintió con una suave sonrisa – cuenta con ello… Izuku-kun.

A fuera del salón, en el pasillo, Ino escucho todo el rollo que paso ahí dentro.

─ Parece, que me preocupe por nada – dijo – eres fuerte Chihiro… tanto como Midoriya-san – sonrió para sus adentros – ahora lo reafirmo… eres una heroína…

Un lindo momento, digno de un manga shojo…

Cuando...

– ¡Ino-Taicho! – Tama había llegado corriendo junto con vario otros miembros del club de kendo, así como de otros clubes como arquería y yudo, todos con cara de consternación.

– ¡¿Eh?! – la chica se sorprendió al ver como muchos chicos habían llegado hasta aquí – ¿qué pasa, Tama? –

La chica gato llego corriendo, estaba exhausta por correr por toda la escuela para reunir a varios chicos.

– En… En la entrada – la chica respiraba agitada – hay muchos maleantes en la entrada, Taicho – se recuperó – están buscando a Bakugou.

– ¡¿Cómo dices?! – eso si que era raro… sin embargo, su voz llamo la atención de dos personas.

– ¿Qué pasa… eh? ¡Ino-chan! – la mencionada dio un respingo al oír la voz de Chihiro detrás de ella, al parecer… no sabía que estaba ahí – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Este… yo – la chica no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora.

– Es verdad, ¿Qué hacia acá, Taicho? – pregunto Tama.

– Eso… bueno… verán – no tenía excusa, debía actuar rápido.

– ¿Qué pasa? – ahí, salió Izuku para ver a varios chicos de distintos clubes con armas de entrenamiento – ¿oigan, que hacen con eso?

– ¡Hm! No es nada que te importe – Tama reacciono como todos, aunque no se veía ninguna reacción por parte del joven ante el insulto, mas debido a la máscara que a nada.

En eso, noto los rastros de lagrimas que tenia Chihiro, por lo que Tama pensó que el "inútil" de "Deku" le hizo algo a su amiga.

– ¡Oye maldito! – sin miramientos la chica gato fue y se paró frente a Izuku, aunque el pelo verde era más alto – encima de que Yuzu-chan termino herida por tu culpa, ¡te atreves a hacerla llorar! – eso sorprendió a Chihiro.

– Espera, Tama-chan yo… –

– ¡No hay pero que valga! – tomo a Izuku de su cuello – ¡acaso no lo vez, Yuzu-chan! Este tipo… fue por el que no podremos ir al torneo nacional este año – apretó el agarre, cosa que Deku noto – ¡tenías que involucrarla con Bakugou maldito Mukosei! – esas palabras sorprendieron tanto a los demás miembros como a Chihiro.

No era ajeno para todos que el evento de hace semanas, el pobre de Izuku fue internado de gravedad, pero la más afectada, emocionalmente, era Chihiro.

Pero, nadie decía nada, ni hablaban de ello. El chico, Izuku, era la burla de la escuela y todos debían seguir y alabar al engreído de Bakugou. Para Tama esto era normal. La chica siempre vio esto con la misma naturaleza que los gatos a los ratones.

Todo cambio tras aquello, donde Izuku fue lanzado por una ventana y Chihiro fue herida de gravedad. Fue ahí donde todos vieron su error o, mejor dicho, lo empezaron a aceptar.

No era secreto para nadie que el rubio explosivo era un extorsionador de primera y que a muchos les había truncado el sueño de asistir a la U. A. ya que había llegado a un convenio para que los maestros y hasta el mismo director apoyen su causa debido a la promesa de que hablara bien de la escuela cuando ingrese.

El resto le siguió la corriente para no verse afectados ante la ira de Bakugou, pero el único que le hizo frente, irónicamente, fue el que para todos era alguien que no lo valia en este mundo.

Izuku defendió a Chihiro como pudo, sin embargo, ella también fue la mas afectada de esto ya que ella, una alumna cualquiera que tenia que seguir la corriente, actuó contra la doctrina cobarde que se había generado a partir del miedo de Bakugou.

Sin embargo, para Tama, era todo culpa de Izuku. Ya que…

– si tu… si tu no hubieras hecho eso – la chica estalló – ¡Yuzu-chan no hubiera sido herida!

Sin remordimiento, golpeo al enmascarado con el puño en la cara, lastimando su nudillo en el proceso.

Pero, solo la máscara se movió de su lugar, nada más.

Izuku se mantuvo de pie.

Ino, Chihiro, incluso los presentes tragaron duro ante la reacción de la chica.

Pero…

– ¿ya terminaste con tu rabieta? – Izuku hablo sin sentimiento en su voz. Mientras se acomodaba su máscara – si es así, suéltame – sus ojos, por un segundo, solo un segundo, se tornaron de un color amarillo.

– ¿Rabieta? ¡no me jodas, tu…! –

– respóndeme la siguiente pregunta – miro a la chica y ella no pudo evitar callar, esa mirada era penetrante, como si fuese a atacar a alguien sin que nadie lo espere – ¿tú la habrías salvado o hubieras huido?

Ella dudo, no… todos lo hicieron, un chico con una cabeza de balón bajo la mirada ante lo dicho.

Ninguno dijo nada y eso preocupo a Chihiro.

– Tu silencio me dice todo – se libero del agarre de la chica solo para ver como el chico regresaba al salón por sus cosas – no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada…

Paso de largo a la chica, Izuku le dio una última mirada a Chihiro y se le notaba preocupada.

Sonrió por debajo de la máscara y sin más pasaba a retirarse.

La chica, sin embargo, se sintió algo culpable ante las palabras de Tama. Por eso ella no pudo hacer mas que verlo irse, sin decir nada.

Tama por su lado, veía a Izuku con ira. ¿Por qué no pudo responder ante la pregunta de ese idiota?

Aunque miro al resto y… se sorprendió al ver como todos bajaron la mirada, en señal de que no podían refutar sus palabras de Midoriya.

Pero, aun así, se sorprendió mas de que Ino no dijera nada, en señal de que lo aceptaba…

Eso no era posible… incluso…

Chihiro desvió la mirada cuando se encontró con la de Tama, en señal de que no estaba de su lado.

Pero… ¿Cómo era posible que ese inútil pueda tener razón… acaso lo que le dijo Ino era cierto… acaso… ella es una cobarde…?

* * *

En la entrada de la escuela…

– Que decepción – dijo el tipo enorme con el brazo extendido cargando a alguien del cuello de su camisa gris.

– Ugh – un Bakugou totalmente herido y con un lado del rostro abultado donde tenía el moretón enorme. Así como un ojo hinchado, todo producto de uno de los vándalos que lo golpeo para que dijera algo, aunque sea su nombre.

A una distancia segura, los pocos maestros que había en la escuela no hacían nada mas que observar como golpearon a aquel chico que se vio involucrado.

– ¡Ja, no eres la gran cosa que todos decían! – dijo Josuke, de la coleta de escorpión, sentado sobre la moto de su hermana, Sasori – solo eres un inútil – se comía el helado que había comprado Bakugou – tch, solo tiene de fresa.

La otra chica, por su parte miraba al chico a la distancia, solo vio como recibió los ataques de aquel sujeto con apariencia reptiliana. Pero…

– No se defendió – dijo el de cabeza de cobra, Habasira.

Era extraño, cuando lo vieron llegar, el tipo inmediatamente respondió que era el que buscaban, pero no hablo ni dijo una sola palabra, ni siquiera cuando el enorme reptil lo machaco con unos cuantos golpes.

– seguramente no quiere pelear – dijo el enorme chico tras soltarlo mientras Bakugou escupe saliva.

– O eso quiere hacernos pensar – el bancho de lentes dijo mientras se masajeaba muñeca derecha.

Pero Sasori simplemente se acerco al ahora herido Katsuki y se arrodillo para tomarlo del rostro y hacer que la vea.

El rubio no pudo negar la acción, no quería lastimar a más gente, por lo que se limitó a ver a la chica, más en específico a sus ojos.

Pero… la chica simplemente lo soltó a segundos de hacer que lo mirara.

Solo para escupirle en el rostro la goma de mascar.

– Es inútil – todos la vieron con duda, pero decidieron dejarla hablar – este chico no es mas que un cascaron de lo que fue una vez…

– ¿A qué te refieres, Nee-san? – pregunto Josuke atascándose de helado.

– es simple… este tipo – lo miro como si no fuera nada – no tiene espíritu… ese incentivo de seguir adelante, lo vi en su mirada… tiene miedo…

– ¡! – Bakugou quedo en shock por esas palabras… pero eran la verdad.

– _miedo… eso es…_ – miro a su alrededor, todos los delincuentes lo miraban como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho.

Lo miraban… con superioridad.

– _no… esa mirada… no_ – miro a todos, pero noto que sus rostros cambiaban, no… también lo hacían sus formas.

Pronto, noto que todos los banchos tenían una silueta… una forma que el solo había visto en un espejo.

Tomaron su forma.

Eran de color negro, las sombras de lo que antes era.

– ¡Mírenlo, es patético! –

– ¡No es más que un niño! –

– Tal vez sea un Mukosei –

– ¡Es verdad! –

Incluso era su vos la que oía salir de sus bocas.

– No… no – dijo en un susurro, no… mas bien en un chillido, pues ahora, estaba del otro lado de su mundo.

Vio como sonreían, su mirada, sus risas, todo… ¡absolutamente todo!

Le aterraba.

Una de las figuras se acercaba a él, pero se detuvo a cierta distancia.

Como pudo se arrastro de espaldas, no quería ver… ni siquiera quería estar aquí…

Fuera de su imaginación, el tipo peliblanco se había acercado para verlo y comprobar las palabras de Sasori.

Pero al ver como el rubio retrocedía asustado, corroboro esto.

– Patético – dijo mirándolo, y como sus palabras hicieron un efecto al ver como se encogía ante su presencia – no eres el sujeto que buscábamos… no – dijo para sentarse sobre sus tobillos y verlo con seriedad – el que buscamos nosotros es un sujeto tan despiadado que incluso estuvo a punto de asesinar a dos chicos – vio como escapo un leve chillido de su voz – no un gusano llorón.

El silencio reino por unos segundos, y poco a poco, fue opacándose por un enorme coro de risas, risas que provenían de los banchos los cuales estaban que no se la creían.

– ¡El gran Hero-bancho, el que era capaz de dominar su escuela, reducido a un mero mocoso que teme hasta de su propia sombra! – el rubio quería llorar ante las palabras de Josuke. Que solo hicieron reír más y más a los banchos.

En los casilleros del edificio central, Izuku miraba todo, pero no solo eso, también podía escuchar todo perfectamente, sin perderse nada.

– _Puedo oírlo… cada palabra… ¿cómo?_ – se preguntaba, era prácticamente imposible oír a mas de 10 metros de distancia para una persona normal.

– _**Es gracias a mí, obviamente**_ – Onimaru respondió – _**es gracias al contrato que hicimos, chico.**_

–… _¿debería empezar a preocuparme de hablar solo?_ – dijo el peliverde solo para oír un gruñido de la ogra.

– _**Aghk, deberías estar agradecido de tener alguien con quien hablar primero**_ – cierto…

– _pero eso no quiere decir que deba hacerlo todo el tiempo_ – recordó a Chihiro, y como se desahogo en sus brazos – _tampoco quiere decir que estoy solo._

– _**bien… ahora, respecto a esto**_ – se refería a la escena que presenciaba – _**¿Por qué vemos esto aquí?, digo… no me mal entiendas chico, pero ese sujeto te hecho por la ventana, literalmente, y dejo herida a esa niña.**_

Onimaru si bien lo salvo en ese momento, no sabia como pensaba su nuevo recipiente. Era tranquilo, y estudioso, demasiado para ser un chico de secundaria, pero eso no es lo importante, sino el que a veces miraba todo a la distancia, sintiendo que debía hacer algo, pero… algo lo detenía y la ogra estaba interesada en ello.

– _algo pasara… lo presiento_ – dijo con sospechas – solo debo esperar.

Sip, sin dudas, jamás entenderá a su nuevo portador.

– _**Que aburrido eres**_ – Onimaru se empezaba a aburrir.

Tras Izuku, bajaron todos los que estaban en el pasillo, pero Chihiro era ayudada por Ino y Tama, ambas con shinais de bambú.

Todos se quedaron mirando la escena y reconocieron a Bakugou, gimoteando como un cobarde frente a estos chicos…

– sabia que era un cobarde – Ino dijo sin miramientos.

Chihiro no decía nada. Pero notaba que todos se harían de la vista gorda… ella estuvo tentada a lo mismo… pero.

– _eso… ¿en qué me hace diferente?_ – ella misma lo vio.

Cuando Izuku regreso, nadie le hablaba como antes, pero no era con la misma intención de acosarlo o dejarlo a su suerte.

Era un sentimiento diferente, las miradas, las palabras… todo.

Un sentimiento de… miedo.

Un miedo que era generado no por que le haya hecho frente a Bakugou, el brabucón del lugar. Sino por que estaba como si nada… como si esa caída lo hubiera hecho despertar.

El peliverde emitía un aura diferente, eso es obvio. No era el mismo cobarde que se disculpaba con todos o que era la burla del mundo. Sino un sujeto que quizás vio algo en un lapso de su estado comatoso y puede que sea eso lo que le hizo cambiar de esa forma tan drástica.

La mascara que tenia ahora era un claro ejemplo de ese cambio.

Mientras Izuku la usaba para mostrar su cambio… la mascara de arrogancia y orgullo que tenía Bakugou había caído como el mismo.

El rubio estaba ahí, rodeado como una presa de la sabana africana herida y moribunda rodeada de leones que no dudarían en arrojarse encima de él.

Noto como varios lo pateaban mientras el cobarde de Katsuki se cubría en una posición fetal, llorando y pidiendo clemencia. Una escena que nadie aquí pensó si quiera imaginar.

Nadie decía nada.

No moverían ni un dedo por el rubio.

El sujeto de lentes que lideraba el grupo se acerco con el kanabo que le quito a uno de sus subordinados.

– oye, ¿realmente lo hará? –

– Se lo merece –

– ni loco iría a salvarlo –

– hare como que no vi nada –

Eran las palabras que salían de varios compañeros que se habían quedado. Incluso el alboroto llamo la atención de varios clubes que posiblemente habían venido de chismosos para ver al idiota insufrible de Bakugou ser apaleado por delincuentes que, para alegría de muchos, tenían mas honor que el rubio.

El tipo de lentes le dio un puntapié en la mandíbula, volteando al rubio y haciendo que se golpee en su trasero. Mostrando sus ojos rojizos de tanto llorar.

Apunto la punta del arma tachonada al rubio y con parsimonia propia de la que despedía habló.

– y pensar que había tanto contándose por ahí sobre ti – dijo – esperaba un tipo grande, orgulloso y honorable que no teme a un desafío.

PAM

Su mano izquierda libre se cerró en un puño que salió disparado desde su muñeca hacia la cara del rubio, solamente conectado por un cable que una la muñeca con la mano.

El impacto hizo sangrar la ya rota nariz del cobarde.

La mano regreso a la muñeca gracias a que el peli platino la retrajo.

– deberás pagarme la decepción ¡lo sabes bien ¿verdad?! – levanto el brazo con todo y kanabo.

Nadie lo detendría. Bakugou al fin recibiría su castigo.

– _no… por favor_ – cerro los ojos y se cubrió con los brazos – _que alguien…_

Pero…

Una mano tomo la muñeca del peli platino.

– ya basta – dijo Izuku, para sorpresa de todos.

El silencio reino por parte de los alumnos pertenecientes al plantel. Y era obvio ¡¿el tipo que acosaba el rubio ahora lo iba a defender?!

Los banchos por su lado, se quedaron viendo al peliverde.

– ¡¿ha?! – Josuke salió de su shock inicial – ¿y quién carajos eres tú, el idiota del club de teatro?

– me lo pregunta el nene consentido – la respuesta de Izuku le hizo abrir los ojos al bancho cabeza de escorpión al grado de que estos estaban por salir de sus cuencas – aprende a hablar.

Bien… eso nadie se lo espero.

– ¡¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota?! – gritaron varios al ver que Midoriya Izuku, el nerd y la escoria del plantel ahora le hacia frente a una horda de delincuentes para salvar a Bakugou de estos… ¡¿eso si quiera es posible?!

Chihiro estaba igual… pero aun había algo que no podía negar…

– _él ha cambiado_ – pensó… pero la duda era – _¿pero, para bien?_

No lo sabía.

– oye, mascarita – le dijo Sasori – ¿Quién eres?

Izuku solo se limito a mirarla con ojos analíticos… aunque la chica admitirá que se veía interesante esa mirada.

– la pregunta es… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo, desconcertando a todos – vienen a una escuela de otra prefectura solo para golpear a alguien – afilo la mirada ante el comentario – ¿Qué hay de honorable en eso… ponzoña?

Chihiro empezaba a dudar… ¿realmente estaba cuerdo? O ¿Cuánto le afecto esa caída?

– valientes palabras de alguien que se oculta bajo una máscara – dijo el de lentes, soltándose del agarre.

– lo dice quien usa a personas para hacer su trabajo – Izuku responde con sorna.

– no te hagas el listo con nosotros, enano – dijo el tipo enorme.

– disculpa… ¿no ves que hablo con el dueño del circo? –

DOM

El enorme sujeto dio un puñetazo al peliverde, Chihiro estaba por gritar, pero se quedo con la palabra en la garganta cuando vio lo imposible.

Izuku había atrapado el puño del gigante con una sola mano mientras la onda de viento del golpe meneaba sus cabellos.

– veo que no tienes entrenados a tus animales – miro al de lentes – pecas de maestro de ceremonias.

La chica tortuga metió sus brazos, piernas y cabeza en su caparazón y de los huecos surgieron llamas como las de un cohete que uso para usarse a si misma como misil y embestir al peliverde.

– ¡Nadie insulta al Taicho, cabrón! – grito la tortuga cohete.

Izuku lo noto y dio un salto hacia arriba dejando caer al gigante que seguía imprimiendo su peso en el golpe.

La tortuga impacto contra el gigante, sacándole el aire y cayendo sobre la misma.

Mientras que Izuku giro sobre el peli platino y aterrizo frente a Bakugou, que paro de gemir para verlo.

El peliverde le dio la espalda mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

El rubio solo lo veía desde abajo. Espera… esa vez…

– _oye, ¿estás bien?_ –

Ante el recuerdo…

– no te hagas ideas raras – Izuku lo saco de sus memorias – solo vi que necesitabas ayuda – lo miro de reojo – ni creas que perdono…

– ¡no te hagas el valiente! – el tipo oso saco unas garras metálicas y fue a por el peliverde que pateo al rubio mientras evitaba un corte.

De un salto se acercó al oso y desde abajo, girando sobre un pie mientras se impulsaba. Dio una patada al rostro de este con el empeine del pie derecho. Aun con las manos en los bolsillos.

Para sorpresa de Bakugou, los banchos y los alumnos presentes. El oso salió disparado hacia un lado y acabo girando sin control mientras se desnudaba para quedar solo en calzoncillos tendido sobre el pavimento.

– tan fácilmente –

Un breve silencio reino sobre todo el lugar mientras Habashira miraba a Izuku.

– este chico es de cuidado – miro su máscara, le parecía genial.

– desnudo a un oso… –

– de una patada – Ino termino lo que Chihiro decía. Eso era ridículo.

Todos los banchos le miraron con cautela… sentimiento que noto el peliverde.

– ¿Qué pasa? – dijo – ¿no buscaban pelea?

El tipo de lentes que parecía el líder hablo primero.

– ¿Quién eres y por qué defiendes a ese cobarde? – Bakugou gimió ante las palabras del sujeto.

Izuku no dijo nada, pero Onimaru tenía la misma duda.

– _**ya, hablando en serio**_ – decía en su mente – _**¿Por qué lo salvaste?**_

Izuku no respondió con palabras, pero si con su mirada. Al afilar sus ojos, todos retrocedieron por instinto. El peliverde en eso movió la mano y levanto los dedos índice, medio y anular.

– ustedes cometieron 3 errores – bajo el dedo anular – primero, causar pánico en esta escuela – luego el dedo medio – segundo, irrumpieron un momento muy importante para mí – finalmente bajo el índice, mostrando su puño – y tercero…

Retrajo el brazo y se posicionó en una postura básica de karate. El brazo izquierdo extendido con la mano abierta mientras que el brazo derecho lo había retraído con el puño.

Abriendo sus piernas y las rodillas flexionadas. La pierna izquierda al frente y la derecha atrás.

Una pequeña brisa de primavera paso por la zona, moviendo las ropas de todos…

FLUSH

El cabello del peliverde se encendió de la nada en un fuego verde. Y este se movía como si tuviera vida propia.

No solo eso.

FLUSH

Varias llamas del mismo tono surgieron en todo el cuerpo de Izuku, dos en sus antebrazos, una en sus pantorrillas y pies. mas unas cuantas a su alrededor.

El fuego era intenso. Al grado que vieron la acera chisporrotear.

– hicieron todo eso por un cobarde que no lo vale –

Bakugou no lo creía… nadie lo creía.

– ¡Ese idiota nos engañó! –

Tama empezó a quejarse solo para ser callada por Ino. Que tampoco se lo creía.

– Izuku-kun –

Nadie se lo creía. El tipo tenía fuego… literalmente.

* * *

Izuku, en el tejado de la escuela a la hora del almuerzo, tras escuchar la platica de Ino y Chihiro, se había decidido.

– Te doy mi corazón – eso fue lo que dijo.

– _**¿estas seguro?**_ – Onimaru sabía que esto pasaría.

– si –

– _**¿Por qué lo haces?**_ – pregunto – _**¿Qué es lo que buscas con este poder?**_

Izuku no respondió de inmediato, pero cerro los ojos pensando en el grito que ella dio cuando cayó por la ventana.

– digamos que… he visto suficiente – miro al cielo mientras extendía su mano hacia este – he fingido sentirme bien en este mundo cuando se que no encajare nunca – apretó su mano – me harte de eso.

De momento le vinieron varios recuerdos. De como lo acosaban, las burlas y el maltrato de todos. ¡está harto de ello!

– toda mi vida no he hecho mas que huir de mis problemas… ya no más – recordó la cara de Bakugou en su estado de locura – ya no tengo nada que perder.

Onimaru rió, sin dudas este era el chico más raro que hubiera tenido como recipiente, y pensar que es su descendiente…

– _**bien, acepto tu ofrenda**_ – dijo – _**aunque eso no era necesario.**_

– ¿eh? –

– _**vamos chico, ya sabes, quería algo de ese tipo de elecciones que deben hacer los héroes**_ – Izuku tenia una cara graciosa, y eso que usaba la máscara – _**te hubiera dado mi poder de todos modos, digo ¿no pensaste en eso?**_ – el silencio de unos segundos le dio su respuesta – _**¿en serio? Jajaja…**_

Su risa fastidio a Izuku, no se puso a pensar que podía obtener el poder sin importar su elección. Digo, esta en su interior ¿A dónde más iría un ogro que te poseyó?

– maldita cornuda, la próxima vez que te vea en mis sueños voy a… –

– _**tranquilo chico, tranquilo**_ – la ogra sabia que eso era divertido – _**de todos modos… Ya tenías mis poderes.**_

* * *

El grupo de banchos retrocedió por mero instinto.

– ¿y bien? – Izuku seguía en esa posición – estoy esperando.

Sasori estaba mirando con detalle al peliverde, ese fuego no era normal, había algo más detrás de eso.

Habashira por su lado, miraba a los demás alumnos, ellos no tenían idea de su kosei, puede que lo haya ocultado y ellos no sabían.

El peli platino miro a su subordinada y al enorme sujeto levantarse con pesar mientras analizaba como los otros dos. Ese sujeto era peligroso.

Entre los tres se vieron y asintiendo, pero antes de hablar.

– ¡TODO ESTA BIEN! – grito una voz desde el cielo – ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

DOM

En medio de la refriega, una silueta aterrizo, rompiendo el pavimento y parte de la acera. Todos casi se caen debido al pequeño temblor que se creó.

En medio del cráter formado por el impacto, estaba ahí.

Con su increíble traje de la era de bronce, con los puños en sus caderas y sonriendo como si no pasara nada.

El héroe no. 1 hacia acto de presencia.

– All… –

– … Might – Izuku termino la oración de Bakugou.

Los banchos, el alumnado, los maestros. Todos, absolutamente todos lo conocían.

– ¡All Might! – grito Josuke – ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

El héroe miro al bancho escorpión y sonriendo, respondió.

– ¡Esa es una buena pregunta, Joven! – dijo – estaba cazando a un criminal cuando escuche a varios estudiantes que había un alboroto por estos lados – endureciendo sus facciones sin perder su sonrisa miro a todos – no puedo aceptar algo como eso en terrenos escolares ¿saben?

Todos se tensaron por la presencia que emitía el rubio de cabello ridículo.

– ¡Pero podría dejarlo pasar si se retiran en orden! – dijo haciendo a todos casi caer – ¡jajaja, la juventud de hoy sin duda no tiene límites!

Todos vieron al héroe y luego se vieron entre ellos.

– nos retiramos – dijeron Habashira, Sasori y el de lentes, mientras el resto de sus lacayos asentían y fueron por los heridos, recogiendo la ropa del oso y llevándose a la tortuga a rastras como peso muerto. Ni locos iban a desobedecer a un héroe y mucho menos al que esta encima del top 10.

– ¡Como se esperaba del Símbolo de la Paz! – gritaron los observadores.

Mientras eso pasaba, All Might noto al peliverde y como este aun ardía en llamas.

– siento decirlo joven – dijo – pero debo pedirte que no uses tu poder en público.

Muchos vieron esto y creyeron que Izuku obedecería al rubio musculoso.

Pero este no dijo nada, no se movió ni mucho menos.

– sabe, Joven – el héroe se acerco a él, demostrando una enorme diferencia de alturas – hay veces que no me gusta repetir las cosas, pero se que usted va a… ¿?

Para sorpresa de todos, Izuku le dio la espalda mientras seguía con sus llamas activas.

– oye, anciano – muchos sintieron su mandíbula tocar el suelo ante el tono de Izuku – ¿dijiste que buscabas un criminal?

Desconcertado, el héroe respondió.

– s-si, era un sujeto baba que podía atrapar y usar el poder de cualquiera con solo raptarlo en su interior – dijo mientras Bakugou se levantaba solo, adolorido pero admirando a su héroe favorito en persona.

Quería ir y saludarlo de mano, pero…

– _no…_ – miro su mano derecha – _no puedo dejar que me vea así._

El rubio solo apretó su puño izquierdo.

– anciano… ¿Dónde viste a esa cosa que perseguías? – Izuku miraba a todos lados. Mientras el resto le veían con malos ojos. Claro, ahora por que demostró tener un kosei se siente enorme y capaz de hablarle a cualquiera como se le dé la gana ¿no? ¡Incluso llamo al símbolo de la paz anciano!

– a unas 3 cuadras de aquí – dijo este un tanto nervioso por el peliverde y su actitud.

Izuku miro al suelo, más en específico, a la tapa de alcantarilla que había ahí.

– Ya veo – salto hacia el cielo para desconcierto de todos.

Y no fue cualquier salto. Fueron 6 metros.

Girando en el aire. Vio hacia el alcantarillado.

* * *

– _Tus poderes actualmente están sellados_ – dijo Onimaru, presentándose frente al peliverde como una ilusión en una forma de una chica con un kimono de flores.

– ¿a qué te refieres? –

– _veras_ – empezó con su explicación – _debido a que tomo mucho poder el restaurar tu cuerpo en tiempo récord_ – Izuku se llevo la mano al mentón mientras cruzaba sus brazos – _por ello, no podrás usar mis poderes al tope._

– ya veo – eso explica el porque el chico se sentía un poco cansado, pero nada grave, además de que incluso los médicos lo dijeron, prácticamente hubiera muerto de no ser por ella y el poder sanarse en menos de 1 semana tras esas lesiones – entonces, es algo así como si un jugador de elite bajara su nivel en un MMO para hacer grupo con novatos.

Izuku dijo eso con una figura detrás suya que decía "Nivel 78" y luego paso a "Nivel 19" mientras se reunía con otros personajes.

– _no entiendo tu analogía, pero si comprendiste bien_ – Onimaru no sabía prácticamente nada de este mundo – _pero no quiere decir que estés débil._

– supongo que ese fuego que me mostraste no era todo ¿verdad? – la ogra sonrió ante lo dicho – bien… ¿qué puedo hacer?

– _primero…_ –

* * *

– Reflejos mejorados – dijo en el aire Izuku.

DOM DOM DOM

Las coladeras salieron disparadas hacia el cielo, como si fuesen misiles ya que algo con enorme potencial de fuego las lanzo con tal fuerza que estas volaron 5 metros en el aire.

– ¡¿Qué demonios?! –

– ¡Cúbranse! – grito el héroe No. 1 mientras se superponía para atrapar las coladeras que ahora bajaban y podrían herir a alguien – ¡Voy a…!

– ¡quedarte quieto! –

CRACK

El asfalto de la calle se destruyo mientras una especie de baba negra emergía de las fisuras, cubriendo al héroe rubio que luchaba por librarse de esa cosa.

– ¡Ja! – en la baba, se formo un rostro, con ojos y boca – ¡Ahora no eres tan rudo ¿no?!

– ¡Este tipo…! – estaba por dar uno de sus super golpes… pero…

La chica de las manos antorchas, Raita, estaba inconsciente y se mostro en lo que seria la frente de esa cosa, evitando que All Might lo ataque.

– ahora no puedes tocarme ¡Verdad! – grito mientras envolvía completamente al héroe.

Las coladeras cayeron al suelo clavándose del lado, como una estrella ninja en el pavimento.

Izuku aterrizo y vio la escena, sin duda el héroe estaba en aprietos mientras el sujeto baba tenia a una compañera de clase como rehén.

Miro a su alrededor y noto que todo era un pandemonio, los banchos habían huido o al menos la mayoría de ellos. Los alumnos y maestros se refugiaron en el edificio principal. Bakugou… había huido.

Solo Ino, Tama y Chihiro, mas el bancho de lentes, el fortachón, Sasori y Habashira se quedaron.

Izuku estaba a 7 metros del héroe que ahora estaba siendo absorbido por la masa negra.

– ¿Quién lo diría? – dijo la baba viviente – ¡el gran All Might, vencido por un malviviente común! – empezó a reír como desquiciado.

– _Debo… resistir_ – en ese momento, algo de sangre le salió de la boca – _no… no ahora…_

Estaba en el límite.

E Izuku lo sabía.

Miro al héroe en medio de la baba y noto que algo de sangre salía de su boca. Noto a su compañera y solo la vio desmayada y con unos cuantos raspones, por lo que eso no podía ser causado por la baba viviente.

– algo le pasa al anciano ese – dijo Izuku para sí mismo. Fue entonces que sonrió bajo la máscara.

* * *

– _manipulación del fuego sagrado_ – dijo Onimaru con una bola de fuego verde en su mano – _este fuego es especial, no hiere a los puros de corazón_ – le lanzo la bola a Izuku que la atrapo con su mano – _puedes manipularla a tu voluntad, pero no te sobre esfuerces ahora._

– genial – dijo el peliverde intercambiando la bola de mano en mano con la mente, haciéndola saltar. Quedo frente a el y tomo forma de un conejo, luego de un rostro y finalmente de una calavera, la cual hizo mover la boca – es divertido.

– _del mismo modo que tus sentidos fueron mejorados y tu condición física aumentada, tu imaginación es una parte crucial para usar el fuego sagrado_ – dijo Onimaru mientras Izuku había creado una serpiente de fuego que recorría su cuerpo y tenia por cabeza la calavera que había creado – _veo que te adaptas rápidamente, eso es bueno._

– por supuesto – dijo mientras veía la proyección de la ogra – estudie para toda clase de situaciones de peligro y procedimientos médicos básicos – la calavera también hablaba a la par de Izuku – creo que se cómo darles un uso.

– _espero ver eso pronto_ –

* * *

– Ahora veras… – dijo Izuku intensificando sus llamas – ¡Lo que puedo hacer!

Las llamas ardían como si tuvieran vida propia y rápidamente, el peliverde paso a ser rodeado por completo con las brasas verdes.

– ¡Que kosei tan llamativo! – declaro el tipo de lentes que veía todo a lo lejos.

– ese idiota… – Tama apretó su agarre en el shinai que tenía – … es un Mukosei.

– ¿Estas segura? – Sasori pregunto a Ino.

– S-si… bueno – miro a Chihiro como buscando respuestas. Pero esta solo se quedo como ida al ver las llamas… era como si estas le llamaran desde…

– El infierno… –

– ¡Te espera! – grito Izuku desde el interior de las llamas mientras arrojaba estas al sujeto baba, estas se movían como serpientes que emergían desde las manos de Izuku.

En la punta de las llamas, se formaron calaveras de demonios u ogros con cuernos y estos abrieron sus bocas llenas de colmillos mientras rodeaban a la baba y a los dos rehenes.

– ¡Que mierda! – grito la baba mientras era rodeada por el fuego que le quemaba. Por lo que empezó a gritar de dolor, pero no solo esa cosa lo hacía.

– ¡Ese sujeto esta loco! – grito el enorme tipo como niña al ver como sin remordimiento, arrojo sus llamas hacia los tres.

– ¡Midoriya-san! – Ino tampoco sabía que eso pasaría ¡Literalmente ataco al símbolo de la paz!

Pero…

– el fuego – Chihiro señalo – no los quema.

En efecto. El fuego solo quemaba a esa cosa que los había atrapado, pero no lastimaba ni al héroe ni a la chica.

– _esto es…_ – el héroe pudo respirar al fin y vio las brasas – _ese chico_ … – miro al peliverde – ¡Joven, deténgase ahora mismo o…!

– Maldito… ¡Mocoso! – la baba que no estaba quemada se movió y fue a por el peliverde.

– ¡Idiota, esquívalo! – Habashira grito con miedo.

Pero para consternación de todos, Izuku no se movió.

La baba extendió una parte de si y creo algo similar a una bola con picas, misma que balanceo contra el joven Midoriya.

– ¡Muere! – grito la baba, liberando al héroe que tomo a la chica en sus brazos.

– ¡Joven/Midoriya-san/Izuku-kun! –

Todos gritaron por ello, pero…

La bola y la baba atravesaron a Izuku como si nada.

– ¿eh? – la baba siguió y derrapo mientras dejaba un rastro de si misma en el pavimento.

– ¿Eh? – el resto estaba igual… 3… 2… 1 – ¡¿QUE?!

– no me lo creo – Tama no podía más… primero esas llamas y luego eso de que lo pudo atravesar –¡¿acaso tiene 2 koseis?!

– I-increíble – Ino estaba sin habla, pero la mas sorprendida era Chihiro, la peli azul literalmente no quería ver eso de nuevo… esa vez de la ventana…

Los banchos estaban igual de sorprendidos, pero todos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

– de haber peleado contra él – el sujeto de lentes apretó el puño derecho para mirarlo – ¿Hubiéramos ganado?

– lo dudo – Sasori respondió – en verdad…

– ahora le tengo miedo – el sujeto enorme estaba temblando como gelatina.

Habashira no dijo nada, pero sus gestos de miedo decían todo.

Chihiro por su parte estaba asombrada… ese era el Izuku de su sueño, pero…

– no es igual… –

– ¿eh, Chihiro? – Ino estaba extrañada por lo que dijo, pero no le tomo importancia y solo veía las llamas de Izuku – Midoriya-san…

Sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta, Tama apretaba muy fuerte la empuñadura de su espada al grado de que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y su rostro mostraba una gran señal de ira y fastidio. Una que aumentaba poco a poco.

En eso, a la distancia se escuchaban lo que parecía ser sirenas de ambulancias y patrullas. Haciendo suspirar al peliverde.

– supongo que es hora de terminar esto – dijo apuntando con su dedo índice de la mano derecha a la masa negra que ahora estaba desparramada por la acera. Misma que se estaba reuniendo.

Arrodillado, el sujeto baba miro al peliverde de reojo.

– tu… ya estas –

BLUSH

Para sorpresa de muchos, All Might apareció detrás de Izuku en menos de 1 segundo.

– ¿No me escucho, joven? – dijo el héroe sin su clásica sonrisa – ¡Dije que se detuviera!

Se preparo para dar un golpe mientras Izuku tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par al sentir al héroe detrás de él. Pero en lugar de detenerse o de alejarse… sonrió bajo la máscara y dio una pequeña risa sarcástica.

– Burned Ground – dijo el peliverde antes de asemejar su mano a una pistola y crear una pequeña flama.

– ¡Texas…! –

– regresa al infierno – dijo Izuku antes de convertirse en una sombra para consternación de todos. Y… desaparecer.

– ¡SMASH! – el héroe dio un puñetazo hacia arriba, generando una onda de presión que elevo la baba y parte de los escombros de alrededor. Generando todo en una especie de pequeño tornado cuyo ojo era el mismo héroe.

Pero al mismo tiempo, elevo la llama pequeña que había dejado el peliverde.

En el aire, la baba viviente estaba girando sin control mientras gran parte de su ser era separado por la enorme fuerza del viento. Sin embargo, la llama del peliverde estaba cerca de él.

El héroe por su parte se encontraba pensando.

– _como lo pensé, el joven de la máscara podía desaparecer_ – se limpiaba su mejilla y noto la sangre que tenía a la par que su capa y sus cabellos se movían con el viento – _fue una decisión arriesgada pero sabia que hice lo correcto._

– yo que tu no cantaba victoria –

– ¡! – el héroe se asustó al notar la presencia del peliverde detrás, se giró rápidamente para verlo mirando al cielo mientras caían partes de la baba – ¡en qué momento…!

– Tamaya – dijo Izuku cantando sin dejar de ver al cielo, o, mejor dicho, a la baba.

El héroe miro al mismo lugar solo para abrir sus ojos con miedo. La llama verde estaba a milímetros de la baba y… la toco.

BOOOOOM

El grito de lo que sea que fuera esa baba fue lo único que se oía por encima de la ensordecedora explosión de fuego verde que se dio en el lugar, solo para ver como la babosa se quemaba a gran velocidad y como esta era consumida por las llamas en su totalidad.

Los ojos del héroe se abrieron a tope cuando vio eso… no podía despegar la mirada.

Nadie podía.

Todos vieron como la baba dejo de gritar y solamente quedo una masa amorfa quemándose que poco a poco se iba deshaciendo con el viendo para dejar leves estelas de lo que podrían ser bien los restos de aquel sujeto. Restos que bajaban como pétalos verdes que danzaban con la brisa tras la tempestad.

El peliverde extendió su mano y en esta cayo un pedazo grande… sino el más grande que quedaba.

– ¡Tu…! – All Might miro al chico con ira contenida – sabes lo que acabas de…

– calla, viejo – dijo mostrando el trozo quemado y como, de un soplido del peliverde, las llamas se apagaron mientras se podía apreciar lo que sería una versión más pequeña de la baba, solo que con los ojos en X debido a que puede que se haya desmayado por el dolor – acabo de hacer tu trabajo…

– ¡eso es! – el héroe estaba absorto al ver como el chico no… elimino al villano, pero – _solo lo quemo hasta reducir su tamaño… ya veo…_ – a pesar de esto, All Might no estaba feliz – escúcheme joven… tendrás que quedarte aquí…

Izuku no dijo nada y solo miro como habían llegado las ambulancias, los policías y hasta un camión de bomberos.

Todos estaban absortos de la escena, pero solo vieron a All Might junto a un estudiante con algo quemado en la mano.

– cómo sea – dijo mientras iba a la patrulla mas cercana y tiraba lo poco que quedo de la baba, que al tocar el suelo soltó un quejido, señal de que estaba viva.

El personal de rescate que había acudido vio al chico acercarse caminando como si nada. Solo para verlo desplomarse de la nada.

Rápidamente fueron a ayudarlo, junto con la chica de las manos flamas.

Los delincuentes por su parte solamente vieron una cosa… ese chico de ahí no era un estudiante normal…

– al parecer… nuestro viaje no fue en vano – el de lentes hablo mientras veía al peliverde ser atendido.

– así que si existía – Sasori vio a las chicas junto a ellos – tu, la cara de bagre.

– ¿Ha? – Ino no se tomó muy bien ese insulto, luego de ver desplomarse al peliverde, Chihiro empezó a llorar en silencio y mirando a la distancia el cómo era atendido Izuku – ¿no puedes ser un poco más condescendiente?

– cómo digas – le tomo poca importancia a Ino, y le paso la mano frente a la peli azul – oye, pez.

Chihiro reacciono y miro a la delincuente de cola de escorpión

– ya era hora – dijo – dime, pez, ¿sabes como se llama ese tipo?

– ¡te dije que fueras más sensible! –

– tu dijiste condescendiente – aclaro el grandote recibiendo una intimidante mirada de la peli azul de cabello de cristal – n-no dije nada.

– el – Chihiro miro como se lo llevaban en una ambulancia – Izuku… kun.

– es inútil – Habashira suspiro – tu, la gata de ahí.

Tama lo miro con recelo.

– ¿sabes el nombre del de la máscara? – Habashira pregunto sobre Izuku, pero ella no respondió.

Ino, al ver que ninguna de las dos podía hablar y siendo la única que se había quedado, tuvo que hablar.

– Midoriya Izuku – dijo, llamando la atención de los 4 delincuentes – ese es su nombre.

– así que Midoriya… eh – dijo el de lentes, viendo a la ambulancia irse – Hero-bancho…

All Might miro a la ambulancia de un modo muy distinto al del peli platino. Este lo veía con intriga, duda y algo de miedo.

Sin duda… ese día surgió algo en ese lugar que marcaría el antes y el después de Midoriya Izuku…

Ese día… algo había sido liberado del infierno… para castigar a los malvados y llevarlos de vuelta.

* * *

 **Bueno, yo creo que pronto veremos que pasara... pero por ahora, les dejo de tarea buscar las referencias ya que soy un fan de ello.**

 **¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP!**


	4. Lagrimas del pasado

– Y bien… – Izuku estaba frente a la ogra en una especie de mansión o castillo de la época Edo.

Ambos se encontraban en lo que parecía ser el salón para tomar el té mientras Onimaru estaba de frente a el sobre un cojín antiguo mientras el peliverde estaba en otro de color blanco.

Izuku estaba cruzado de brazos en espera de una explicación de lo ocurrido. Luego de que derroto al villano camino hacia los policías para dar su declaración de los hechos y entonces se desmayo y la ogra lo trajo a este castillo.

Lo que nos lleva a lo de ahora. Mientras Izuku esperaba, Onimaru preparaba el té al modo tradicional.

– bueno, no te pongas en ese plan – dijo mientras cepillaba la pasta de té verde en la taza – es el efecto por forzar mi poder, tu conciencia se pierde y te desmayas – termino lo de la taza.

– claro, ¿y cuando pensabas decírmelo? – Izuku no le gustaba esto, esa sin duda era una desventaja.

– eso hubiera sido el día de hoy si tu no te hubieras hecho el héroe y enfrentado a esa cosa babosa – la ogra empezó a tallar el té en otra taza.

– en parte fue mi culpa, pero debiste haberme dicho algo de eso antes y quizás no estaría aquí contigo – al peliverde no le agradaba mucho la ogra que digamos. De por si era molesta su voz y ahora tenia que tratar con ella en esta especie de espacio interior de su mente, alma o lo que sea.

– oh – la ogra lo miro para luego sonreír perversamente – ¿no será que prefieras estar con esa niña pez?

– Chihiro-san es punto y aparte – remarco para desgracia de la ogra, que aburrido era este chico.

– bueno, quizás omití un poco de información – la ogra empezó a verter el agua caliente en las tazas – tu cuerpo no esta adaptado del todo para usar mi poder a su máxima capacidad – termino de servir el té y le paso a Izuku su taza que recibió de mal gusto – por lo que deberás de entrenarte en su uso y perfeccionar tu mente y cuerpo para logar un estado perfecto para que no te desmayes.

– ¿Has oído la frase "es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo"? – Izuku responde con sarcasmo mientras se sube la máscara para girar la taza y tomar el té.

– mas de lo que te imaginas – Onimaru hizo lo mismo.

Ambos lo degustaron y se miraron.

– básicamente debo de entrenar para poder usar tu poder al máximo – Izuku llego a esa conclusión.

– como te dije antes, tu cuerpo fue restaurado de forma rápida y es debido a eso que tu mente no puede soportar la carga de mi poder – Onimaru dejo la taza – es por eso por lo que necesitas adiestrarte en saber como controlar tus nuevas habilidades.

Izuku cerro los ojos mientras dejaba su taza y pensaba en el asunto. Sin duda esto era malo.

Sabia que el poder que le dio era impresionante, pero solo sabia como usarlo debido a que antes había investigado sobre los héroes y que tipos de poderes usaban, de ahí sus opciones primarias de crear una serpiente de fuego como Endeavor, el héroe numero 2 del top nacional. Pero esas no eran sus únicas habilidades.

Podía moverse entre las sombras, es decir, literalmente podía convertirse en una y huir. Como lo hizo cuando el viejo de All Might dio ese golpe ya que se ocultó en su sombra.

También podía volverse intangible, es decir, podía atravesar los muros, las paredes y el suelo mismo. Además de cierto grado de regeneración.

Pero si bien jamás pensó tener estas habilidades, también estas conllevan una factura.

Por ejemplo, según lo que le explico Onimaru, Izuku no es del todo capaz de controlar su intangibilidad aún. Ya que su cuerpo aun no ha asimilado todo su poder y que este no este al 100% indicando que no es buena idea usarlo muy seguido.

Además, el volverse una sombra lo hace cansarse más rápido debido a que gasta mucha energía y su cuerpo ejerce mucho estrés sobre él, por lo que solo podía usarlo como medio de escape solamente.

Las llamas también son un problema, necesita saber dominarlas para llegar a un punto donde no se desmaye por el sobre esfuerzo.

Claro, el chico sabia karate y defensa personal, pero, a palabras de la ogra, necesitaba un entrenamiento de tipo espartano para ello.

– entonces no tengo de otra – dijo el chico. Pero la ogra lo miro con duda.

– existe una opción, pero es riesgosa para ti – dijo – puedes darme partes de tu cuerpo que podría convertir en las mías – tras decir eso, Izuku abrió los ojos por un momento, para luego afilar su mirada.

– ¿y el "pero"? – dijo, haciendo suspirar a la ogra.

– digamos que empeoraran los síntomas del sobre esfuerzo. Podrías tener convulsiones o enfermar gravemente – Izuku analizo esto, sin dudas esto era peor y por lo tanto no entraba como una opción.

– ¡agh, no veo de otra! – finalmente grito mientras se rascaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

Onimaru solo lo miro con indiferencia mientras tomaba su té.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?! – el peliverde pensó que la ogra le tomaría mas seriedad al asunto, se equivocó – ¡este también es tu problema ¿sabes?!

– sí pero no le veo caso que ahora te aterres por eso – dijo con calma mientras dejaba él te – si tu problema tiene o no solución, ¿de qué te preocupas? Al final todo se resuelve.

– no es tan fácil –

– nadie dijo que lo fuera –

Izuku tomo su taza y no noto que en esta había 3 ramitas flotando verticalmente en su bebida. Por lo que se tomo el té de golpe.

Onimaru termino el suyo y dejo la taza en una charola de madera que tenía cerca.

– dejando el tema de lado, dime, chico – ella miro al peliverde – ¿Qué es para ti esa niña?

– ¿hablas de Chihiro-san? – el peliverde dejo la taza – pues… creo que solo amigos…

– hablo en serio – su mirada se endureció – estabas dispuesto a aceptar el darme tu corazón solo por esa niña… ¿Por qué?

Izuku medito con los ojos cerrados. ¿Por qué haría eso? Se pregunto incluso él mismo.

Yuzu Chihiro nunca le había hablado, ni siquiera sabia de su existencia mas que solo lo que se veía, la burla del mundo.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo mismo por el lado del peliverde.

Chihiro era una chica que no le importaba mucho el tema de los héroes o los poderes ni las noticias. Solo el kendo o lo relacionado con ello y eso era lo que llamo un poco la atención de Izuku por sobre los demás miembros de su clase.

Un día decidió seguirla y vio como ella vivía en un dojo, mismo que era administrado por su abuelo y sus padres eran los maestros de este. Un negocio familiar.

Estuvo tentado a ir e inscribirse, pero su impotencia y timidez de ese entonces se lo impidieron. Claro ¿Qué dojo decente aceptaría a un Mukosei como él? Eso fue lo que se dijo en ese momento. Pero ahora quizás pueda hablar con ella y pedirle que le ayude… aunque claro, también para que lo perdone.

Si bien el estaba feliz con ser el único que sufriera los abusos del rubio explosivo, se siente culpable por haber involucrado a la chica en sus problemas. Por lo que pensó que debería ayudarla ahora que ella no puede valerse por sí misma del todo.

Por lo que…

– quizás solo quiero devolver un favor – dijo al recordar como ella lo defendió – solo eso.

Onimaru lo miro y noto que su rostro estaba estoico, sin un rastro de sentimiento. Por lo que quizás decía la verdad.

Ella pensaba que… quizás…

– ya veo, bueno, entonces hay algo que puedo hacer – dijo llamando la atención del peliverde – no es seguro que funcione, pero puede que sea de ayuda para ella.

– ¿en serio? – Izuku alzo una ceja ante la duda de lo que este ogro pueda hacer.

– no es seguro, te digo – ella empezó a explicarle los detalles, por lo que, mientras iba hablando, el peliverde empezó a perder la confianza en la ogra – y es así como puede recuperarse… ¿qué?

– suenas como esos comerciales americanos para comprar basura – dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

– ¡te digo que puede funcionar! – la ogra no podía soportar lo frio que era este chico, el ser muy solitario sí que lo volvió alguien duro.

– no creo que pueda hacer eso – Izuku se cruzó de brazos – además, no es seguro que ella acepte.

– eso no puedes saberlo – cierto.

– pero tampoco se si este de acuerdo con ello… además, puedo quedar marcado como un pervertido – cierto también.

– cómo sea – dijo la ogra solo para ver como un reloj cucú cercano y como de este salía un zorro sacerdote que tocaba un bong – ya es hora.

– ¿eh? –

– espero que te haya gustado el té – dijo con una sonrisa solo para desaparecer junto con el resto del lugar en una mota de llamas.

– ¡Sabe horrible! – grito Izuku antes de desaparecer también.

* * *

– ¡Maldita bruja cornuda! – grito Izuku al levantarse de la nada en lo que seria una camilla de hospital, asustando a la enfermera que revisaba a los pacientes.

El peliverde noto que estaba en la sala de cuidados intensivos y suspiro, se palpo el rostro y sintió que no tenía la máscara.

El peliverde se disculpo con un "lo siento", una reverencia y se recostó en la cama.

Miro a un reloj que estaba cerca y vio que eran las 5 de la mañana, si eso es así entonces su madre debió de estar preocupada. Quizás llamaron de la escuela y le avisaron.

– Maldición – se dijo – justo en martes…

– _**sin duda eres único en tu clase, chico**_ – Onimaru reía por esto.

– Como sea – el chico se dedico a descansar lo que podía, le tocaba ir a la escuela después de esto.

* * *

Afuera de la enfermería, la chica pez, Chihiro, se encontraba ahí desde el día de ayer ya que ella vio como el peliverde colapsaba debido a sus idioteces de hacerse el héroe. Aunque ella no lo culpa.

Chihiro estaba dormida, recargada en la silla de la sala de espera del hospital debido a que fue la única que pudo dar declaración debido a que el peliverde fue trasladado y los otros 3 banchos ni que hablar. En fin.

Ella paso la noche en el hospital luego de avisar a su casa y que su padre fuera por ella el día siguiente. Obviamente se sorprendieron, pero luego de que ella les dijera que fue Midoriya Izuku, el chico que la salvo, entonces ellos aceptaron debido a que puede que ella quiera devolverle el favor.

Aunque claro, cuando dio la declaración de los hechos los policías dijeron que debían volver para pedir la declaración del peliverde ya que este salvo a All Might, según los informes que tenían. De otros testigos.

Por lo que ella solo estaba sobre la silla durmiendo con el suéter del uniforme cubriéndola.

Ella entonces tenia un rostro pacifico, pero este se volvió en uno de dolor cuando veía algo en sus sueños, o, mejor dicho, sueño.

Su gesto cambio a uno sereno mientras abría los ojos para ver que estaba en la silla.

– de nuevo ese sueño – se dijo a la par que se acomodaba y tiro algo que estaba en su regazo.

Un manga de romance, cosa que su abuelo prohibía debido a que "el amor nubla el corazón de un guerrero". Aunque en realidad lo decía para que su nieta consentida nunca se consiguiera un novio, por lo que le dieron a Chihiro y a su hermano menor un entrenamiento riguroso en el kendo a la par que la peli azul buscaba el romance, encontrándolo en los libros que su querido abuelito le había prohibido leer.

Recogió el libro y lo ojeo para ver en que página se había quedado, era la pagina donde la protagonista declara su amor al joven que ama y este le corresponde en un lindo momento.

Pero en ese instante, las siluetas de ella e Izuku se interpusieron por sobre la de los personajes, haciendo sonrojar a la peli azul a la par que esta cerraba el manga de golpe y negaba con la cabeza.

– _¡¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar tal cosa?!_ – gritaba en su mente – _admito que es… interesante y…_

Recordó el momento donde él la abrazaba. Sonrojándose aún más y llevándose las manos a la cabeza para rascarse el cabello en señal de negación.

– _¡agk, odio que me gusten estas cosas!_ – la chica negaba ahora su gusto por el romance – _¡Ji-chan, te odio por negarme a tener un novio!_

Ella admitía que quería un romance con un chico que la comprenda y la quiera, que sea dedicado y le gusten los libros y que sea fuerte, pero el problema eran sus padres y su abuelo que la protegieron tanto al grado de que en las practicas en el dojo, todos sus oponentes eran hombres y a todos los derroto.

Aunque ella nunca lo diría en voz alta, quería un novio.

Luego la sonrisa de Izuku le vino a la mente. Y fue ahí cuando exploto y vapor salía de su cabeza. Por lo que la sacudió en un intento fútil de negar esa idea.

– _¡no, no puede ser Izuku-kun!_ – ella seguía negando, pero la sonrisa que le dio en ese momento de debilidad venia cada vez que trataba de negarlo – _¡apenas lo conozco y ni siquiera sé nada de él!... aunque_ – recordó como le tendió la mano, esta era algo áspera, pero… cálida – _me… me gustaría conocerlo mejor_ – recordó cómo le pidió ser su amiga – Izuku-kun…

– dime –

– ¡Hya! – grito ante la presencia del peliverde, que estaba vestido y con su saco del uniforme en su brazo – I-Izuku-k-kun…

El peliverde solo suspiro, en su otra mano tenía su máscara. Le habían devuelto sus cosas, pero debía esperar a su madre debido a que hablo por teléfono y pronto le darán el alta.

La chica tardó en reaccionar, pero lo logro a tiempo.

– ¡Idiota! – lo golpeo con el lomo del manga que tenia en sus manos – ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir contra un grupo de vándalos tu solo?!

La escena era chistosa, Izuku era golpeado por la chica con el libro que tenía, aunque en realidad no le dolía.

Las enfermeras lo vieron como una novia regañando a su pareja por una estupidez que los hizo parar en el hospital, que romántico…

* * *

Tras la escenita que hicieron, ahora ambos estaban en la sala de espera mientras la peli azul trataba de controlarse y evitar que su sonrojo aumentase más.

Izuku por su parte, veía a la chica ahora con la máscara puesta.

– lo siento – dijo Izuku, llamando la atención de Chihiro – te preocupe con eso ultimo.

Esa era la otra cosa que Chihiro estaba pensando. El chico realmente la asusto cuando demostró ese fuego.

– esas llamas de ayer – Chihiro lo miro – ¿no se supone que eras un Mukosei?

Izuku suspiro.

– técnicamente lo soy – dijo – pero esto – creo una llama verde en su mano – es más como una maldición.

– ¿eh? – la chica no comprendía eso ¿Cómo que una maldición?

– es complicado, pero… – Izuku noto la mirada desconcertada en el ojo de la chica – olvídalo, no me creerías ni un poco.

– ¡ah! – ella entendió, quizás creyó que no creería nada de lo que le dijera – no, de hecho…

– ¿sí? – no esperaba que ella se pusiera tímida y jugara con sus dedos.

– S-si Izuku-kun me lo cuenta… bueno – ella se puso nerviosa – puede que le crea.

El chico le miro con duda, pero qué más da.

– bueno… todo empezó cuando caí por la ventana y… – empezó a explicar que fue a dar a un paramo en su alma donde había un demonio de los sueños llamado Onimaru, Chihiro se emociono cuando escucho el nombre ya que era una leyenda de las 5 espadas demoniacas reales de Japón, cosa que solo hizo que se avergonzara aun mas debido al fanatismo de la historia natal.

En fin, el chico siguió explicando que esa ogra era un demonio que lo había poseído pero que le había ayudado también debido a que el poder de Recovery Girl no era suficiente para restaurar su cuerpo debido a las secuelas y daños permanentes, por lo que la ogra lo ayudo a recuperarse y debido a que poseyó su cuerpo, el peliverde debía de entrenarse para dominar sus nuevos poderes.

– en resumen, un youkai te poseyó y ahora tienes un kosei – Chihiro dijo eso con una cara inexpresiva – retiro lo dicho, eso suena ilógico.

– si, te dije que no me creerías – Izuku le miro y vio que esta estaba molesta. Tomo su maleta y se levantó. Para luego tomar su bastón y decir…

– me voy – yéndose de la sala de espera mientras le daba la espalda a Izuku.

Este no dijo nada al irse. Solo suspiro y dijo para sí mismo.

– _ya lo veía venir_ –

– _**no me digas**_ – y ahí estaba ella de nuevo – _**¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué dijera algo como "¡oh, eso es genial!"? ¿o algo como "¡increíble, tienes poderes!"?**_

– _¡Calla, no estoy para tu sarcasmo!_ – Izuku se agarraba la cabeza, sentía que iba a volverse loco, acaba de perder a la única persona "física" con la cual podía hablar – _genial, ahora solo me queda esta loca que habla en mi cabeza._

– _**¡¿a quién llamas loca, mocoso malagradecido?!**_ –

– _¡¿a quién más si no a ti, ogra del demonio?!_ –

– ¡IZUKU! –

La discusión acabo ahí cuando vio al doctor en turno ir hacia él junto con su madre. Una mujer gordita que usaba un suéter rosado y una falda de mezclilla con un par de zapatillas blancas. Esta miro conmocionada a su hijo y como este le miro. Por lo que, usando su máscara, lo vio e inmediatamente corrió hacia él y la abrazo de tal forma como si fuese a desaparecer si lo dejaba ir.

– ¡me tenías muy angustiada! ¡creí que algo malo te había pasado de nuevo! –

– estoy bien, mamá, fue solo un desmayo – dijo la verdad.

Izuku comprendido ese sentimiento, después de todo, solo eran ella y él desde hacía años.

El peliverde se sintió cansado, hoy no sería un buen día. Por lo que opto por faltar a clases.

* * *

Chihiro por su lado, se encontraba sentada en una silla fuera del hospital, mirando a la nada mientras recordaba lo que le dijo Izuku. Ella tenia una lata de té a medio empezar en sus manos.

– _quiero olvidarlo, pero… no puedo_ – ese sueño siempre lo tenia tras cada noche, por lo que nunca podría dormir en paz hasta averiguar que era o que significaba.

Trato de pensar un momento, pero solo encontraba coherente lo que le dijo Izuku. El mito de la katana Onimaru era famoso por el hecho de que un ogro en la antigüedad atacaba a un señor feudal y no fue hasta que, en sus sueños, un Ronin que no tenia hogar lo ayudo y sello al youkai en su espada.

Claro que la palabra mito estaba tallada en toda la leyenda ya que prácticamente eso era, una leyenda, pero…

– es demasiado increíble para ser cierta – cerro su ojo y suspiro, también no debió irse, así como así, si bien estaba molesta, debía disculparse.

Se iba a levantar, pero olvido el bastón y estaba por caer de nuevo.

– espero que no se te haga costumbre ¿sabes? – Izuku hablo mientras la sostenía por lo que la chica se sonrojo de nuevo y se aparto del joven para sentarse de nuevo – lo siento, lo de antes yo…

– no, no tienes que disculparte – ella movía las manos muy nerviosa – soy yo la que debe pedir disculpas por irme de ese modo ¡así que no te disculpes!

– está bien – él también se sentía un poco incómodo.

Inko, tras el drama que hizo, miro con cautela a la niña… era ella.

– ¿Yuzu-chan? – la peli azul reconoció a la señora.

– B-buenos días, señora Midoriya – saludo torpemente a la mujer mientras Izuku reía – ¡no te rías!

– jaja, lo siento, pero antes eras tan reserva que verte así –

– mooo, tonto – ella hizo un puchero lindo.

Inko miro la interacción entre su hijo y esta niña… entonces sus siluetas se sustituyeron por…

– buenos días a ti también, Yuzu-chan – la señora sonrió – ah, cierto, traje un poco de comida ya que…

GRUUUUU

El sonido del estómago de Izuku hizo reír a ambas. Este solamente se cubría los ojos de la máscara.

– ¿gustas un poco, Chihiro-san? – pregunta el peliverde mientras tenia en sus manos el bento de 3 pisos que su madre había preparado.

– sí, gracias – dijo – _fue buena idea que tomara esa lata de té. Sino ahora se estaría riendo de mí._

Por lo que ambos empezaron a degustar la comida de la señora, mientras esta los veía como comían, por lo que sonreía… quizás…

– _quizás al fin pueda relajarme_ – desvió un poco la mirada cuando ambos jóvenes estaban discutiendo por algo que paso ayer – _quizás sea momento de que hable de…_

Noto que la chica lo estaba reprendiendo y el actuaba natural con ella…

– _no, debo esperar más_ – se llevó sus manos a su pecho – solo un poco más…

– ¿eh, dijiste algo mamá? –

– nada, solo que – ella sonrió con malicia – espero que no estés pensando en faltar a clases hoy.

– guh – noto esa reacción, Chihiro también.

– si lo pensabas ¿no? – dijo su madre viéndolo con seriedad – iras a la escuela.

– si – dijo con la cabeza baja – con razón la comida estaba deliciosa…

Se llevo otro bocado a la boca mientras Chihiro lo veía.

– _así que ese es su punto débil_ – la chica no lo negaba, su madre era buena cocinera.

– ¡Chii-chan! – grito alguien, haciendo que la peli azul casi tire sus palillos – ¡Chii-chan!

– ¡Otou-sama! –

– que formal – Izuku recibió su mirada furiosa mientras llegaba un hombre.

Respiraba de forma agitada y sus branquias se contraían por esto. El chico noto el parecido. Pelo azul, branquias en las mejillas, contextura atlética y una camisa deportiva y pantalones cómodos.

– ¡siento llegar tarde, el autobús se había retrasado 10 minutos! – dijo con intensidad – ¡me alegra que estés bien, Chii-chan!

– ¡para con eso, no me has llamado así desde los 13! – Chihiro se avergonzó del apodo, cosa que hizo que ambos Midoriya levantasen una ceja – es complicado.

El hombre noto a los dos y se presentó como Yuzu Kisame. Maneja un dojo cercano a la montaña, por lo que eso demostraba el porqué de su contextura.

– agradezco que haya salvado a mi hija, Midoriya-dono – dijo en una dogueza – estoy en deuda con usted.

– n-no es necesario –

– ¡Otou-sama, levántate! – Chihiro no podía con esto, estaba avergonzada de que su padre fuera así de… ¿formal? – ¡es vergonzoso!

– ¡No hay vergüenza en mostrar gratitud! – dijo – ¡recuérdalo bien, Chii-chan!

– le diré al abuelo que me dejaste tener novio – ante esas palabras, el pez se volvió blanco…

– ¡je! – Izuku quería reír, pero su madre lo miro – no dije nada.

– lo pensaste – Izuku empezó a sudar.

* * *

Tras ese momento de vergüenza, Kisame se empezó a disculpar por no hablar con el joven Midoriya y darle las gracias por su ayuda en aquel momento.

– como dije antes, yo solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho – dijo Izuku calmadamente, no tenia la mascara por lo que su rostro con la cicatriz era visible.

– en eso se equivoca, Midoriya-dono – dijo el hombre de pie con Chihiro a su lado – no cualquiera hubiera arriesgado su vida del mismo modo que usted lo hubiera hecho.

– bueno… yo – se rasco la cabeza – solo sentí que debía protegerla, eso es todo.

– lo sabemos, pero nuestras palabras no son lo suficiente para demostrar nuestra gratitud – dijo – por lo que, espero que puedas asistir a nuestro dojo – poso su mano en su hombro – un joven como tu debe ser especial, espero tu visita pronto…

Y así, ambos se retiraron.

Izuku solo vio a ambos irse mientras pensaba muchas cosas. Una de ellas era que la chica era débil, no solo físicamente, sino que esto era un poco complicado.

Además, estaba el otro asunto…

Por lo que se dedico a soltar un suspiro de resignación, en cambio, su madre lo vio como otra cosa.

– bien, será mejor irnos a casa también – las palabras de Inko hicieron que Izuku mirara a su madre – debes darte un baño.

– ya veo que no me salvaré –

– faltaste casi 1 semana y aun no has tenido los apuntes de ella – Inko sabia que su hijo era un buen alumno, pero no debía de faltar ahora por conveniencia – así que andando…

– voy, voy – dijo solo para levantarse y pedir un taxi.

* * *

Dos horas después en la escuela…

– ¡Midoriya tiene dos koseis! –

– ¡fuego e intangibilidad! –

– ¡salvo a un héroe ayer y a una chica de su clase! –

– ¡ayudo a All Might! –

Muchos comentaban sobre lo ocurrido ayer, de cómo Midoriya Izuku, el nerd y la burla de la escuela les hizo frente a los vándalos que ayer fueron a la escuela y no solo eso, demostró tener un kosei de tipo fuego y otro de tipo intangibilidad ya que derroto a un villano que tenía atado al héroe número 1, All Might y también había salvado a su compañera de clases de una muerte segura.

Claro, muchos no lo creían, pero al ver los videos subidos a la red y al sitio oficial de noticias rápidas de héroes, así como al sitio web publicitario de All Might que demostraban los hechos, todos se quedaron con la mandíbula en el suelo.

– y pensar que antes fue la victima principal de Bakugou – comentaba la chica de coletas que se quejaba del peliverde ayer.

– sin duda es fuerte – dijo el musculoso.

– para que haya ayudado a All Might, eso dice mucho – la de lentes hizo flotar su teléfono donde estaba el video donde Izuku usaba serpientes de fuego y quemaba al villano.

– ¡es increíble y genial! – gritan el de los dedos largos y el que puede estirar su cuello.

– ¡es todo un héroe, te salvo también! – el de cabeza de piedra dijo mirando a la chica de las manos en llamas – ¡¿verdad, Raita-chan?!

– S-sí – dijo ella algo tímida, aun no se recuperaba del todo de eso.

– ¡lamento no haber estado ahí! – el dientudo tenia un cesto de frutas en sus manos – ¡de ahora en adelante te acompañare hasta tu casa! – se inclino y entrego el cesto – ¡acepta esto por favor!

– ¡no era necesario eso! – dijo Raita, sabiendo lo caras que eran las frutas – ¡Y-yo… yo solo!

– saben, esto parece más una declaración de amor – dijo quien menos esperaban ver.

Izuku, desde la puerta miraba todo, el salón quedo en silencio con su llegada.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta por el repentino silencio – parece que hubieran visto a un muerto viviente.

– _¡claro que sí, eres tú!_ – ese era el pensamiento de todos.

– cómo sea – dijo mientras sacaba una novela de Atsushi Nakajima y caminaba a su asiento, no sin antes – es bueno que estés bien Yamabushi-san.

La aludida se sorprendió, mas al ver que no despego la mirada del libro.

El chico se fue a sentar a su asiento. Mientras el resto de la clase seguían hablando de lo de ayer.

– _esto empieza a molestarme_ – Izuku siempre fue de los que pasan desapercibidos por todo mundo, excepto para los maleantes y delincuentes – _odio llamar la atención._

– _**es el precio de la fama, mocoso**_ – dijo la ogra causando que refunfuñara un poco. Haciendo callar a la clase por un momento.

Chihiro llego pocos minutos después que él y lo miro un momento.

– _bueno… esto es malo_ – dijo ella para sí misma dado que ahora tenia un bento de 4 pisos para dos personas – _le pedí a mi madre que me ayudara, pero…_

"¿vas a agradecerle?, ¡Te ayudare, Chii-chan!"; eso dijo su madre al ayudarle a preparar un bento para ambos… quizás así y chance, su hija pueda conseguir un novio que continúe el legado familiar.

Sin embargo, la señora Yuzu olvido que su hija poco contacto había tenido con el sexo masculino.

Por lo que ahora, Chihiro tenía un problema enorme. Y era el invitar a un chico a almorzar…

El maestro de lengua llego y empezó la clase, pero Chihiro seguía con ese dilema.

– _¡¿Cómo demonios hago eso, Oka-chan?!_ – decía ella gritando en su mente.

"Izuku-san, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo hoy?" se imagino a ella diciendo eso ¡Obviamente no funcionara!

– _¡por qué demonios siento que debo hacer algo como en esos mangas que leo!_ – ella empezó a hacer gestos que llamaron la atención del profesor.

– Yuzu-san – dijo el profesor.

– ¡S-sí! – ella se levantó rápidamente.

– por favor, complete este Kanji – dijo mostrando el romanji y era complicado… ¡ella no era como esos chuuni que saben de esto!

– E-este… bueno –

Antes de que continuara, Izuku se levantó y fue al frente, escribió el símbolo en el pizarrón con el marcador y luego se lo presento en la mano al profesor.

– ¿Midoriya-kun? – dijo el profesor ajustándose los lentes.

– Sensei… Chihiro-san no puede caminar bien desde "ese" día – Izuku hizo énfasis en la palabra – además, su vista no ha mejorado.

– Ah, es verdad – el maestro olvido eso, aunque les avisaron en la sala de maestros – bueno, tendré cuidado la próxima vez – reviso el símbolo y asintió – bien, puedes sentarte ahora, Midoriya-kun.

– Si – regreso a su asiento, mientras que Chihiro se sentaba de nuevo con un leve sonrojo que cubría con el libro.

– bien, ahora, continuando con la lección, vamos a… – y así continuo la clase.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo…

– No puedo hacerlo – dijo una Chihiro con un aura azul mientras tenia el bento en sus manos. Aún no había salido del salón y miraba al peliverde a la distancia.

* * *

 _Izuku-kun, ¿quieres comer conmigo? – decía ella con timidez mientras Izuku rápidamente la puso en esa posición de sumisa mientras seductoramente responde:_

– _por mi me casaría contigo todos los días – culminando todo con ambos dándose un beso mientras un corazón los tapa._

* * *

– ¡Ni muerta podría hacer eso! – grito Chihiro roja por lo que acaba de imaginar, llamando la atención de los demás a la par que el silencio reino – este…

Ella estaba siendo mirada por todos… pero nuestro caballero en armadura verde estaba aquí para salvar el día.

Izuku se levanto y camino hacia ella.

– Chihiro-san –

– ¡Sí! –

– ¿quieres almorzar conmigo? –

– ¿eh? –

* * *

Y así, ahora tenemos a ambos estaban en el techo del edificio, Chihiro estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que Izuku estaba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Ambos sentados del mismo lado recargados en un muro mientras la sombra les daba.

– _¡¿Cómo termine así?!_ – se preguntaba ella mientras tenia el bento en sus manos. Izuku se había quitado la máscara. Por lo que la miro de reojo.

– _debe de ser todo esto nuevo para ella_ – según hasta donde sabia, Chihiro solo tenía amigas, ningún chico se había acercado a ella como el peliverde – Chihiro-san.

– ¡Si! – ella grito.

– no tienes que estar tan nerviosa – dijo el peliverde desconcertándola – lo siento si te hago sentir incomoda.

– ¿Eh?... ¡Ah! N-no te preocupes, no pasa nada – decía ella con nervios – es solo algo que mi hermano menor me hizo esta mañana… ¡No es para nada lo que piensas!

– ¿Hermano menor? –

– Si… bueno – empezó a jugar con sus dedos – tengo un hermano menor que siempre me molesta – suspiro – a veces lo odio…

– debe ser difícil… tener hermanos – el peliverde miro al cielo – yo soy hijo único así que… – recordó algo que olvido en un instante – no se en verdad como se siente eso de tener un hermano.

– ¿en serio? – la chica sonó sorprendida – bueno, supongo que debes sentirte muy solo…

Izuku solo atino a asentir sin mucha emoción.

– solo somos mi madre y yo… hace años que ha sido así – dijo el peliverde con una mirada triste.

Chihiro solo desvió la mirada, sabia que el padre de Izuku los había dejado por su "problema", pero…

– lo siento – dijo – no debí decir eso…

– ¿mm?... no te preocupes por eso – el peliverde procedió a mirarla – no tienes que sentir culpa por mi… nadie sabía lo que podría pasar.

– pero, aun así… –

– si esta es la vida que tengo, no puedo hacer mas que vivirla como pueda – las palabras de Izuku hicieron que Chihiro lo mirase – aunque tengo problemas… no he huido de ellos.

– Izuku-san… –

– es la cruz que tengo y no puedo hacer mas que continuar con ello – miro su mano y en esta creo una flama que moldeo con la forma de un conejo que era devorado por una serpiente y el conejo cambio por un lobo – podrías decir que soy patético por pensar de ese modo. Pero eso es lo que me ha hecho avanzar…

Chihiro miro con tristeza el fuego, lo que Izuku le contaba era la dura verdad del mundo. El animal que se adapta mejor es el que mas chances de vida puede tener. Darwin lo demostró con su teoría de adaptación. La naturaleza dota de habilidades evolutivas a aquellos con la capacidad de sobrevivir y adaptarse. Como cuando una araña pequeña necesita de un potente veneno para defenderse de los depredadores mas grandes. O cuando una rana segrega veneno para evitar ser comida. Un caso más extremo es los koseis, hay de varios tipos y aquellos mas llamativos son los que usan los héroes.

Poderes que mas de uno ha manifestado y han hecho mover al mundo hace ya décadas… por lo que alguien sin uno es solo una presa fácil en un mundo de depredadores.

Y Bakugou lo sabía.

Por eso…

– por eso… Chihiro-san – Izuku apago el fuego y miro a la chica. Tomo su mano sin previo aviso.

– ¿ah? – ella no supo cómo reaccionar. Pero su mente la traiciono al dejar volar su imaginación – _¿justo aquí… ¡ahora!?_

– ¿puedo ayudarte a recuperarte –

– ¿eh? – la voz de Izuku la trajo a la realidad.

– necesito que me escuches atentamente – dijo el peli verde.

La propuesta de Izuku era tal que Chihiro se quedó sin palabras…

* * *

Era el fin de la última clase, y todos arreglaban sus cosas para irse y así terminar otro arduo día en el colegio.

De nuevo, ambos solos en el salón. Izuku había preparado todo para irse y estaba en la puerta listo para esperar a la peli azul que tenía una mirada indescifrable.

Chihiro fue con él y sin decir nada solo le dio una mirada que indicaba que estaba lista.

– vamos – dijo el peliverde y así ambos caminaron por el pasillo en silencio, no había palabras que cruzar por el momento. Todo lo que debía decirse se había dicho en el almuerzo.

Por lo que ahora ambos caminaban a la par mientras el silencio entre ambos era aceptable.

Pero cuando pasaron por un salón.

La puerta corrediza se movió y de este, surgió alguien que Chihiro no esperaba ver…

– ¿Tama-chan? – pregunto desconcertada al ver el gesto de su amiga.

Ella siempre sonreía como tonta, aunque a veces era molesta, era de esas personas que te hacían reír cuando estabas triste o decaído.

Pero ahora tenia un gesto de seriedad muy pero muy raro en ella, uno que se complementaba con la dura mirada en su rostro mientras que en su mano había un shinai de madera sólida, no como los que usaron ayer que eran los de práctica. Esos que eran flexibles.

No, esa era una espada solida de prácticas, una que era considerada un arma real en el mundo.

Pero ¿Qué hacia ella con eso en la mano?

* * *

 **Hace 2 años.**

Chihiro estaba mirando el combate de practica con Ino, por lo que en ese momento ella estaba en primer año.

Junto a ella, una Tama mas joven miraba el combate. Aunque ella estaba un tanto triste.

Miraban con admiración a Ino y como ella practicaba para la prueba para entrar al club de kendo el próximo año. Por lo que ambas miraban la determinación de la chica.

Bloqueos, ataques, contra ataque y todo con un excelente manejo de pies mejor que el promedio.

Tras ver como son un juego de muñecas muy hábil y de una estocada, el encuentro acabo con el sempai que era el líder del club en el suelo.

– ¡Ganadora, la novata de primer año! – grito el réferi.

Ino se quitaba el casco con la careta y fue a ayudar a su superior.

– vaya que tienes espíritu, novata – dijo el superior mientras se levantaba, se quita el casco, notando que tenía 3 ojos y era calvo – ¡espero que siguas así!

– muchas gracias por la petición – dijo mientras le daba el shinai flexible a otro miembro del club – espero cumplir con sus expectativas, sempai – se inclino mientras el superior y el resto reían por lo formal que era esta chica.

* * *

– ¡eres increíble, Ino-chan! – dijo la peli azul mientras salían del club – para que los del club te acepten antes del próximo año… ¡de seguro vieron tu potencial!

– para ya ¡me haces sonrojar! – Ino estaba algo avergonzada.

– ¡no voy a parar! – Chihiro dio un golpe al frente con el puño derecho – ¿no lo crees, Tama-chan?

– ¡¿eh? ...Ah! – la gata tenía las orejas caídas – S-sí, estuviste genial ahí… Tsunami-san… ¡ouch!

– dije que me llames por mi nombre – dijo la peli azul de cristal enfadada tras darle un golpe de karate en la frente – por dios, nunca cambias…

– vamos, Ino-chan – dijo Chihiro abrazando a Tama, misma que se sorprendió por ese acto – no seas tan mala con ella.

– oye, la culpa la tienes tu por ser así de complaciente – dijo ella solo para sonreír – bueno como sea… ¡tengo tanta hambre! – Ino se estiro y se masajeo el hombro – el kendo como da hambre…

– ¡ah, ¿Qué tal si vamos a ese nuevo puesto de ramen?! – dijo Tama, sorprendiendo a ambas que la vieron, solo para que esta ría nerviosa – bueno…

– es una gran idea – acepto Chihiro – espero que tengan de cangrejo…

– ¡ah, es verdad! – Ino recordó algo – te gusta el cangrejo, ¿no?

GACK

El ruido de alguien cayendo les hizo detenerse para ver como en la entrada de la escuela estaban esos dos problemáticos…

Bakugou dándole una paliza al pobre de Izuku.

– ¿Qué pasa ahí? – Ino estaba por ir… pero por alguna razón, Izuku no se defendía, solo se cubría mientras era pateado por el rubio y otros chicos – ¿Por qué no se defiende?

– es solo un cobarde – dijo Tama inconscientemente mientras miraba al chico como escoria – no te involucres… Ino.

– Orihime – dijo ella sorprendida por las palabras de su compañera, misma que le detuvo con el brazo.

– es Bakugou Katsuki – dijo sorprendiendo a ambas.

– ¿el prodigio? – dijo Ino por inercia.

Las tres siguieron mirando hasta que mejor decidieron pasar de largo, Tama se detuvo un momento para ver al peliverde levantarse con el rostro sangrado.

– _Basura_ – sin darse cuenta, sonrió ante la desgracia del peliverde. Que volvió a ser pateado.

Ella, junto con Ino y Chihiro siguió su camino.

* * *

 **Hace un año…**

Chihiro y Tama estaban practicando mientras Ino con el resto miraban la pelea de práctica.

Chihiro atacaba rápidamente, pero sus sablazos eran bloqueados o desviados por la habilidad de Tama, misma que estaba sudando un poco. Pero en determinado momento. Cuando Chihiro estaba por dar un corte lateral.

Tama bloqueo dicho corte con el pomo de la empuñadura y rápidamente ataco al cuello con una estocada. Solo para que Chihiro recorra el filo de su arma por el del arma de Tama, ambas sacando satillas por el roce entre ambas. Chihiro rápidamente giro y golpeo el peto del lado izquierdo mientras Tama perdía el equilibrio. Chihiro volvió a girar y posicionarse frente a Tama, con un rápido movimiento dio otro golpe al casco de esta, que se arrodillo.

El último punto lo obtendría al girar de nuevo e intentar una estocada al cuello.

– Suficiente – Chihiro se detuvo a la par de la voz del sempai de tres ojos, que fungía como réferi – ganadora es ¡Yuzu-chan!

– ¡Que bien! –

– ¡como se esperaba de nuestra arma secreta! –

– ¡Increíble, Yuzu-san! –

– ¡eres fuerte! –

Chihiro se vio rodeada por medio club, mas precisamente, los de su grado. Por lo que miro a Tama y le tendió la mano, misma que la gata acepto.

– ¡Rayos, Yuzu-chan! – dijo la gata, quejándose – ¿Cómo eres tan fuerte?

– mi familia tiene un dojo –

– ¡ah!... lo olvide – Tama se rascaba la nuca apenada – ¡Ouch!

– por dios, nunca cambiaras ¿cierto? – dijo Ino tras darle un golpe.

Las tres empezaron a reír, pero Ino no noto la mirada de Tama para con Chihiro.

* * *

Ino había faltado por estar enferma, es por eso por lo que ambas, Chihiro y Tama, caminaban solas a casa.

– oye, Yuzu-chan – Tama llamo su atención – dime… ¿no has pensado en tener novio?

– Mmmm la verdad he pensado – responde la peli azul solo para suspirar resignada – pero dudo que pueda.

Recuerda la actitud de su padre y de su abuelo, no podría tener novio hasta la universidad.

– ah, ya veo – Tama no lucio muy sorprendida por ello, luego abrazo a Chihiro – ¡pienso que es mejor así!

– ¿de qué hablas? –

– ¡si tuenes novio no podremos estar juntas mucho tiempo! – dijo haciendo un puchero lindo – ¿no?

– Si… tienes razón – Chihiro y Tama rieron, y de ahí… fueron al Karaoke a pasar la tarde.

* * *

De vuelta al presente. Tama se encontraba frente a los dos, Chihiro e Izuku. La peli azul se asombraba de ver aquí a su amiga armada. Mientras que el peliverde ya se esperaba algo así.

El chico se puso al frente ya que era el único que notaba la ira leve que despedía la chica gato. Era obvia en su mirada. Una mirada llena de odio, rencor y… miedo.

– Yuzu – dijo Tama para luego apuntar al peliverde con el arma – aléjate de ese sujeto.

– ¿Tama-chan? –

– ¡SOLO HAZLO! – el grito que dio asusto a ambos – ¡aléjate de ese imbécil!

– Tama… chan – Izuku interpuso su brazo izquierdo al notar la intención de ella en ir con la chica gato – ¿Izuku-kun?

– ¿Por qué tienes eso… Orihime-san? –

– ¿Por qué habría de responderle a la basura? – dijo ella sin dejar de mirarle con odio. Uno que Izuku había visto más de una vez.

Su mente le jugo sucio y vio a Bakugou en lugar de Orihime, cosa que solo duro un segundo.

– Yuzu… te dije que te alejes de esa porquería – Tama continuo – el solo te ha traído desgracia… ¡Solo mírate!

Chihiro retrocedió por sus palabras.

– Orihime-san –

– Tu no hables – lo miro a los ojos – no tienes idea de cuanto daño has hecho…

– ¿de qué hablas? – Chihiro hablo por inercia – ¿Tama-chan? Tu no eres así… tu…

– ¡No lo entiendes, Yuzu! – su tono de voz cambio, no era esa voz graciosa de chica tontorrona, sino era de alguien fastidiada por el mundo. Alguien como Bakugou – este imbécil te puso en riesgo… te hirió y ahora esta abusando de ti ¡¿acaso no vez la clase de basura que es?!

– ¡No digas eso! – Chihiro refuto – ¡esto fue mi decisión, Izuku-kun no tiene nada que…!

– ¡Deja de llamarlo así! – grito ella – ¿Qué sabe este imbécil de ti? ¡prácticamente nada! – su mirada y forma de actuar sorprendieron a Chihiro – ¿tus gustos, tu comida preferida, lo que te molesta, la música que te gusta? ¡¿acaso sabe algo de eso si quiera?!

– Tama – Izuku no decía nada… pero sabia que debía hacer.

– ¡NO! Obviamente este maldito hijo de perra no sabe nada de ti – ella miro a Izuku como lo miraba Bakugou – por ti… ella fue herida… ella… ¡ME LAS PAGARAS POR HABERLA DAÑADO!

Sin piedad, Tama se lanzo contra el chico que en ningún momento se movió.

Con ambas manos firmes en la empuñadura, Tama levanto su espada de madera lista para dar un tajo frente al peliverde. Que nunca se movió de su lugar.

– ¡Muere, Inútil! – grito.

Chihiro abrió los ojos solo para no ver ahí a su amiga atacando a Izuku, sino al mismo rubio explosivo que dijo la misma frase hace tiempo.

Sin embargo.

– ¡! – Tama se sorprendió al ver como Izuku se movió a la derecha con un buen juego de pies, evitando el sablazo. Quedando de lado de la chica gato.

Luego girando su torso con el puño derecho y el brazo en L, impacto un puñetazo directo en su torso, a la par que retraía el brazo izquierdo.

Izuku sabia Karate, aunque no era un maestro, se podía defender, pero no podía ganarle solo con eso al rubio explosivo.

Por lo que Tama era otro asunto.

La chica sintió el aire salir de sus pulmones en una exhalación, le había golpeado en la boca del estómago.

Izuku retiro su puño y vio caer de rodillas a la chica gato frente a sus pies por el impacto mientras la espada había caído junto a ella.

Tama se agarraba el abdomen mientras trataba de respirar, pero no podía. Por lo que acabo acostándose en el suelo en posición fetal. Mientras cerraba los ojos para asimilar que no había dolor. Fallando en el intento.

– B-b-bastardo – ella se quejó mientras Izuku la miraba desde arriba. Chihiro se había llevado las manos a la boca y miraba con miedo la escena.

– Tama… chan –

– Orihime-san – dijo el peliverde arrodillado – no creo que debiste haber hecho eso en primer lugar…

La chica gato lo miraba con furia. Pero Izuku la miraba con neutralidad… como si no la tomara en serio.

– Chihiro-san –

– ¿? – la pali azul se extraño con sorpresa al ser llamada por el peliverde – ¡S-sí!

– ¿podrías ir a la sala de profesores por un maestro? – ella se sintió extraña por la petición.

– Y-Y-Yuzu – la chica gato trato de extender su mano a la peli azul, que solo la miro para ver como lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos y… se dio la media vuelta para ir despacio por el pasillo, ignorando a la chica – no… Yuzu – Orihime trato de levantarse, pero no podía – Y-Yuzu…

Chihiro siguió por el pasillo mientras derramaba lágrimas y evitaba voltear. Siguió por el pasillo y giro a la izquierda por las escaleras.

Tama por su lado se sentía mal al verla así… luego miro al peliverde.

– D-Deku – siseo mientras trataba de sentarse – Maldito…

El mencionado solo la miro sin cambiar nada en su mirada. Y eso molestaba a Tama.

– dobla las piernas, Orihime-san – dijo con tono neutro – ayudara a que te…

– cállate… – dijo mientras apretaba sus puños – tu…

– Orihime-san… ¡! – trato de ayudar a la chica, pero esta golpeo su mano.

– ¿Por qué? – dijo en un susurro mientras empezaba a temblar – tu… de entre todos… ¡¿Por qué demonios…tú?!

Izuku solo la miro llorar con ira.

– ¡¿Por qué te acercaste a ella?! – Tama lloraba de frustración – ella… de todo el mundo… - apretó los dientes - ¡¿Por qué demonios no te moriste ese día?!

Izuku no dijo nada ante sus palabras.

– tu… la escoria… un Mukosei – ella estaba por tomar el shinai – ¡Aléjate de ella!

Izuku bloqueo el sable de madera con su antebrazo, interponiéndolo para sorpresa de la Gata.

– _**esta furiosa**_ – dijo Onimaru en su mente – _**algo le pasa a esta chica**_.

– _ya me di cuenta_ –

– _**no me refiero a eso**_ – Onimaru hablo con seriedad en su voz a la par que la gata soltaba su espada ya que el dolo no se iba – _**noquéala…**_

– _¿en serio?_ –

– _**confía en mi**_ –

Izuku no comprendía del todo esta situación, pero opto por hacerle caso a la ogra en su cabeza.

– a este paso me volveré tan loco como ese tipo australiano –

– _**solo dale otro golpe y ya**_ –

Orihime se levantaba arrodillada, furiosa y con lágrimas.

– Chihiro – fue lo único que dijo antes de que el peliverde la noqueara por el golpe en el mismo lugar, por lo que su respiración se volvió pesada y un cansancio enorme le hizo sentir sueño – _no… Chihiro… yo te…_

Callo en los brazos de Izuku antes de que golpeara el suelo, el chico no quería más problemas.

– bien, ¿Qué sigue? –

– _**pon tu mano sobre su frente**_ – Onimaru estaba muy seria con esto.

– ok, listo – poso su mano derecha en la frente de la chica.

– _**ahora, concéntrate y piensa en saber que le pasa**_ – Izuku miro a la nada por unos segundos – _**¡deja de perder el tiempo y haz lo que te digo!**_

– _lo haría si fueras más precisa_ –

– _**¡ahg, maldición mocoso!**_ – Onimaru se estiraba los parpados, vaya idiota el que le toco – _**como sea, solo haz como que quieres preguntar algo, yo me encargo del resto**_.

Izuku se miro complicado, por lo que simplemente suspiro y se preguntaba en la mente:

"¿Cuál es el problema con ella?"

Se repetía la pregunta una y otra vez… entonces miro a la chica y con seriedad se preguntó de nuevo…

– ¿Qué le pasa a ella? – se dijo a la par que su visión cambiaba – ¿Por qué el odio? – miro como un tonado de llamas verdes aparecía en su mirada – ¿de dónde viene… su dolor?

Y entonces… lo vio…

* * *

– ¡NO, POR FAVOR…! –

* * *

– ¡PARA… TE LO RUEGO! –

* * *

– ¡MAMAAAA! –

* * *

Izuku aparto rápidamente su mano de la frente de Tama, mientras miraba su mano temblando… no lo creía, no quería creerlo…

Pero lo vio.

– **_ya veo_** –

– ¡¿Qué demonios vi?! – exclamo a la ogra – ¡eso… ella no pudo haber…!

– **_eso fue lo que viste, no es algo que haya creado yo_** – responde – _**esos fueron sus recuerdos… esta niña…**_

Izuku miro incrédulo a la chica… ella entonces…

– ¿Izuku? – el peliverde miro como Chihiro había regresado con dos maestras – oye ¿estás bien?

– más importante, ella – señalo la chica en sus brazos.

Las maestras dijeron que se encargarían de ella, por lo que la tomaron en brazos y fueron directo a la enfermería.

Mientras Izuku y Chihiro se quedaron ahí, viendo como ella se iba.

La peli azul bajo la mirada, triste al sentir ese dolor en su corazón, no quería creerlo. Pero lo que Tama dijo e hizo… apretó la espada de madera que ahora tenía, pertenecía al material de la escuela.

Izuku, por otro lado, no sabia ni que pensar, menos con lo que sea que haya visto.

El silencio les incomodo en gran medida.

Por lo que, sin mirarlo, Chihiro se disculpó.

– lo siento – dijo desviando la mirada – no sé lo que ella…

– no importa – Izuku interrumpió – estoy acostumbrado.

– eso – Chihiro no podía soportarlo – eso lo se… pero ella no debió…

– es natural para mí – dijo mientras dio dos pasos adelante para irse…

Pero Chihiro no lo permitiría, no más…

Tomo al peliverde del brazo y obligo a mirarla.

– ¿Por qué? –

El joven no sabia que decir al respecto.

– no lo sé – su respuesta fue banal – nunca me lo he preguntado – baja la mirada – solo me queda resignarme.

La chica no sabía que decir. Realmente… recordó los momentos donde la vieron como a Izuku, era como si vieran a alguien usando algo ridículo o que esa persona sea diferente en muchos aspectos.

Era como si… no, la verdad no sabia como era en realidad ese sentimiento.

– es todo lo que dirás… ¿en verdad? –

– Un – Izuku no le miro a los ojos, pero asintió, por lo que vio los tenía cerrados.

– no lo entiendo… ¿Cómo puedes? –

– quizás es mi destino, un ser como yo, un humano sin nada especial entre muchos – Izuku solo miro su mano, esa donde tenia la cicatriz en la muñeca – solo me queda vivir de ese modo… solo y sin nadie…

Chihiro no soporto más…

– ¡claro que no! – grito, sorprendiendo al peliverde – "es natural", "es normal" – apretó su agarre al brazo del chico – ¡deja de hundirte en esa lástima!

Izuku estaba por hablar, pero…

– Yo… yo sé que no soy quien para decir esto – ella quería llorar, llorar por todo lo que había pasado – siempre te veía a la distancia… siempre fui una espectadora… una extra – siseo eso ultimo – pero no quiero… no…

– Chihiro… san – ella lo abrazo.

– no quiero verte así – decía ella llorando – todo el mundo… ¿¡porque todos te odian!? – se desahogaba – tu no eres mala persona, eso lo supe cuando salvaste a esa chica.

Ambos recordaron el evento de ayer.

– la salvaste, y, aun así… aun así – lo miro a los ojos – ¡¿Qué debo hacer para que vean lo que yo vi ese día?!

Recordó, contra su voluntad, ese día, donde Bakugou la hirió.

Izuku entonces lo supo…

Por qué ella fue al hospital, el que su padre se disculpara esta mañana, las veces que ella se enfadaba, pero no hablaba o incluso cuando ella dejaba el salón cuando empezaban los chismes sobre él, entonces…

– _**ella se preocupa por ti**_ – dijo Onimaru.

La chica empezó a llorar desconsoladamente…

– _eso_ – Izuku tembló, no sabía cómo reaccionar – _ella, ahora mismo…_ – sus brazos temblaron – _solamente…_

Se dejo de dudas y correspondió el abrazo.

– gracias – dijo, solo para sentir como sus lágrimas salían por las cuencas de la máscara – gracias… Chihiro-san…

Ese día, algo dentro de Izuku cambio… no sabia como, pero se sentía de algún modo agradecido. No por encontrar a la primera persona que realmente se preocupaba por el…

Sino por sentirse con mas suerte… que Orihime Tama…

Onimaru guardaba silencio, este momento era muy personal del chico y ella lo sabía.

Aun así, el ver los recuerdos de esa niña… no concibe como la humanidad pudo acabar de ese modo.

Pero sin dudas… ahora mismo su recipiente debía de estar preparando algo, lo sentía. Podía ver sus pensamientos y era mas que obvio que el chico no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Sin embargo… aun era joven, no podía controlar sus nuevos poderes ni aun que tuviera esas mejoras en su organismo, mayor resistencia, agilidad, fuerza y velocidad, nada de eso sirve sin un entrenamiento.

Dudó un poco sobre el estado del chico. Si comete la locura que planea, de seguro acabara muerto antes de los 20 años.

Aunque también estaba el asunto que le había comentado al chico esta mañana, ella podría realizar tal cosa, pero el resto era cuenta de la chica pez, aunque sin duda se había vuelto algo cercana a la chica. Y eso lo sabia al recordar el interrogatorio previo que querían realizar los policías, aunque al final solo quedo con una reprimenda y una advertencia que a la próxima no serán tan indulgentes.

No quedaba de otra, debía de hacerse fuerte si quiere lograr su nueva meta.

Aunque… por ahora solo lo dejara ser, este chico… un joven que literalmente fue pisoteado por el mundo al menos debería tener momentos como este…

* * *

 _ **Hace 5 años.**_

 _POV – Endeavor._

 _Mi nombre real es Enji Todoroki… el héroe profesional numero 2 en el ranking nacional. Bueno, eso fue hace años._

 _Normalmente, uno esperaría a que yo reaccionara de forma violenta y empezara a insultar a medio mundo mientras me hundía en mi ego y dejaba que mi orgullo me segara._

 _Pero, hoy estoy aquí para contar una historia que me hizo replantearme mi vida entera._

 _Hace años, cuando era un joven lleno de vida y ansioso de fama y prestigio, note que siempre seria opacado por aquel que un día llegue a respetar._

 _All Might siempre sería el símbolo de la paz. Uno que siempre me opacaría y créanme que en ese entonces solo tenía una gran ambición que era el único motor que me convirtió en lo que hoy soy._

 _Puede que suene mal, pero las siguientes palabras que diré son las que dirían aquellos contra los que juré luchar._

 _El mundo se movía rápido, y yo, lleno de envidia cometí la estupidez de "comprar" mi matrimonio._

 _Si, suena mal viniendo del héroe numero dos, pero en verdad tenia tanto orgullo que ni siquiera vi lo que realmente hacía, y eso causo estragos en mi… familia._

 _Mi esposa, ella era débil en espíritu y en cierto modo, sumisa al grado de que harían verme como el villano de la historia, y en cierto modo lo fui._

 _Nunca preste atención hacia sus sentimientos, ¿acaso me preocupe por ella alguna vez? Quizás nunca y eso fue uno de los muchos errores que cometí en mi vida. Pero no el peor, no, eso fue cuando nacieron nuestros hijos… aunque no sé cómo sentirme al respecto._

 _Toya fue el mayor, al principio creí que heredaría mi poder y así fue, pero… cuando lo entrene a una temprana edad no podía ni siquiera mantenerse en pie, era muy enfermizo y lo tache de… ni siquiera sé porque hice eso ¡era mi hijo! Como pude… no, no puedo perdonármelo._

 _Mi hija Fuyumi nunca quiso interesarse en mi trabajo, por lo que ella jamás pensaba en seguir mi legado, que era lo único que buscaba. Además de haber tenido el poder de su madre, jamás interactuó conmigo debido a Rei... mi ahora Exesposa._

 _Natsuo fue el único que me odio desde el primer día que uso su raciocinio. Jamás conviví con el y ahora mismo le doy la razón, en ese entonces no era mejor que la escoria de la sociedad, puede que incluso esa escoria tenga más honor que yo._

 _No fue hasta que Shoto nació que había logrado mi objetivo. Crear un héroe que supere mis capacidades y sea el único que supere a All Might._

 _Que idiota fui, se que lo he estado diciendo, pero debo hacerlo si quiero olvidar a esa persona que era._

 _Entrene a Shoto desde niño, pero era necio y terco, me veía como Natsuo, un monstruo del cual había sido engendrado._

 _Rin me rogaba que dejara todo eso, que no era sano y por mi ira lo negué todo el tiempo. No fue hasta que ella presento denuncias contra mi persona y fuimos a un juicio._

 _Ella estaba harta de todo y me demando por violencia intrafamiliar, abuso infantil y me pidió el divorcio. El juicio se extendió por 2 años en el que me aleje de mi familia por orden del juez y para cuando Shoto cumplido los 7 años. Yo estaba en Tártaro. La prisión más segura que hay en el país._

 _Durante 3 años fui la gran noticia en boca de todos, el héroe numero 2 acusado de crímenes atroces contra su familia._

 _Durante el primer año en ese lugar, pasé por incontables intentos de asesinato que solo terminaban conmigo en confinamiento solitario y el agresor en urgencias, mucho tiempo en el que estuve reflexionando mis acciones, y me replanteaba mi situación._

 _Al final y para mediados del segundo año, no podía sentir mas que repugnancia ante lo que era, un monstruo que solo maltrato a su familia por un objetivo vacío._

 _¿Qué importa la fama y la gloria ahora que estaba en la cárcel?_

 _Los intentos de homicidio cesaron cuando los reclusos me veían y solo sintieron mas pena y asco que envidia e ira. Y yo lo aceptaba. Estaba dispuesto a que pasaran sobre mi cuando vi que solo me enfrasqué en mi estúpido deseo de superar a All Might._

 _Hablando de él, cuando estaba por el 3er año de mi condena, el abogo por mi y, de algún modo, logro convencer al juez y al jurado a retomar mi caso y darme libertad bajo fianza y una condición._

 _"Demuestra que puedes cambiar y entonces ¡el mundo no tendrá nada de que disculparte!", eso dijo._

 _Al principio yo sentí que no le debía nada a este hombre, pero eso me lo replanteé al ver como aquel que envidiaba y odiaba en cierto modo, me extendió su mano ese día en la sala de justicia._

 _Es irónico, ¿no creen?_

 _Tras ese tiempo, evite el reunirme con mi exesposa y mis hijos, no tenía cara para enfrentarlos. Y menos a Rin y Shoto. Ellos no querían verme ni en pintura cuando supieron que el juez me liberó por buena conducta y fianza._

 _Aunque a los 3 meses de mi liberación, mi hija Fuyumi fue la única que se acercó a mí, fue gracioso ver como yo, un sucio bastardo, lloraba en el regazo de mi única hija y pedía perdón._

 _Ella fue la que me dijo que Rei y los niños fueron a vivir a Saga, debido a que querían alejarse de mi lo más que pudieran. Y no los culpo._

 _Me conto que se había convertido en profesora y trabajaba cerca de una escuela donde hace poco fue contratada. Que Natsuo estaba terminando la preparatoria en un internado y Toya estaba estudiando medicina en el extranjero. Por lo que Shoto era el único que aún vivía con Rin._

 _Bueno, ellos siempre fueron cercanos. Permitía que Shoto llorase con ella y nunca le negué eso, quizás fue lo mejor. Eso pensé._

 _Con respecto a mi vida, fue difícil readaptarme a la sociedad y retomar mi trabajo._

 _Claro, ya no era aquel sujeto musculoso que se había entrenado por años hasta ser como All Might de grande e imponente. Ahora solo era un hombre de mediana edad que no paraba de fumar una cajetilla a la semana. Fuyumi siempre me regañaba por ello._

 _Los doctores dijeron que había perdido peso y masa muscular debido al estrés en la prisión, aunque en verdad agradezco el cambio._

 _Al ver que los medio se sorprendieron de mi nueva apariencia, no hicieron mas que hacerme de nuevo la noticia del momento. Como si el juicio de hacía 3 años no hubiera sido suficiente._

 _En fin. No podía quejarme de ellos, por lo que decidí salir del ranking y dejarlo por la paz, así que decidí convertirme en un Héroe Underground. Aquellos que no les gusta estar en el ojo de la prensa y la opinión pública, tenía suficiente de ello._

 _Claro, al principio me era difícil el moverme como antes dado que ahora debía evitar a la prensa antes de ser comido por ellos… de nuevo._

 _Un buen día, All Might me invito a una misión, era simple, detener a un par de pandillas que se peleaban por una universidad, curiosamente era la misma donde Natsuo estudiaba._

 _Por lo que fui discreto y traté de no involucrarme mas de lo necesario, sin embargo, olvidaba que ahí estaba All Might y era mas que obvio que la prensa iba a ir sí o sí._

 _Aunque las decepciones que tuve ese día no fueron mucho de mi agrado, descubrir que Natsuo era parte de dichas pandillas y estaba involucrado en ellas mas el remendarlo en plena calle cuando los tiburones de las noticias lo grabaron todo, no pudieron hacer nada mas que llevar el chisme a todo el mundo._

 _Obviamente Natsuo, que se sorprendió bastante al verme así de decrepito, se enfado no solo por verme, sino por que yo, el padre del año – nótese el sarcasmo – lo reprendí de que lo que hacia no era lo mejor, la universidad que escogió era de las mejores y el no lo aprovechaba. Le reprimí ese día como algo que nunca fui para él. Un padre. Uno que si se preocupa por el futuro de su hijo._

 _Sin embargo, All Might me invito una noche de copas para pasar el mal trago, y ahí fue que en plena borrachera me confeso que tenia Diabetes avanzada por su edad, algo que jamás pensé que este sujeto, el autoproclamado símbolo de la paz tuviera._

 _Yo por otra parte, me emborrache y acabe llorando por mi estado actual. Mis hijos me odian, mi ex me quiere muerto y la prensa me usa como farándula para esos programas de chismes por los sábados._

 _En resumen, mi vida es un asco. Por más que All Might tratase de reconfortarme._

 _Aunque llore mas por ver como mi hijo acababa siendo un pandillero Yanqui de tercera. La decepción que pronto se convirtió en sorpresa al día siguiente, mientras tenía resaca me había quedado en casa, un mísero departamento de baja renta era lo único que yo podía llamar hogar, solo para recibir la llamada de Rei para que habláramos._

 _Me sito ese día en una cafetería de esa compañía americana por la tarde, la vi y sabia que ella no había cambiado, sin embargo, jamás esperé que ella se disculpara por todo eso, el juicio, la cárcel, la prensa y el desastre de ayer._

 _¿no debería ser yo el que se deba de arrastrar para pedir perdón? Era lo que pensaba y la verdad ella actuaba como lo recordaba, sumisa y sin siquiera molestarse en actuar de otro modo._

 _Me conto mucho ese día, desde como ella tuvo que ir a un psiquiatra debido a varios traumas que padecía, uno de ellos era que Shoto se parecía mucho a mi y casi comete una locura, aunque no entro en detalles para que ella decidiera eso fue mas que suficiente para hacerme sentirme aun peor de cómo me sentía._

 _Me comento que ella había perdido contacto con Natsuo debido a la distancia, por ello se había mudado hace poco, aunque en verdad yo ni por enterado. Y dado lo de ayer, sabia que debía disculparse conmigo por no haber sido estricta con los niños._

 _La verdad le comenté que yo no tenia nada que perdonar, sino que me disculpé. Lamente todo lo que había pasado. El no tomarla en cuenta, solo usarla a ella y a los niños, ella sabía que había hecho mucho daño y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo._

 _Le comenté que Fuyumi me visitaba seguido y eso le sorprendió ya que ella en realidad huyo de casa cuando estaba en la universidad, se mudo con su novio y estaban en planes de boda. Mi cara ese día era algo que ella jamás había visto. Aunque sentía que no merecía saber eso, digo, el peor héroe del país es tu suegro, ¿realmente eso te haría pasar una boda feliz?_

 _Ese día escuche por primera vez la risa de Rei. Esa que jamás había escuchado en nuestros 20 años de casados._

 _Ella y yo empezamos a vernos más seguido, era extraño ¿saben? Tu exmujer y tu viéndose en un café hablando como amigos de toda la vida cuando ni se podían ver el uno al otro en más de 20 años es solo algo que pasaría en una película romántica americana._

 _Fuyumi, al enterarse de que me reunía con su madre casi entra en pánico, peor cuando le dije que sabia lo de la boda en noviembre de ese año._

 _Ella se disculpo mas veces que Rei… algo gracioso de hecho._

 _Bueno, sin duda con esto he demostrado tener un pequeño cambio en mi vida._

 _Ahora, como héroe underground, me encuentro patrullando las calles de noche mientras veo la ciudad como brilla con esas luces. Es algo que jamás había notado, era hermoso en cierto modo._

 _Correr por las noches entre los tejados mientras usaba mi kosei de fuego de un modo nuevo me hizo ver que había cierto encanto alrededor si tienes la paciencia suficiente para apreciarla._

 _Usaba una nueva técnica al concentrar mis llamas en mis piernas, mientras usaba mis manos como estabilizadores, me impulsaba y los apagaba para correr entre los techos como si fuera de esos jóvenes que graban esto. Quizás debería hacer lo mismo._

 _En fin, esta noche es pacifica y simplemente no puedo esperar más, mi vida está cambiando de forma radical._

 _Mi ex si bien ni ha tenido pareja desde lo nuestro, me siento bien en solo verla como alguien con quien charlar. Natsuo aun me odia, pero Rei me ha dicho que posiblemente se comporte mejor. Fuyumi, por otro lado, me iba a presentar a su novio y me envió una invitación a su boda. Quién sabe, quizás sea abuelo pronto._

 _El problema era Shoto._

 _Mientras voy volando por el cielo pensé en el y… la verdad no se ni que pensar sobre él, según Rei él no me odia, pero tampoco me quiere, de hecho, se había olvidado de las torturas que le hice pasar._

 _¿Qué pensara de mí? ¿me vería como un padre o un extraño? La verdad es difícil._

 _Rei y Fuyumi me han querido convencer de ir a visitarlo y hablar con él, pero no me siento listo, no._

 _Es bastante gracioso el hecho de que uno que fue el héroe numero 2 ahora le tema a su hijo de 10 años, y lo peor es que no se si reír o llorar por ello._

 _Bueno, como sea, si bien es una de las cosas que me preocupan no debo apresurar esto, quizás con el tiempo, pero espero que tampoco sea demasiado tarde._

 _Shoto… debo disculparme correctamente. El resto se dará solo… si decide aceptarme o no, el tiempo lo dirá._

 _POV – Fin_

* * *

 _BOOOM_

 _– ¡! – Endeavor, que ahora luce un traje negro holgado con sus brazaletes de diseño de jaula y botas negras de combate, mas una mascara que cubre su nariz y boca de la cual exhala leves llamas, mira aun lugar donde acaba de volar un edificio. Literalmente._

 _Ese lugar era… estaba cerca del departamento de Rin._

 _Sin dudarlo, Enji fue al lugar por medio de su técnica de fuego hacia donde ahora se erguía una columna de humo._

 _– ¡por favor… no ellos! – se maldecía que esto pasara, y mas ahora cuando estaba tan bien en la vida por primera vez._

* * *

 _El lugar era acordonado, las personas estaban siendo evacuadas y varios héroes de rescate, así como servicios de emergencia hacían lo posible en sacar a los heridos de la zona de riesgo que antes era un complejo departamental._

 _La causa de esto era prácticamente desconocida, pero ahora mismo, varios residentes alrededor de la zona estaban evacuadas de forma ordenada._

 _– ¡Shoto! – grita una desesperada rin mientras corre junto con su hijo, un niño de cabello bicolor rojo y blanco. Que estaban en ropas causales mientras ahora bajaban por la escalera de emergencia hacia una zona segura – ¡vamos, rápido!_

 _El pequeño en cuestión estaba atónito, conmocionado y algo asustado. Su madre siempre había mantenido la calma y esto era nuevo para él._

 _– ¡Oka-san! – grita entre el tumulto de gente, habían llegado a la zona segura._

 _Estaban siendo movilizados por policías y paramédicos que estaban revisando persona por persona para verificar el numero de heridos, los héroes estaban moviendo escombro junto con bomberos y mas paramédicos. Había héroes que el niño reconocía. Pero no era tiempo para demostrar su faceta de fanático. No, ahora debía permanecer en calma como le enseñaron en la escuela._

 _Lo primero era estar con su madre, que estaba tratando de llamar a su hermana y hermano para informarles que estaban bien. Sin embargo, su madre se miraba frustrada al ver que no podía contactar a ninguno, el numero estaba fuera del área y no podía llamarlos._

 _En eso miro a su hijo y lo abrazo, Rei prometió que lo cuidaría y eso haría._

 _– todo estará bien, cariño – dijo mientras le quitaba los cabellos del rostro – no te preocupes ¿sí? – le mostro el meñique de la mano izquierda – me lo prometes._

 _El pequeño se avergonzó, pero asintió y junto su meñique con el de su madre._

 _– señora, siguen ustedes – dice un paramédico revisando la situación de ambos – necesito que…_

 _DOOOM_

 _Otra explosión ocurrió en otro edificio, muy cercano a la zona de evacuación._

 _Varios héroes trataron de usar sus poderes para desviar los escombros que ahora volaban mientras Rei cubría a Shoto._

 _Varios trozos y bloques de cemento y hierro cayeron sobre civiles y personal de servicios. Todo era un caos._

 _Rei miro a su alrededor y vio algo que le horrorizo._

 _El paramédico que los estaba por atender ahora estaba sepultado bajo un tozo de cemento mientras sangre emergía debajo de este._

 _Una nube de polvo se había levantado, pero no bloqueaba la vista. Por lo que pudo ver a varias personas que eran sus vecinos sepultados y heridos._

 _– Oka-san – Shoto levanto la mirada temeroso por el estruendo, pero el abrazo de su madre no le permitía mover la cabeza ni levantar la mirada, ella no quería que el viera esto, no podría._

 _– no te preocupes, cariño – decía con voz quebrada – todo está bien… nada malo va a pasar…_

 _En ese momento…_

 _CRACK_

 _DOM_

 _PUM_

 _Se escuchaban explosiones y destrozos por doquier, los escombros de edificios siendo perforados desde dentro o desde afuera, todo mientras las estructuras cedían, desplomándose encima de todos, levantando mas polvo, los gritos se hicieron presentes como una cacofonía de un evento que solo podía llamarse desastre._

 _Rin no perdió tiempo y empezó a correr con Shoto en brazos mientras eludía como podía los escombros, debía salir de aquí cuanto antes._

 _Los héroes comenzaron a defender a las personas que podían, pero el caos seguía y seguía. Varillas pegadas al cemento dobladas como si nada, grandes muros derribándose y edificios destrozándose uno tras otro._

 _¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¡esto no era normal!_

 _Fue en eso que el ultimo de los edificios en pie se derrumbo desde adentro mientras algo salía disparado de este._

 _DOOOM_

 _BOOOM_

 _El objeto en cuestión llego a una casa y la destruyo con todo y residentes adentro, era increíble de ver ya que Rei había pasado por ahí en el momento que algo destrozo esa casa._

 _Ella entonces escucho a alguien moverse entre la estructura destruida, y no pudo evitar asombrarse._

 _All Might, el héroe número 1, el símbolo de la paz, la persona contra la que su exesposo había competido por años… estaba ahí._

 _Herido, con sangre corriendo por la comisura de la boca y un tanto por una herida en la cabeza. Con el traje destrozado de las mangas, ese traje que recordaba mucho a la bandera de Norteamérica. Ese héroe había literalmente destrozado esa casa con solo caer, se le notaba el sudor perlado en la frente, su respiración agitada y su mirada firme._

 _Rei y Shoto estaban asombrados, solo pudieron ver al símbolo de la paz toser algo de sangre y maldecir en ingles a la par de que se reincorporaba._

 _– ho, veo que soportaste ese pequeño arrebato – una voz lúgubre se escuchó, All Might se puso serio y en guardia mientras Rei retrocedía._

 _Se escucharon unos pasos tras tanta conmoción, un caminar tranquilo en medio de los escombros._

 _Rei poso su vista en la dirección del sonido y se asombró ante lo que vio._

 _Un hombre con un traje formal, pero eso no era lo destacable, sino su rostro._

 _Una mascara medica conectada a una especie de collarín que tenia varios tubos en su cuello y estos solo se unían en una especie de aparato. Su nariz y boca eran cubiertas por la máscara._

 _El resto de su rostro era… deplorable._

 _Lucia como si se hubiera quemado, pero… solo se podía ver que no tenia ojos mas que todo el resto de su cabeza con una enorme cicatriz que solo lo hacía ver más horripilante._

 _El sujeto camino como si nada hasta estar frente a All Might, que tras sus cuencas oscuras se podían ver sus ojos azules. Determinados._

 _– All for One – siseo el héroe._

 _– no me mires así… me siento mal cada vez que lo haces – el sujeto de la mascara dijo indignado, como si esto fuese un juego – pero bueno, veo que eres mejor que esa portadora anterior._

 _– ¡calla! – grito furioso, Rei por instinto retrocedió mientras evitaba que Shoto, en sus brazos, viera esto – no tienes derecho a hablar así de ella… cuando fuiste tu quien…_

 _– era débil – dijo sin remordimiento – ella, de todos los portadores, fue la que menos resistencia puso – rio un poco – ah, fue sumamente fácil acabar con su patético sufrimiento…_

 _FLUSH_

 _En menos de un segundo, All Might apareció frente al hombre quemado._

 _– ¡DIJE QUE TE CALLES! – grito para dar un puñetazo – ¡TEXAS…!_

 _– inútil – dijo All For One mientras levantaba la mano derecha._

 _– ¡SMASH! – soltó un izquierdoso que levanto una onda de polvo._

 _Rei se cubría a ella y a Shoto de la ventisca producida por el golpe, era tan potente._

 _Pero…_

 _El enmascarado detuvo el ataque del héroe con un solo dedo de la mano derecha. Rio malévolamente solo para luego._

 _– Reversión de impacto – dijo All For One acumulando algo de carne en su dedo y…_

 _DOOOOOOOOM_

 _Una nueva onda de choque se dio, ahora en dirección contra el héroe, que trato de resistir el impacto de su propio golpe revertido por una habilidad robada por el villano._

 _El impacto fue tal que lo hizo sangrar de nuevo y le destruyo parte del traje, en especial una parte debajo de las costillas del lado izquierdo._

 _– ¡BUAGH! – el héroe escupió sangre debido al impacto, retrocedió un poco para ver al sujeto que reía como si viera esto gracioso._

 ** _(Insertar OST: Hunter X Hunter – 2011 – Track 25: Understanding)_**

 _Rei, que estaba demasiado cerca de ellos. Opto por retirarse corriendo como podía con las zapatillas que tenía. Mientras trataba de huir. All For One la noto con una habilidad robada de visión térmica. El villano pensó algo que sin duda pondría en aprietos al héroe._

 _– veo que sin duda eres persistente, te doy puntos por ello – dijo – pero veamos que harás ahora._

 _Rei voleo y vio como el enmascarado le apunto con su mano y eso le hizo entrar en pánico, All Might noto eso y abriendo los ojos aterrado por lo que iba a suceder…_

 _– ¡No! – All for One estaba por chasquear los dedos en dirección de la peli blanca – ¡DETENTE!_

 _El mundo se volvió lento para Rei… toda su vida paso frente a sus ojos._

 _Su vida en la secundaria, su boda en preparatoria, su mal matrimonio, el juicio de dos años, la vez que casi daña a su hijo, el día que su hija se fue de casa, cuando felicito a Natsuo, el reencontrarse años después con su exesposo, su cambio en este… todo lo que había vivido, paso frente a sus ojos y por un segundo, solo un segundo, pensó en cometer una locura._

 _Locura por el bien de su hijo._

 _Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Miro a su hijo que ahora tenía lágrimas._

 _Con el corazón en la mano, y una voluntad digna de una madre, Shoto fue lanzado hacia la derecha por su madre…_

 _– Shoto – susurro al rostro de miedo de su hijo – lo siento…_

 _– ¡OKA-SAN! –_

 _– ¡NO LO HAGAS! –_

 _El villano solo sonrió…_

 _– fin del juego –_

 _CLINK_

 _DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM FLUUUUSH._

 _SPLIT_

 _Shoto no podía creerlo… no cuando vio como un torrente de aire a presión… destrozaba el torso de su madre. Dejando un agujero en este…_

 _La sangre salpico, fue tal que un poco le llego hasta su rostro, pero ella sonreía… con lagrimas en el rostro y una sonrisa en su boca… susurro algo antes de caer al suelo…_

 _– Enji – hablo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía – te lo encargo… cielo…_

 _Así… ella se fue de este mundo mientras Shoto, entre lágrimas no quería creer esto… no, no era cierto, no era verdad, todo esto era una pesadilla. Eso quería creer, pero lo que acaba de ver no era mas que la dura realidad…_

 _– Oka… san – susurro – …levántate – se acerco lentamente al cuerpo de su madre… esperando que sea solo un juego – Oka… san, no – lagrimas se llenaron en sus ojos… no, esto no era real… no – ¡OKA-SAN!_

 _El grito de Shoto fue acompañado con una lluvia que empezaba a caer… All For One solo reía y esperaba la reacción del héroe._

 _(Fin del OST)_

 _– ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – apretando ambos puños, decidido a terminar con esta locura, impotente ante lo que vio. ¡al diablo el dolor! – ¡MALDITO!_

 _Trato de dar otro puñetazo, pero el enmascarado solo levanto el dedo y…_

 _– quédate abajo –_

 _FLUSH_

 _– ¡UGH! – sintió como algo perforaba su lado izquierdo, debajo de sus costillas donde había recibido el impacto de su golpe repelido por el villano. Acaba de usar su cañón de aire a presión como lo hizo contra Rei._

 _All Might cayo de rodillas mientras sangre salía de su torso. Presiono la herida ya que el sangrado era bastante, empezó a respirar agitadamente, furioso por no haber hecho algo, por ser débil… por no…_

 ** _Te lo encargo… Toshinori._**

 _Su voz, ahí estaba de nuevo._

 _No podía rendirse, no tras lo que vio._

 _Juro no volver a dejar a nadie… y ahora, miro al niño que estaba llorando desconsoladamente tras ver algo tan brutal como eso…_

 _La muerte de una madre jamás es superada. Y eso All Might lo sabía._

 _Esa impotencia que sentía… de nuevo la sintió tras ver como esa mujer se sacrificó por su hijo._

 _El… volvió a fallar._

 _– creo que ya terminé aquí – dijo el villano arremangándose el puño de su traje – seria divertido continuar, pero tengo trabajo que hacer – miro al héroe arrodillado de dolor camino en dirección al niño, Shoto – personas que ver – All Might miro con horror… ¿no estará pensando en…? – cosas que robar…_

 _– D-detente – el héroe trato de abalanzarse, pero acabo en el suelo, tosiendo más sangre – no…_

 _El enmascarado se acerco al niño, que ahora lloraba sobre el cadáver. No sintió nada de remordimiento por ello… pero quizás…_

 _– es malo llorar por la leche derramada – dijo mientras se arrodillaba – esta, niño, es la realidad a la que te enfrentas…_

 _– por…favor – el héroe susurro – no… lo escuches…_

 _– ¿acaso tu héroe te protegió en este momento? – rio un poco – no, lo único que hizo… fue quedarse ahí parado mientras yo hacia lo que debía hacer…_

 _Poso una mano en el hombro izquierdo del chico. Que no paraba de llorar._

 _– no llores, no fue tu culpa… fue la de ese héroe – Shoto no lo miraba – ese que juro protegerte, pero mira… no fue ni siquiera lo suficiente para…_

 _– calla –_

 _– ¿mm? – All For One se quedó extrañado… oyó mal, no – niño…_

 _– tu… tu – el villano sintió que algo le quemaba la mano – ¡tú!_

 _– ¡! – el villano se alejó rápidamente tras sentir el peligro en ese niño, y retrocedió a tiempo, solo para ver como una enorme llamarada junto con una serie de pilares de hielo lo rodeaban._

 _– Tu… fuiste tu – el niño, con una intensa ira, se giró al verlo – ¡le hiciste daño…!_

 _Una enorme llama fue hacia él, dirigida por parte del niño._

 _Pero el villano ni se inmuta y solo levanta una mano, para ver como una especie de barrera invisible evita las llamas._

 _Empieza a caminar hasta el niño._

 _– ¡ …a mi madre! – una serie de estacas de hielo emergieron del suelo y fueron hasta el enmascarado, que tampoco se inmuto y solo levanto la otra mano._

 _Cuando las estacas estaban por llegar hasta él._

 _CRASH_

 _Una onda expansiva evito su avance y las destruyo._

 _El villano se acercaba a pasos lentos, reteniendo la llama y destruyendo los pilares y estacas de hielo que el niño mandaba._

 _– Te matare – susurro con una ira incontrolable en su mirada – ¡te matare, te matare, te matare!_

 _Gritaba, pero el villano solo se acercaba a el como si nada, y eso lo enfurecía, ¡le enfadaba como nada!_

 _– suficiente, niño –_

 _BOOM_

 _Otra onda expansiva lo empujo y Shoto rodo mientras se alejaba de su madre. Trato de levantarse, pero…_

 _STACK_

 _– ¡GUAAAAAH! – sintió que algo se enterraba en su brazo, cerro los ojos, pero el ardor y el dolor eran muy fuertes, miro con miedo la zona donde lo sentía y vio ahí una especie de estaca que se había incrustado de tal modo que su brazo fue atravesado._

 _Miro al sujeto enmascarado como había destrozado su manga y ahora mostraba en su antebrazo una serie de estacas de hueso o algo así que emergían de este, y le apuntaban._

 _– vaya decepción – dijo – creí que me serias útil… pero veo que no es así – el niño lo miro con miedo – siéntete afortunado, al menos… – sonrió bajo su máscara. Toshinori trataba de levantarse, pero era imposible – te reunirás con ella… – se acerco hasta el y con las estacas le apunto._

 _Shoto abrió los ojos, sintiendo algo que jamás pensaba o imaginaba sentir…_

 _El verdadero terror…_

 _– Buenas noches… niño –_

 _FLUUUUUUUUUUS_

 _Una llamarada se interpuso entre ambos, una tan fuerte que creo un muro que los separo._

 _El niño solo vio como alguien del otro lado, envuelto en llamas, llegaba para hacerle frente._

 _– ¡Oye! – un héroe había llegado hasta él y lo cubrió con una manta – ¡¿estás bien?! Oye…_

 _– es inútil, está en Shock – dijo un paramédico revisándolo – llévenselo de aquí, es peligroso._

 _– ¡si! – dicho eso, el grupo de 3 héroes y dos paramédicos huyeron del lugar con el pequeño Shoto. Que seguía en estado de Shock._

 _Pero el niño se preguntaba ¿Quién lo había salvado? Esas llamas…._

 _El pequeño no pudo mas y cayo dormido en brazos del héroe que lo había salvado._

 _Solo miro ese muro de fuego y la silueta negra…_

 _Eso antes de caer derrotado por el sueño. Sucio, cansado y con rastros de lágrimas y raspones._

 _– Oka…san – susurro._

* * *

 _– vaya, no te han enseñado que los modales son primero – dijo All For One al verse interrumpido por alguien._

 _Era el mismo Endeavor._

 _Este estaba furioso, y eso lo demostraban las llamas en su mascara que ahora lucia mas como dos turbinas encendidas al máximo._

 _Miro a los pies detrás del villano de traje y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al ver el cuerpo de Rei rodeado de sangre, con un hecho en el estomago y una sonrisa en el rostro con lágrimas._

 _CHIIIIIIIIII_

 _Las turbinas en su rostro se encendieron aún más._

 _– no dirás nada… bien – el villano desactivo las estacas y miro a Enji directo a los ojos – veamos si tu vales algo de…_

 _– perdonare… –_

 _– ¿mm? –_

 _– no te perdonare – susurro antes de exclamar fuertemente – ¡JAMAS TE PERDONARE, HIJO DE PERRA!_

 _FLUUUUUUSH_

 _Su rostro se vio tapado por una flama enorme que solo dejo visible sus ojos en blanco._

 _– oh – el villano vio el cadáver tras de sí – ya veo… entonces ven – se abrió de brazos – demuéstrame si tu realmente lo vales…_

 _– ¡NO HABRA MISERICORDIA! – grito Endeavor antes de ir a partirle ese rostro de testículo._

 _Endeavor contra All For One…_

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, sé que me odian por cortarlo en la mejor parte, pero es que no es el único fic que tengo en mente.**

 **Además de que planeo meterme al fandom de Goblin Slayer, y si están leyendo esto, ya saben lo que les espera. Lo sé, soy el Rey demonio por matar a un personaje tan importante para la trama de Shoto, pero es necesario para algo más… grande. Espero que les haya gustado mi cambio con Endeavor ya que, realmente, ese tipo merecía ir a la cárcel por varios delitos, la mayoría intrafamiliares, así que le di esa lógica humana que hace falta en el canon.**

 **La verdad, junto con mis compañeros del crimen pensamos revolucionar el fandom con ideas ÉPICAS, entre ellas están el OoC, el cual aplico yo.**

 **Esperen nuevas sorpresas… ku ku ku…**

 **Por último, les tengo una pregunta que conlleva conocimiento de Star Wars y esa es:**

 **¿Qué regla diferenciaba a los Sith de los Jedi para con sus aprendices?**

 **Ahora, esperen la próxima actualización… los sorprenderé…**


End file.
